Mizugusuri
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Kai gets turned into a chibi by Tyson, but the fun doesn't stop there, they have to go to a tournament in Australia. But who is waiting for them there...?
1. Mizugusuri

Here is the First Chapter of Mizugusuri, hope you enjoy. The characters will be wearing their G Rev clothes. (Hilary will be wearing the first outfit you see her in) Also just to let you know 'mizugusuri' means potion in Japanese.

Summary: Kai gets turned into a chibi by Tyson, but the fun doesn't stop there, they have to go to a tournament in Australia. But who is waiting for them there…?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A teen with dual coloured slate hair, sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, his line of vision directed out of the window. At the other end of table sat a boy with brown hair and his glasses atop them. He was typing away on his laptop searching for something. After he had found what he was looking for, he noted the items on the list in order to make it before deciding to get these ingredients.

A dark haired neko-jin entered the room, and began looking through the cupboards for the ingredients that would make up today's dinner. The small boy then announced that he was going out and wondered if his friend needed anything. Ray asked Kenny if he could get some ingredients that he needed.

The moment Kenny walked back into the house; Tyson came stampeding down the corridor shouting, "What took you so long Kenny? I'm so hungry!" he almost shouted, as well as almost knocking Kenny over.

Kenny then said, "Sorry Tyson, I just had to get a few other things as well."

"Well you could have been quicker about it," mumbled Tyson.

"Anyway where are Max, Ray and Kai?"

"Well Ray and Max are in the back training and Kai is in there sulking and drinking coffee as usual," replied Tyson.

"Well can you look after these ingredients and put the food out on the counter so Ray can find them, while I go talk to Max and Ray okay."

Tyson nodded and did as he was told, but as he went to leave the kitchen he saw that Kenny's laptop was open. The navy haired blader decided to take a little peek at what he friend was looking at, and was surprised to see a page with a list of ingredients on it. Seeing that Tyson was looking at the laptop Kai left the room not wanting to have anything to do with Tyson if he ended up breaking it. Tyson turned to look back at the two bags Kenny had given him, and looking in one he found all of the things listed on the page.

'Hey why don't I just make this I'm sure Kenny won't mind I'll be doing him a favour. And it'll keep me from getting bored as well,' thought Tyson.

When Tyson first started making it, he felt as though he shouldn't be doing this but after a few minutes that thought was forgotten. He had finally made it after making a few mistakes here and there, but everything had been put in the way the website said. He then poured the brown coloured liquid from the small pot into a bottle. It was then that Tyson realised that Kenny still hadn't come back yet.

"Oh man I'm hungry! Why can't Kenny just stop flapping his lips and tell Ray to come in and make dinner," whined Tyson as he sat down at the table.

"Tyson can you stop belly-aching and shut-up," said Kai as he re-entered the room, only to see that Tyson was sticking his tongue out at him, which Kai saw and chose to ignore.

'I'll show him; hey I know I'll use this potion or whatever it is on Kai. But how do I get it into his cup without him seeing?'

Kai sat down at the table before starting to read the newspaper that was on it. The newspaper was lowered moments later when he felt someone staring at him, and saw Tyson quickly look away.

"What do you want Tyson?"

"Nothing."

"Well then could you please stop staring at me."

"I wasn't- How did you…" Kai didn't say anything and went back to reading the newspaper.

"Kai! Can you come out here a second, we just want to ask you a few questions," shouted Ray from outside, Kai sighed before leaving the room.

Tyson saw this as his chance and quickly ran over to where Kai had left his cup; the bottle's contents were poured into the cup until it was about halfway. He then poured more coffee on top of that and mixed it, when he heard footsteps and quickly ran out of the kitchen. Tyson peered round the door to see Kai down the last of the coffee before dumping the cup into the sink.

Tyson then entered the room, trying not to smile but his attention was turned to his dark haired friend as he entered the room stretching. He then set to work on making dinner.

Kai then stated, "I'm not hungry," before turning to leave when Tyson stopped him.

"Hey Kai, do you feel funny?" Tyson asked.

Kai turned round to glare at him before answering, "No I don't so just stop asking me stupid questions and leave me alone," replied Kai before stalking out of the room.

When Kai was out the room Tyson started to giggle, causing Ray and Kenny to turn to look at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Ray.

"Well you know those ingredients you bought and whatever that thing was on your laptop, I made it and gave Kai it to," confessed Tyson.

"Tyson you idiot, that will make him really ill. It was supposed to be for you, as it was supposed to help people like you from eating so much and costing us so much money. And Kai hardly eats anything so then he would eat nothing and then we would have to take him to hospital and he will never forgive you for doing this," quickly rushed Kenny.

"Tyson why would you do that, I know you two like to annoy each other but when you made it, you had no idea what that concoction you made does. And for all you know Kai could be allergic to something in it," added Ray.

"Calm down Kenny, these things never work. They're always trying to invent these miracle potions and stuff but they never really work," pointed out Tyson. "And Ray I'm sure Kai's fine."

"I guess you could be right," agreed Kenny.

"Kenny just watch the pot for me, I'll be back in a second," said Ray as he left the room to check up on Kai.

The dark haired blader didn't find Kai in the bedroom and wondered where he was. As he walked past the bathroom he could hear was the tap running, then it stopped and Ray thought that must be Kai so he knocked on the door.

"Kai are you okay?" he asked.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Kai dried his hands and went to pull down his sleeves when he heard someone call his name; and wondered how long they had been out there. As Kai left the bathroom, Ray noticed that he looked really drained and hoped that whatever Tyson had given him hadn't caused this.

"Kai are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?" He replied, hoping he wasn't going to ask him any questions.

"Well it's just that you didn't want any dinner, and I came to see if you okay. And I was just wondering if it was what Tyson gave…" stopped Ray not really wanting to carry on fear of what Kai would do to Tyson if he found out.

"Tyson gave me what?" asked Kai.

"I was just wondering if it was what Tyson gave…gave Kenny, you know that cold," Ray finished as Kai raised an eyebrow at this before walking past Ray and into the bedroom.

As Ray entered the kitchen, he found his three teammates there, and guessed by the expression on Max's face that Tyson had told him as well.

"You are so lucky Kai's okay," said Ray as he carried on cooking.

"Well I'm sure he'd get over it anyway," replied Tyson as he went to leave the room.

"Well I bet you wouldn't be saying that if something bad happened to him," added Ray as Kenny nodded, Tyson turned to look at them before leaving the room.

Early the next morning, Ray was not woken up by his body clock or the sunshine spilling in through the window but a voice. This caused him to sit up wondering who that was. He turned to his right to see that Max was awake as well.

"Who is that?" asked Ray. Max shrugged.

"I have no idea, and I don't care. It's 5am so I'm going back to sleep," he yawned before lying down again. Ray sat there for a little while longer trying to hear what was said.

"I must do this properly or master will be very angry," is what Ray heard and wondered who would be saying that and why. He shrugged, thinking like Max that it was 5am and he wanted to go back to sleep.

Later that morning Ray was awoken by his body clock at 7am. He stretched and yawned, before quietly leaving the room not wanting to wake Tyson and Max just yet. The long haired neko-jin wondered what training awaited them this morning when his train of thought was broken by the same small voice as this morning. He followed the person's footsteps that led him towards the kitchen.

"I don't remember being in this house," heard Ray as he approached the kitchen. This caused him to creep towards the room just in case that person in there wanted to hurt them. He poked his head around the door to see who it was, and was not prepared for what he saw…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review

See ya


	2. Chibified

Here is the Second Chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05 and storm-of-insanity for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Ray which woke up Max causing him to come rushing in.

"Oh cool, who is this Ray, he's so cute. He looks just like Kai," stated Max as he tried to hug him, causing the chibi to move away from him.

"I think it is Kai, Max," said Ray unsure of himself. Ray moved closer to the chibi, causing him to step back. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Hiwatari Kai, why?"

"Just making sure. I'm Ray by the way."

The blonde knelt in front of the small child a smile on his face, while the boy wondered what he wanted. "I'm Max. Could you go and wake up Tyson for us please?" asked Max.

"Who's Tyson?" asked the little boy.

"Go down the hall and on your left is the bedroom and you will see him in there. When you see him jump up and down on him or something and he will wake up," giggled Max.

They heard his little footsteps recede until they heard a rather large yell from Tyson.

"Why you- hey Kai why are you so small?" asked Tyson.

"What do you mean small I'm only six years old," stated Kai holding up 6 fingers as he said it.

"Oh my gosh really, oh well since you woke me up in the way you did, and as I now have the size advantage I'm going to punish you," smiled Tyson as he stood.

Kai started to tremble and stuttered, "but…but…but I didn't do anything."

Tyson being Tyson didn't notice this, and grabbed Kai by his scarf and hung him on the coat rack. Kai struggled to get down as his scarf was now choking him but the more he struggled the tighter it got.

Max and Ray waited in the kitchen, wondering why it had gotten so quiet. The dark haired blader exited the kitchen hoping that Tyson hadn't killed their chibified Team Leader. A gasp escaped his lips when he entered the living room at the scene before him. Ray rushed over to child and took him down before turning to Tyson.

"Tyson how could you do that he's only little you could have killed him," shouted Ray.

"I was going to let him down," Tyson said back. Ray just glared at him before turning round to see Kai had disappeared. He searched the room to see that Kai was sitting on top of the bookcase and wondered how he got up there.

"Come down Kai I'm not going to hurt you," said Ray.

"No, you're not, but he is," said Kai pointing to Tyson.

Tyson stuck his tongue out and Kai did the same.

Ray told Max and Tyson to go and have breakfast, hoping that by getting them out of the room it would help him to get Kai down.

"Come on Kai come down, he's not here anymore so he can't hurt you," tried again Ray. Kai looked around to see if he was hiding but saw he wasn't and slowly came down. "Are you okay?" Kai nodded.

Ray sat down on the floor, leaning against the bookcase and gestured for Kai to do the same. Ray then tried to get Kai to talk to him. Soon after they had finally started a conversation Tyson and Max re-entered the room. Kai just turned his head when he saw Tyson. Tyson chose to ignore him. It was then that an idea popped into Kai's head, and he got up running from the room.

"Since you two have had breakfast I want you to go outside and train by yourselves until Hilary gets here, okay," Ray told them before leaving this room for the kitchen.

Kai then came running back into the room with an smirk on his little face before saying, "I found a Beyblade that was white and a picture of a blue dragon in the middle, I don't know whose it was, but I fell over it so you know what I did with it?" he started to giggle knowing full well that it was Tyson's, as it was on his bed.

"Why you little that's my blade, how dare you," angrily said Tyson, "tell me where it is right NOW!"

"1. You shouldn't leave you blade lying around so carelessly and 2. Give me 1000 yen and I'll tell you," smiled Kai.

"1000 yen! No way,"

"2000 yen."

"2000 yen, fine, fine 1000 yen it is," said Tyson handing it to Kai.

"I'm still not going to tell you," said Kai in a sing-song voice as he started to run away.

Tyson ran up to Kai trying to trip him up but instead kicked him right in stomach. Kai gritted his teeth in pain as Tyson ran out into a random room to go and retrieve his Beyblade.

Ray then came into the room looking for Kai. But seeing Tyson run out of the room confused him a little, "what happened here-" but looked on the ground to see Kai holding his stomach before getting up and running off. Ray guessed that Tyson had something to do with this and stalked off to find him.

Meanwhile Tyson had gone round the house in search of his blade, and was now in the garden digging around franticly looking for his blade.

A few moments later he ran back in the house and said,

"ha, ha you little weasel I found my blade."

Ray came up behind Tyson and tapped him on the shoulder, and Tyson seeing him gulped knowing he was going to get into trouble.

"Why did you kick Kai in the stomach? He is only little, he didn't know any better. Next time you do a thing like that, I, I, I don't know what I will do just yet just get out of my sight before I really hurt you," Tyson gulped again before running out of the room.

The dark haired neko-jin then went in search of Kai. So far he had looked in the bedroom, kitchen, outside and various other rooms.

"Where did you go?" he muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor.

As Ray passed the bathroom his ears picked up some noises, and knocked hoping Kai was in the there. Ray peered in through the open crack the door had left, and saw Kai by what little light had been let in huddling in the corner; Ray slowly crept in causing Kai to flinch.

"Hey Kai I'm not going to hurt you, it's me Ray," gently said Ray as he slowly entered the room.

Kai seemed less tense but he was still on his guard as Ray slowly came closer before sitting down next to him. Kai moved away a bit not wanting to get hurt again.

"Hey I'm not going hurt you like I said before. Are you okay? Did what Tyson do hurt you?" He could faintly see Kai nod in the darkness. "Do you want to come out, I promise I won't let him touch you again, okay," smiled Ray, Kai found this reassuring and stood up followed by Ray who held out his hand, Kai then hesitated before taking his hand.

As soon as they were out Kai heard a knock at the door and being curious as he was, he went to go answer it dragging Ray along with him. Ray opened the door and there stood a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

"Hey Ray how are you?" she asked but then noticed a chibified Kai standing beside him. "Oh my gosh you are so cute, and you look just like Kai," she said before going hug him, causing Kai to let go of Ray's hand and hide behind him. While Hilary hoped that he was just shy and that she hadn't scared him. Ray smiled and gestured for her to come in.

The brunette made her way in the back garden where she found Tyson and Max practicing. She walked up to Max before asking, "Who is that little boy, he looks so much like Kai, is he related to him?"

"No he's not related to Kai, he is Kai," replied Max as Hilary gave him a confused look. Max then explained what had taken place last night and this morning. Next thing Tyson knew Hilary had whacked him round the head with a frying pan.

"What was that for?" asked Tyson angrily as he rubbed his head.

"That was for hurting Kai, he's only a child. You're lucky you don't get another one," stated Hilary before turning to go inside.

Hilary went to go and look for Kai and found him lying on the floor, in the living room reading a book; while Ray sat a few feet away tinkering with his blade. She slowly crept up to him and when she was just about to hug him, Kai turned round to face her.

"How did you know I was there?" asked the brunette.

"Because I did," said the chibi turning back to the book, as Ray stifled a laugh at Hilary's expression. She then sat beside him and introduced herself.

A little while later Ray, Max and Tyson entered the room and flopped down on the sofa, tired from training. They then proceeded to watch TV until they got hungry. They ordered take out, as Ray couldn't be bothered to cook today. Kai told them that he wasn't hungry, but Hilary _tried _to feed him anyway. In the end she managed to get him to eat a little bit.

After dinner they all sat down and watched a movie. Tyson and Max lay sprawled on the floor, while Ray and Hilary sat on the sofa with Kai in between them. Nearing the end of the movie Kai leant against Hilary, falling asleep soon after that. The brunette tapped Ray on the shoulder and pointed at the sleeping boy.

Ray smiled and whispered, "he looks so innocent," Hilary also smiled.

When the movie had finished Hilary put Kai to bed and then bade everyone farewell before leaving.

Later that night Ray was awoken by the sound of the sliding door opening, and heard someone go down the corridor. Ray yawned before following the sound of their footsteps. The footsteps stopped at the back door, and he then heard the door slide open. Ray quickly ran to see who it was, and what they were going to do. He saw that it was Kai, and he launched his blade in the beydish. Ray then launched his own blade and Kai quickly turned around to see who it was. He put up his hand and his blade flew into his hand, Ray doing the same. The neko-jin then picked up the little chibi, and carried him back to the room, which Kai protested to by kicking. Luckily Ray had a firm hold on him, he then put him back to bed. Then he laid down himself. He saw in Kai's dark figure sitting up for a little while before also laying down.

When Kai was sure Ray was asleep, he got up and left the room quieter than he had done before. Instead of going out the back door, he left the house via the front door this time. He thought he would do some exploring, as he didn't remember ever being here before.

'This place is definitely different from Russia, it's so sunny here even now it's kind of warm, and in Russia it's supposed to be winter now.'

The small bluenette passed the park and slowly walked in and perched himself on the swing and swung it gently. He sat for what felt like ages, but in fact was only about five minutes. Kai got up and walked on a little bit and came to a bridge he walked along it but stopped in the middle to look over it. He stood on tiptoes and saw that there was a river below him with quite a wide bank either side of it. He decided to jump off and onto the ground below.

Kai sat under the bridge and stared at the river glistening in the moonlight. A yawn escaped his lips, signalling that he was staring to get a bit sleepy. He thought he would stay just a lit bit longer to see the sunrise but instead he ended up falling asleep. Soon after the sun came up, the golden orange colour lighting up his face, a small smile on it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	3. Off to Australia

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Ray woke as per usual at 7:00. He stretched and yawned before just laying there, staring up at the ceiling for a little while. The dark haired blader then sat up and looked to his right, his eyes landing on Kai's empty bed. Ray guessed that he was up training, or exploring the house.

As Ray entered the kitchen, he was a bit surprised to find it empty; as he had expected the chibi to be in here. So he checked in the bathroom, the Dojo, and in the living room, before rushing out into the garden just in case he was still practicing. But no he wasn't there either, he wasn't anywhere, and this worried him a lot.

'We can't have lost him already,' franticly thought Ray as he quickly walked back into the house.

The sound of the front door sliding shut caused Ray to head towards it. There he found Kai, slowly walking down the hallway, still looking half asleep and rubbing his eyes.

"Where have you been?" half shouted Ray.

This woke Kai up, "I fell asleep under the bridge. Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to, I'll never do it again," replied Kai quickly, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, wait I'm not going to hurt you I told you last night I wouldn't, now why would you think that?" asked Ray.

"Because whenever I do something wrong I get hurt," quietly replied Kai as he walked away head down. Ray now felt bad for almost shouting at him.

"Kai wait come back here," Kai turned around but didn't lift his head, "look I'm sorry I shouted at you, I didn't mean to do it okay I was just worried as I thought that I'd lost you," apologized Ray.

Kai lifted his head a small smile on his chibi face before nodding and walking off, this made Ray feel a whole lot better.

At 8am Hilary and Kenny decided to pop round and noticed that no one else was awake except Ray and Kai. So she silently crept into where they were all sleeping bringing along a wooden spoon and a frying pan. She smiled evilly before banging the spoon against the pan which woke up Max, but of course not Tyson.

Ray had almost finished making breakfast and hoped the smell would wake him up. A few seconds' later footsteps could be heard, only to be stopped by Hilary.

"What are you doing I want to have my breakfast," yawned Tyson as he looked over the brunette's shoulder into the kitchen.

"You will have to get dressed like everyone else before you have any breakfast," stated Hilary.

Tyson muttered under his breath as he stormed out before running to get washed and dressed. By the time Tyson was ready, they had all already finished eating. So Tyson was left to finish his breakfast quickly, as they had to leave for the airport.

"Hey, I haven't finished my pancakes yet" said Tyson the pancakes in his mouth as he rushed to put his trainers on.

This time around they had gotten first class seats on the plane, and as an added bonus they were the only ones in first class. Once their overhead baggage had been stored, they arranged where they were sitting. Hilary and Kai sat in the middle row, right at the back. In front of them sat Ray and Kenny, and to the right of them sat Tyson and Max.

Soon after the plane had taken off, Tyson starting asking for food. They brought him some snacks, and offered it to everyone else, as they thought it rude not to. Again Kai wouldn't eat, so Hilary again _tried to _feed him. A little while later Tyson fell asleep, and of course everyone could hear his loud snoring. So Hilary stuffed a pillow into his mouth. It didn't really occur to her that he might try to eat it in his sleep.

It was about 45 minutes into the journey when Kai started to look quite pale. The brunette watched him out of the corner of her eye. Kai was lying back trying to get some sleep, but finding it difficult to do so. Seeing Kai sit up and stare into his lap caused Hilary to turn her line of vision towards him.

"What's the matter Kai?" Hilary asked. Kai said nothing and quickly leaped off his seat and ran to the toilet. Hilary went up to the door and knocked, but received no answer.

A few minutes later Kai came out looking a bit paler than he did before; he just walked past Hilary and sat back down. Hilary wondered what had happened before quickly making her way back to her seat.

"Kai are you alright, why did you go to the toilet so quickly?"

There was silence for a little while then Kai whispered, "I…I was sick."

"Are you okay?" Kai nodded and leant back closing his eyes. "Try and get some sleep," she suggested as Kai just nodded again.

Just as Kai was nodding off he swiftly leant forward, grabbing a sick bag; causing Hilary to rub his back while Ray looked behind.

"Who's just been sick?" he asked.

"It's Kai, Ray I think that he has airsickness," Hilary replied.

"Oh, is he ok?" said Ray, Hilary shrugged before turning her attention back to Kai. The bluenette leant back against the chair, his eyes closed.

"I think you should try and get some sleep Kai, it'll do you good," said Hilary as she rubbed his arm gently, earning another nod from him. Hilary put the chair back a little it so Kai could lie back, soon afterwards he fell asleep.

"Is he okay?" quietly asked Ray as he sat on the arm of Hilary's seat. She just nodded in response. The two of them then started talking, Hilary turning round to check on Kai every now and again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	4. Exploring

Here is Chapter Four of Mizugusuri. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After her conversation with Ray had ended, Hilary grabbed a book she had brought with her out of her bag. When the brunette sat down a moan from the person next to her, caused her to look over to him. Just then Kai woke up and leant forward retching. She placed a hand on his back and bent forward, glad to see that Kai hadn't been sick.

The small bluenette got up, heading for the toilet, Hilary following him. The brunette waited outside as Kai closed the door the moment he got there. Kai exited the toilet and started to walk towards the seat. He heard Hilary say something to him, but he wasn't really listening. He felt really wobbly, then his legs gave way and he felt a pair of warm arms around him. He was then in his seat again and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Kai slowly nodded before leaning back.

"How long have we got left?" timidly asked Kai.

"I think it's been about four hours, so about six and a half to seven hours left," she replied, knowing that, that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Once Kai had fallen asleep, the brunette turned back to her book. Movement to her right caused her to look over at Kai. She smiles slightly and gently strokes Kai's cobalt hair. This causes Kai to open his eyes and Hilary takes her hand away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up." Kai shook his head before closing his eyes and drifting off again.

Almost three hours later:

"He's been asleep, for more than I expected," said Hilary. Ray just nodded, and turned back to his book.

Hilary turned her gaze towards the small window located on her left, two seats away. All she could see was clouds, a patch of blue appearing here and there, and she wondered what it would feel like to touch one. Then a bright light caught her eyes, forcing her to close them. The brunette then turned to look over at Kai before closing her eyes, wanting to catch up on her sleep too.

"If you would please put on your seatbelts and return the trays to their rightful position as we will be landing in Brisbane momentarily. We hoped you enjoyed your flight, thank you for flying with JetStar Airways," said the nice lady on the microphone signally that the plane was about land, but Tyson and Kai were not woken up by that.

When the plane landed Ray dumped a cup of cold water over the snoring blader's head to wake him up. As he couldn't be bothered to go through the whole shouting, shaking then pouring it over his head thing. While Hilary carried Kai, as she didn't want to wake him up as she thought that he could rest for a bit longer.

Once they were finally out of the airport, the six of them stood in front of it looking from side to side, as if looking for something.

"Where is our hotel?" asked Tyson turning to face his friends.

"Well I don't really know," replied Ray, looking in different directions, hoping that there may be some sign, as to where it was.

"If you follow me I should be able to direct us there," piped up Kenny as he took his laptop out. They all turned to look at the small brunette before following him.

They walked straight down one road for about ten minutes. They then took two left turns then a right, and then another left. Soon enough they were standing in front of their nice looking hotel. It was painted a white almost grey colour on the outside; and was a very big, tall and square building, with several windows in a row, in several different columns. The sign reading; 'Royal on the Park', in big white 3D letters sat upon the cover for the entrance into the hotel.

The eldest of the team at the moment went to go and collect the room key; they were staying in a suite for all of them. Upon reaching the second floor, they found room number 12 and entered. To the right of them was the kitchen/diner, and on the left was a small area to watch the TV. In front of them were four doors; three of them led to bedrooms while the last one led to a bathroom. Hilary and Kai were sharing a room; Max, Tyson and Kenny sharing another and Ray was in the room that was supposed to be for Hilary.

Once Hilary had put Kai in the room, she walked over to the others who were sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the TV.

"I'm hungry," said Tyson, causing Hilary to whack Tyson on the head.

"What was that for?"

"One, you are always hungry and you don't need to tell us, and two it gets really annoying after a while," she replied.

"Well I am kind of hungry now that you mention it," said Ray.

"Me too, me too," shouted Max.

"Well fine then you go and eat," said Hilary.

"But what about you?" asked Max.

"I'm going to have a shower first, then I'll come find you guys. You'll be downstairs right? And someone's got to keep an eye on Kai, so he doesn't go exploring," she told them before turning towards the bedroom.

"Why would he do that?" asked Tyson as they stood up.

"I think she's referring to this morning; Kai went wondering and I couldn't find him. It's not my fault, we were all sleeping," he told them.

"I don't think she's blaming you, she just wants to make sure that we don't lose him as we don't know around here as well as back home," said Max, as Ray just nodded.

Upon entering the bedroom after finishing her shower, she found Kai awake and sitting on the bed.

"Hey you alright?" she asked putting her things away.

"Yes," he replied feeling a lot better being on solid ground again, but wondering why they didn't wake him up once they got off of the plane.

"Good, I'm going to and have some dinner, want any?"

"Not really," Kai replied hopping off of the bed.

"Come on you have to eat something, you haven't eaten all day. Just a little bit," she said. Kai sighed and nodded causing Hilary to smile.

When they were downstairs they walked around a bit before finding the hotel restaurant. There at a table near the back sat her friends. It turns out they have arrived just in time for the buffet. The four boys were already eating, so Hilary got food for her and Kai. Once they were seated, Kai focused on eating his food while Hilary talked with the others.

The next morning the small bluenette awoke to the door closing. He sat up, yawned and stretched before looking at his surroundings; as he didn't really have time yesterday. In this small room were two beds, a small chest of drawers opposite the bed to put clothes in, and a bedside table in between the beds with a lamp on it. Curious as he was, Kai looked through all the drawers and underneath the bed, hoping to find something interesting but everything was empty.

Once Kai had come back from the bathroom; now washed and dressed. He put his things away, and went to walk out of the room, in search of somewhere to train. When he was outside of the room he saw that everyone was sitting at the table eating, so Kai not really wanting to talk with them went back inside the room hoping that none of them had seen him. He sighed as he sat back on the bed before flopping backwards. Kai then sat up and got off of the bed, a plan formulating in his head.

"Hey you guys want to go to the beach for a little while?" asked Hilary and the others nodded in agreement.

So they headed towards their rooms to get their stuff ready, but a loud banging on Ray's door caused him to jump. He opened the door to reveal a worried Hilary holding a piece of paper. He took it off of her and read it quickly, his expression turning to one of worry as well.

"How did he leave the room without us knowing?" asked Ray.

"He tied sheets together and hung it out of the window; he could be anywhere by now," she replied.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far, as he said in the letter that he was only going to train. The beach is not far from here he could have gone there. Or there are some botanical gardens in front of this hotel, so he could have gone there. We'll probably find him in one of those two places," Ray said hoping to reassure her. "Let's go tell the guys."

Once Ray had explained what had happened, they split into two groups; Tyson, Max and Kenny went to the beach while Hilary and Ray went to the botanical gardens.

**Meanwhile With Kai…**

The small bluenette walked around the streets for a little while and came across the beach. He noticed how many people were there and thought that he wouldn't be able to train with all these people making noise, so he went in search of a different place. Kai passed the hotel and looked up wondering if they had noticed he was gone yet, but shook his head and quickly crossed the street heading for the park looking place opposite it.

Upon entering the lush green area, he was surrounded by many different plants and trees. The trees were blocking out most of the sunlight making it somewhat cooler here, which he was glad for. Kai wandered off of the paved path, hoping to find a suitable place to train. He had been walking for a little while when he tripped over something. He stood up to glare at the offending object, but found that it was a hole; someone had obviously dug out and was still digging as the spade was still in there. Kai didn't really care and tossed the spade over his shoulder, got out his blade and started to train, glad that the earth was relatively firm.

About 15 minutes into his training session he started to hear a hissing sound, but he ignored it thinking that it was someone watering the plants as there were a lot of them here. As the minutes ticked by, it gradually got louder and louder and quickly glanced over his shoulder wondering how long that person was going to be in this area.

**With the Two Groups**

Tyson, Max and Kenny searched around the edges of the beach knowing that Kai wouldn't be near the crowds. Since they couldn't find any sign of him, they got Max to ask a few people if they had seen him, since he was the only one who could speak English.

Ray and Hilary wondered around the botanical gardens; finding it hard to admire the beauty of the place when they were searching for their chibified team captain. The two of them went in several different directions, hoping the paths they were walking on would lead them to a sign that Kai had been here.

"Hil, knowing Kai he wouldn't follow the path. So he probably wondered off into the greenery somewhere," Ray stated.

"This place is massive, where do we start?" she asked looking around for some kind of clue.

"Here I guess," replied Ray as he left the path, Hilary following him.

**With Kai**

As the hissing got louder Kai was sure he was going to get wet anytime soon, and was also annoyed, wondering how long it took someone to water a few plants. The chibi picked up his blade before turning round to tell whoever it was to go do whatever they were doing someplace else. As the bluenette walked forward he stepped on something, causing a searing pain to be felt in his right ankle.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	5. Trip to the Hospital

Here is Chapter Five of Mizugusuri. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A small yelp escaped the small bluenette's lips as he fell to the ground. Kai looked down at his leg to see a light brown snake hanging onto his leg; it took one last bite as it pulled out its now blood stained fangs and slithered off. Blood started to pour out of the wound, and Kai grabbed it hoping to stop the bleeding, hissing in pain at the pressure put on it.

Ray stopped suddenly causing Hilary to bump into him.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

"I thought I heard something, sounded like someone yelling," Ray replied as he listened hoping to hear it again.

"You don't think it's Kai do you?"

"I hope not," said Ray. "I think it was this way," he told her as they turned to walk in a different direction.

Kai sat there, biting his lip, and gripping his leg due to the pain. He tried to get up several times, but both legs felt like jelly, and caused him to fall back to the floor, so he decided to stay put for a while. The bluenette managed to get up this time and walk, but was careful not to put too much pressure on his right leg. Kai wasn't sure which way he had come from, but just carried on walking hoping to find his way out.

Tyson, Max and Kenny after finding hide nor hair of Kai they decided to head back to the hotel, hoping that Hilary and Ray had found him. Upon arriving at the hotel they found that their friends were not back yet, so they sat in the lobby hoping that they wouldn't be too long.

The dark haired blader again stopped, this time because of the rustling of the bushes next to them. He stood in front of Hilary and motioned for her back up a bit, hoping that nothing horrible was going to come out at them.

As Kai continued to walk, his right leg went all tingly before becoming numb and his vision started to blur. Kai stopped and looked at his surroundings, not recognising where he was and wondered how he was going to get out of here. His train of thought was broken when his leg gave way and he fell backwards into a bush. Kai wanted to get up but couldn't as he found that his legs would move, or any other part of his body; and felt like someone was putting pressure on his lungs, so he lay there fighting to stay awake hoping someone would find him soon.

Hilary jumped backwards covering her head, when a bird flew out of the bush. Ray sighed hoping it had been someone. So the two of them carried on walking as the worry grew deeper in their chests. They had been walking for about ten minutes, when the brunette fell over, causing Ray to kneel down to see if she was okay.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm not sure what I tripped over though, it's pr-" started Hilary as she turned to look at the floor near her feet.

"What, what's wrong?" But Hilary didn't answer and crawled over to what she had tripped over. "Hilary, are-" began Ray but stopped when he saw what Hilary was staring at; a small pale arm was sticking out of the bush.

The brunette grabbed the hand, it feeling clammy a sigh of relief escaping her lips that the person was still alive. So she stood and parted the bush to get a look at the person, a gasp escaping her lips. Hilary knelt on the floor again and pulled the arm revealing a pale and sweaty Kai. The chibi slowly opened his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips.

"…hi," he whispered before closing them again.

"Kai, Kai are you alright? What happened?" she asked, desperately hoping nothing was seriously wrong with him.

"Hil, look," said Ray as he pointed to Kai's bloody trouser leg.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she asked as she picked Kai up and quickly starting walking towards the exit of the gardens.

"…snake…b…bit me," slowly said Kai. Upon hearing this, the two of them broke into a run, wondering how long ago he had been bitten.

Once they got to the hotel, Hilary went towards the desk and demanded to have the phone.

"Sorry, emergencies only," replied the receptionist. So Hilary quickly showed them Kai's leg and they gave it to her. She quickly dialled 999. While Ray quickly filled the others in on what had happened. When the receptionist picked up the phone it was handed to Max.

"The ambulance is on its way," he said, turning towards them.

The man behind the desk who had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, warm brown eyes and tanned skin, had overheard him on the phone and brought over some bandages and a splint before asking.

"Hey by any chance was the snake that bit him brown, thin neck, fat body, and then thin curly tail?" he asked.

"What? Er…I don't know I wasn't there and thank you for this," Max replied as he took the bandages and gave them to Hilary; who sat Kai on the counter before wrapping his leg up.

"Well if you don't mind asking your little friend there, because I think he got bit by a Death Adder; as they're quite common in this area," he told the blonde. Max then explained what the man had just said to him.

"A Death Adder, that doesn't sound good," said Ray and Hilary ran outside, hoping the ambulance was there already.

"Ah no he'll live, it's called that because no matter how much you shout, scream or jump next to it won't do a thing, it will just sit there like its dead, but if you touch, step on, grab it etc, it'll bite ya," explained the concierge. Max again translated.

"How do you know all this?" asked Tyson, Max translated this time for the man behind the desk.

"Got bit myself," he replied showing him the two fang marks on his left arm.

Hilary stood outside looking both ways wondering why, the ambulance wasn't here yet. The two words that kept on going through her head was Death Adder, Death Adder, Death Adder it was driving her crazy. She looked at Kai his eye lids were dropping and Hilary shook him gently as she didn't want him to fall asleep.

She hesitated before asking, "…Kai, the snake that bit you did it have a thin neck, fat body, and then a thin curly tail and was it brown?" she asked not really wanting the answer. Kai slowly nodded, she just bit her lip and looked to her right wondering where the ambulance was.

"Hey Hilary, Hilary" shouted Tyson as they all came running out. She turned round to look at them the worry could be seen clearly on her face.

"That Death Adder won't kill him, that guy at the desk told us. He got bit himself and it's called that because no matter how much you scream, shout or jump next to it, it won't bite you but if you touch it, it will and he knows because he bit as well," explained Max in a rush. Hilary nodded a feeling a little better.

"But that bad thing is that the venom is neurotoxic and they symptoms are because of neuromuscular failure. Like not being able to walk, which was probably why we found him in the bush," added Ray.

Hilary was about to ask something, when they heard the ambulance siren and they all turned to their right to see it speeding down the road. Hilary ran up to it, the others following her.

Hilary and Ray were the only ones allowed in the ambulance with Kai, while Tyson, Max and Kenny had to get their own mode of transport.

When they started to drive off Hilary just stared at Kai; shaking him every now and again to make sure that he stayed awake. The paramedic checked Kai over, but didn't really have to do much as his leg had already been bandaged.

The paramedic turned to the two people in the van and asked, "Is either of you his elder sibling?" Hilary didn't really know what to say as she didn't speak much English.

The only word she properly understood was elder sibling, so she replied hoping the answer was right, "I am."

"Okay. When did this happen?" Hilary smiled slightly understanding the question this time.

"I don't know," Hilary replied, not having the vocabulary to explain what had happened. The paramedic nodded and sat down opposite them, looking down at Kai every now and again.

**About 15 minutes later**

Upon arriving at the Hospital, Kai was taken away while Ray and Hilary waited near the entrance looking for the others to get here. A few minutes later they saw Tyson, Max and Kenny running towards them.

"Hey how did you guys get here?" asked Ray as they walked towards the waiting room.

"We went back in to call a cab, when Phil the guy behind the desk offered us a lift, he just left as he had to get back to work," replied Tyson.

As they all sat down they all started to talk knowing that it would keep the awkward silence at bay. But Hilary just started into space, her mind elsewhere.

'Why didn't I keep a better eye on him? Then again who would have thought he would have climbed out of the window. But I should have woken him up to have some breakfast; if I had he wouldn't have been by himself in the room…I wonder if he's alright, I hope he wasn't exposed to the venom for too long…'

The brunette stood, wanting to get something to drink, but wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Tyson as he walked towards her.

"Oops sorry Ty," apologised Hilary.

"S'okay" mumbled Tyson.

'Oh man Hilary is really worried, I hope she's not blaming herself, as really it's kind of my fault to begin with. As if I had never of given that potion to Kai then he wouldn't be six years old and I doubt he would have gone there to train; as well he would have been older so the venom would have taken longer to have an effect on him. When he gets back to his normal age I really need to apologize. I just wish they would hurry up so it would stop Hilary worrying,' thought Tyson as he just stared at the white wall opposite them.

The sound of the door opening caused Hilary to stand up quickly, hoping for good news.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	6. Back at the Hotel

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The doctor stepped into the waiting room before spotting the teens and walking over to them.

"How is he?" asked Hilary desperately wanting to know.

"He seems okay for the most part. It seems that he was bitten twice in the same wound, which has lead to a bigger intake of venom. So we gave him two vials of the anti-venom," explained the Doctor who had a heavy accent, as he gestured for them to follow him, "oh and by the way my name is Dr. Jones." Hilary took a sigh of relief after Max has briefed them.

"You are lucky you got him here when he did before the other symptoms started to kick in, and very clever by wrapping it up in a crepe bandage and using a splint," said Dr. Jones as he stopped outside the room. Max again interpreted for them.

"Well we met this guy and he had been bitten as well so he kind of helped us," admitted Hilary, but then realised that he couldn't understand her, but Max kindly told the doctor what she had said. Dr. Jones nodded and opened the door and gestured for them to come in.

"When will he wake up?" asked Max.

"Soon I suppose," said Dr. Jones as he walked out.

Hilary walked towards the bed followed by the Bladebreakers.

Kai was wearing white, the sheets were white and the bed was white. Mostly everything in this room was white, save for the pattern on the walls; it was different coloured polka dots. They all sat down on the white plastic chairs provided, some of them looking around then room, while others just stared at the floor; hoping that Kai woke up soon.

All Kai could hear was silence, but that all changed when he heard a moan but then realized that he had done it. It then went from pitch black to bright white and he again realized that he was doing something and wasn't aware of it.

'My leg really hurts, and I still feel sick, and where am I, how did I get here?'

Flashback

Training, hissing sound, stepping on the snake, getting bitten, Hilary finding him, and then after that it was just a blur.

End Flashback

Kai again opened his eyes, ready for the brightness this time. He looked around the white room until his gaze landed on the four teens, who were all staring at him. So he tried to turn over but found it very difficult as his body felt like lead, so he closed his eyes instead so as to avert their eyes; because he felt uncomfortable at all of them staring at him.

Hilary was the first to get up and go over to the bed. She gently sat on it and asked, "Kai are you ok, and how does your leg feel now?"

"Yes, and it's okay," said Kai very quickly, his eyes opening halfway.

Silence once again fell over the room, but was quickly broken by the doctor who had entered the room not long ago.

"Excuse me, Kai has to stay here for about another 15-30 minutes just to make sure that the anti-venom is working and or he hasn't had an allergic reaction to it, but after that he can go home," Kai looked at him before nodding, as Max told the others what he had said.

"Okay then, feel free to get changed, your clothes are in that top drawer of that bedside table next to you, and there is a bathroom just there," he said pointing to a door in the room, "and I'll come back in about 15 minutes to see how you are," then he left.

Kai quickly got out of bed not a moment sooner than the doctor had finished talking, but regretted it as a sharp pain went through his head and leg, he then slowly limped over to the bathroom. Hilary sighed relived that he was going to be okay. Kai was in there quite a while, so Hilary decided to go knock on the door wondering why he was taking so long.

"Kai are you okay in there?"

"No," came a quite reply.

"Can I come in?" the door unlocking was her response.

She saw him sitting on the toilet only having his top on and one leg in his trousers.

"What's wrong can't you get you trousers on properly?" she asked, Kai shook his head looking down.

"Look come here it's alright nothing to be embarrassed about, your leg feel really heavy like you can't move it properly?" he again nodded, "Don't worry it's just the anti-venom working," she smiled.

"Come on all done," she said as she stood up and held out her hand just as Ray had done the other day; he again hesitantly took it before following her out.

"We need to get Kai some new trousers," said Hilary as Kai looked at his bloody trouser leg.

"Well we'll do that when we get back to the Hotel, as for the Hotel how are we going to get back you guys I don't know the way home," said Tyson.

"We don't have to worry about that now as Dr. Jones hasn't said that we can go yet. And I think I remember the way home," said Ray.

"Well if not I could always look for a map of this area," piped up Kenny.

While they were talking Hilary remembered something she had wanted to ask Kai.

"Kai, did you understand what the doctor was saying to you before?" Kai nodded. "So you can speak English?" Kai again nodded.

The opening of the door caused them to look towards it. In walked the dark haired doctor, who upon seeing Kai standing next to Hilary smiled.

"Well I see that you're feeling better, I just need to ask you a couple of question before you go. Kai do you feel sick in any way?" Kai shook his head. "How does your leg feel?"

"Really heavy, it's hard to move," came his simple reply, while the others were surprised that he spoke English.

"Okay last one do you have a headache or does it hurt anywhere it shouldn't?" again Kai shook his head, "okay feel free to leave," he smiled as he walked out the rest of them following him.

**Back at the Hotel**

Hilary and Kai headed towards the hotel shop while the rest of the boys went round the back of the hotel, just to get some fresh air.

When they saw the Beydish outside they decided that they should get some practice in; as they hadn't done any in a few days and the tournament was coming up really soon.

Ray and Tyson squared off against each other, but in the end Ray eventually won when Tyson wasn't concentrating. Hilary and Kai came back just in time to witness Tyson's defeat.

"Aaww man, I can't believe I lost," moaned Tyson.

"Well Tyson, during a match you should always pay attention" said Ray

"Will you shut up I was concentrating," shouted Tyson.

"All the time?" smiled Kenny.

"Well maybe not all the time…" sheepishly said Tyson as he rubbed the back of his head causing the others to laugh.

The brunette turned to the person sitting next to her, only to find that he was gone.

"Hey, where did Kai go?" asked Hilary standing up.

"We lost him again," sighed Ray as he walked over to Hilary.

"I'm sorry, he was here a second ago," said Hilary as she looked in different directions hoping to see him.

"Well why don't we split up, with his leg he couldn't have gone far," suggested Max, "Tyson and I will look in the Hotel, Kenny can go look out in the front, and Ray and Hilary will search around here. We can meet back here in about 15 minutes." Everyone nodded before heading off to their designated areas.

Tyson and Max searched in the lobby and other rooms downstairs before looking in their room, but found nothing. Kenny walked around the entrance a few times, and looked in the bushes, up a couple of trees even in a bin but found zip. Ray and Hilary looked in bushes, and behind statues and other things he could have hidden behind, and they even went into the back bit of the hotel but also found zilch.

They all met up by the Beydish after the 15 minutes had ended, and just as they were about to start discussing what to do next Hilary walked away for some reason.

"Where does she think she's going?" asked Tyson. "Hey, Hilary, Hilary, come back here."

"Wait, wait I think found him," replied Hilary as she looked up into the tree, her and Ray not looking in trees because they thought it would be hard for him to climb one.

The brunette tried to climb the tree but kept sliding down. Ray then came over to help her, but then what he thought was an easier idea was if he climbed the tree himself. When he got to the top he said almost whispered,

"Hey guys I found him."

"What's he doing?" shouted back up Hilary, "And how do you think he got up there?"

"He's sleeping and I don't know," he said as he came down with the sleeping chibi in his arms.

After Hilary was sitting down and had him in her lap, the boys started to train again. Hilary was always cheering for each of the team members, making sure not to shout too loudly, as she didn't want to wake Kai. About two hours into the session, Kai decided to wake up and even trained with them. The chibi giving them a run for their money, even though he was only six years old. Soon Kai got tired and his leg began to hurt, so Hilary sat him in her lap again as they watched the remaining bits of the training session.

After about four hours of training, they decided that they had, had enough and went up to the hotel room, not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching them retreat back to the building.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	7. BANG!

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; storm-of-insanity for reviewing Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Once they were back in their room, they ordered room service as they had missed dinner being served at the hotel restaurant. This time Hilary managed to get Kai to eat something, and even though it wasn't much, she was just happy that he had eaten.

After dinner, the boys all sat on the sofa and watched TV, while Kai went into the bedroom, Hilary following him. Kai lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling, while Hilary rummaged around in a suitcase for something. It was then she remembered she had forgotten to buy something earlier, and turned round to ask Kai if he wanted to come with her but found the boy asleep. She smiled at how cute he was and put the covers over him. Before she left she closed the window that he had earlier climbed out of, just to make sure that he wasn't cold, before quietly leaving the room.

"I'm just going to go down to the hotel shop, any of you want to come with me?" asked Hilary even though she could probably guess what the answer would be.

"No, and anyway won't it be closed by now?" asked Tyson.

"Nope, the hotel shop stays open until 11 o'clock." She received two more 'no's' from Max and Kenny, but Ray replied with a 'yes'.

"Thanks Ray, bye you lot and don't wake up Kai," she told them, glaring at Tyson before leaving.

"Bye," said Ray, following her.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we all see who can stay up the longest while watching movies," said Tyson as he got out all the DVDs he brought with him.

"Yeah ok," said Max, Kenny just nodded his head,

"But shouldn't we wait until, Hilary and Ray get back."

Max and Tyson looked at each other, "Nah," and put the first DVD in.

"But then they have an advantage over us, as they would have been watching less than us," thought aloud Max as he sat back.

"Oh yea, we don't want them cheating, as we want to win," thought Tyson as he put them down and sat back on the sofa, before flicking through the channels again.

**Forty minutes later**

"Hi, guys," greeted Hilary as her and Ray re-entered the room.

"Finally you're back," sighed Tyson.

"Why, what do you want to do?" asked Ray, cautious of what he was about to say next.

"We are seeing who can stay up the longest watching these films I brought," answered Tyson, "But we thought that we should wait until you get back, to make it fair."

"So you want to play?" asked Max.

"Sure," said Ray, relieved that it wasn't anything else.

"You're on, but first let me just go see if you woke up Kai," Hilary slipped into the room, putting the bags down and seeing that he was still asleep, slipped out again, "you're lucky, he's still asleep."

"Alright let's get this started," said Tyson as he put the DVD in.

**Two hours later**

Kenny was fast asleep hugging Dizzi.

"One down," said Tyson, "three to go."

**Two more hours later**

Max was fast asleep curled up into a little ball on the sofa

"Two down, Two to go."

**Hour later**

Tyson was fast asleep, sprawled out on the floor snoring his head off, but Ray and Hilary were still awake.

"I guess we win," smiled Hilary.

"Yeah, now the only problem now is getting them into bed," said Ray.

"Can't we just wake them up, they still have to get changed for bed anyway," said Hilary as Ray just nodded.

Just as Hilary went to wake Max and Ray went to wake Kenny…

BANG!

Ray and Hilary's line of vision turned to the now open door; Tyson jumped up, Kenny jumped causing him to drop Dizzi, and Max fell off of the sofa.

"What was that?" asked a sleepy Tyson looking around the room, while Max stood up turning to look at what Ray and Hilary were looking at. It was then that Tyson and Kenny turned to look in the same direction everyone was looking in, a look of surprise on all their faces.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	8. I Fell off My Bike

Here is Chapter Eight. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; Blader Fairy Everlasting and surfingpikachu05 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The wooden door of their suite was slammed open with a bang, waking up everybody and causing them to look in that direction. The occupants of the room wore looks of surprise because of the person standing in the doorway. A small Kai stood there a bit unsteady on his feet; his clothes were ripped in various places, and he a few cuts and bruises decorating his pale skin, while there was a long gash on his left leg. Kai's legs finally gave way and he fell to the floor. This caused them to snap out of their shock and Hilary ran towards Kai, while Max darted for the phone. Ray knelt down beside Hilary and tried to comfort her as she tried to wake Kai up.

"But who would do this to him?" asked Tyson.

Hilary sat there and stared at Kai, while Ray and Kenny had the answer straight away.

"Boris" they said in unison.

"Boris?" asked Tyson and Hilary.

"But what would Boris be doing in Australia?" asked Max as he walked back over to them.

"Probably trying to find Kai," suggested Hilary.

"But how would he know he was here?" asked Tyson.

"Well there is a tournament here and the Bladebreakers are entered so put two and two together Tyson," said Ray.

Tyson thought for a little while and then said, "Oh yeah." Everyone fell down anime style.

Hilary and Ray stood up once they saw Phil followed by two people in paramedic's uniforms stop outside their room. The brunette gently put Kai on the stretcher that was being held up the female and male paramedics. They then rushed out Hilary and Ray following as they wanted to go into the ambulance, while Phil offered Tyson, Max and Kenny a lift again.

When they had got into the ambulance, the female paramedic began to check Kai over. She checked his breathing and pulse rate before attending to the wound on his left leg. While the dark haired paramedic was doing her job, Hilary held Kai's hand, which she guessed was more of a comfort for her than him at this point in time.

Kai slowly opened his crimson eyes and was met with the white metallic ceiling of the ambulance. The 6 year old sat up wondering where he was, and when he saw the woman in green, at the end of the stretcher he was laying on Kai started to panic and moved his leg. Feeling someone squeeze his hand he looked to his left to see Hilary and Ray; he relaxed a little but still wouldn't let the woman in green look at his leg.

"Kai it's okay the woman won't hurt you, she's just trying to help," reassured Hilary. Kai looked back at the woman, turned to look at Hilary then back at the woman again, and lay his leg back down again

"How did this happen?" asked the paramedic. Hilary and Ray understood the question, but weren't sure how to answer it.

"I was playing on my bike and I fell," replied Kai. The paramedic just nodded and continued with what she was doing.

**At The Hospital **

They were all seated in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. They wondered why they were taking so long, as from what they had seen nothing really serious had happened to Kai.

Just then a nurse, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes came into the waiting room and walked up to the teens.

"Are you with Kai Hiwatari?" she said in a light Australian accent, Hilary quickly stood up and nodded. "Well if you follow me to his room I'll be able to tell you his injuries," she said while Max gestured for them to follow her. "From what he told us he was on his bike and fell, do you know where he fell?"

"No sorry, he just came back to our room saying he had fallen," replied Max.

The nurse nodded before continuing, "He has a gash in his leg from the knee to the ankle which needed a few stitches, he's hit his head and he also has multiple cuts and bruises," she told them, and Max translated.

"Does he have to stay?" asked Hilary surprising the others.

"Yes, it's just to keep an eye on him because he hit his head. Just to make sure that nothing else is wrong," the light haired nurse replied. Hilary nodded and then looked to Max who smiled before telling her what had been said.

"Here is his room, since it's so late we will allow you to stay until the morning," she told them before leaving.

The five teens entered the room to see Kai sitting on the bed leaning against the pillows. He turned to look at them briefly before looking back at the wall again.

It was silent in the room for a little while when Ray decided to break it.

"Kai, what happened?" he asked hoping the small boy would answer his question, but Kai continued to stare at the wall for a few more minutes. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned to face the people in his room.

Flashback

The small bluenette awoke to the sound of something tapping on glass. He sleepily sat up wondering where it was coming from. Movement from the window caught his eye and he quickly moved over to it.

Upon opening it, he looked down to see a ladder and two men dressed in black at the bottom of it. Kai felt the fear in his chest knowing exactly who they were. One of the men indicated that Kai should come down the ladder; Kai looked back at the door of the room his room before looking back down at the ladder and shook his head. One man held the ladder while the other went to climb it. Kai motioned for them to stop, knowing that if they came up his friends would get hurt. The same man again gestured for him to come down. Kai sighed and complied with his request, knowing this would be the only way to get rid of them.

The 6 year old got halfway down the ladder and stopped, turning so that he could see the men but made sure that he still had a tight grip on the ladder.

"What do you want?" he asked in Russian.

"Lord Boris wishes that we give you something as a reminder of where you belong," replied the fair haired man, who was slightly taller.

"What is it?" asked Kai.

"Come down and you shall find out," answered the other dark haired man.

"What if I don't want to find out?"

"Well we can always force you," said the blonde one his vision turning towards the window Kai had just left.

Kai shook his head and descended the rest of the way, hoping that nothing too bad was going to happen to him.

Once Kai was on the ground, one man grabbed him and put him over his shoulder while the other grabbed the ladder. The guards took Kai to an alley way nearby and pinned him against the wall. Here they beat him a few times before dropping him to the floor. Kai went to run but felt a searing pain in his leg and fell back to the floor.

"How rude, trying to leave when we hadn't even finished yet," one sneered as the other pinned him against the wall again.

They again began to beat him. When they dropped him on the floor a second time, the small boy looked up at them seeing them talking. Kai decided now to make a break for it, and this time he wasn't stopped. To make sure they weren't following him he ran in a different direction.

The bluenette ended up hiding somewhere on the beach, but then it hit him that even if he did run it wouldn't make a difference as they knew where he was staying anyway. So Kai ran back towards the hotel hoping that everyone was alright. Upon reaching the room he forcefully opened the door, relief replacing the fear and worry in his chest, as seeing that they were okay. But he wondered why they were looking at him like that, he then remembered his appearance. Suddenly his legs gave way and his world went black.

End Flashback

The teens again wore shocked expressions when they looked at him, not understanding how that had gone on and they didn't even know about it. They were just glad that Kai had gotten away with minimal injuries, and hoped that this wouldn't happen again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	9. Uncle?

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05, .. and soreKai for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"Kai I'm so sorry if I hadn't of left you all alone in that room then you wouldn't be hurt," apologised Hilary. Kai shook his head.

"It was better that you weren't there as then I didn't have to worry about you getting hurt as well," he told her.

Silence once again reigned over the room, no one really knowing what to say. Kai sighed and lay down, the others guessing that they should be trying to get some sleep as well.

**Next Day**

Hilary woke as the sunlight hit her face. She yawned and looking around her trying to remember where she was. It hit when her gaze landed on the empty bed were Kai was _supposed _to be lying. Her heart started to beat faster as she thought of last night. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the chibi standing by the window staring out of it. She made her way over to the window and knelt beside him. The small bluenette continued to stare out of the window for a few seconds longer before turning his attention to the girl beside him.

"Morning, I'm guessing you feel okay," she greeted as Kai nodded in response to her question.

Movement behind them caused them to turn round to see Ray walking towards them. He smiled and waved, still looking half asleep. Kai made his way back to the bed, Hilary and Ray following him. The dark haired blader was about to say something, but the door opening stopped him.

In walked the light haired nurse from last night, a smile on her face.

"Morning," she greeted before making her way over to Kai and checked him over making sure he was alright.

"Everything seems alright, so we'll let you go when visiting hours start. Which is in about two hours," she told them looking at her watch. "I know it's a lot of trouble, but since you stayed here last night we would like to ask you to leave and return when visiting hours start please," she told them before leaving.

Hilary and Ray sighed wondering why they just couldn't stay here, it was only two hours. So they woke up the other members of the team before bidding Kai goodbye and leaving.

Once at their hotel they had showers, dressed and ate breakfast before making their way back to the hospital.

When they were at the hospital, and arrived at Kai's room they were surprised to find the brown haired nurse sitting on the bed a note in her hands. She looked up with her dark brown eyes when they entered and stood up.

"Hi, I'm sorry you just missed Kai but I was told to wait here to give you this," she told them handing them the letter she had been holding.

The brunette was the one to take the letter and simply stared at their team name on the white envelope before turning her vision back to the nurse, who was now gathering the sheets she had stripped earlier.

"Um excuse me, what do you mean 'we just missed him'?" asked Ray.

"A man came by soon after you left; he claimed that he was Kai's uncle or something. Kai confirmed so we let him go with the man. The man was the one who gave me the letter, he also told me that you guys knew he was coming," she explained turning to leave.

All five of them now knew exactly who had taken Kai, and this made their blood boil. Their attention was then turned to Hilary who was still holding the letter. The brunette slowly opened the letter, and carefully read and re-read the letter before passing it to Ray.

"What does it say?" asked Tyson as he tried to peer over Ray's shoulder to read it.

"Dear Bladebreakers

Yes I have your 'friend' Kai and he will remain with me until he is at the age of 16, again. But you're probably thinking why I'm doing this aren't you. I didn't plan on him being this size and age, but this is perfect as now I can re-mould him into the warrior he was supposed to be. Don't bother coming to save him, as if I catch you one of the places that I might be I will hurt him with every step that you get closer.

Boris," Ray read aloud. Just as he went to put the letter away he noticed a few more pieces of paper in the envelope. He slowly took it out and unfolded them, only to reveal that it was four maps.

"Why would he include maps of where he could be?" asked Max.

"Because he wants us to go looking for him so that he can hurt Kai," croaked Hilary her voice a bit wobbly at the end. "We need to get him back Ray, if we don't…"

"We'll get him back, there's no need to think about that," Ray reassured her, as he looked over to her seeing that her chestnut bangs were hiding her eyes, but he could still tell she was crying.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Ray as he sat next to the brunette. Hilary looked at him with her tear-streaked face and nodded, but Ray knew better and gave her hug.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	10. Following the Maps

Here is Chapter Ten. Enjoy!

I would like to thank: Tiger., Rejiita, and surfingpikachu05 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Once they had all gotten over the shock of the news they had been given, and Hilary had calmed down they decided to head back to the hotel.

"You guys I know that these maps could either lead us to Kai, or they won't, but we're going to try following them right?" asked Tyson causing them all to stop.

"Of course we are, it's just we have to be careful because of the risks involved," replied Ray.

"It would be a better idea if we were to attempt this at night, as then it'd be harder to detect us," suggested Kenny.

"But wouldn't it also be harder for us to actually get there, since it's dark?"

"I guess, but if we start out at dusk then by the time we reach our destination it will be dark," put forward Kenny.

"Yea that sounds good, I say we do that," agreed Ray and earned nods from the rest of the group.

**With Kai**

The small bluenette slowly opens his eyes, only to find everything blurry. As his vision began to clear, he saw where he was; in a dark, damp cell, a cold wind blowing through every now and again, and the only light coming from between the cell door bars. It was then Kai remembered what transpired hours ago. A moan escapes his lips and he shakily gets to his feet.

Every muscle in his body tensed when he heard footsteps, his gaze was then focused on the cold grey ground, not wanting to look up. Not even when the creaking of the cell door opening reached his ears.

Kai tries not to show his fear as the man walks towards him, but soon forgets all about that when he is suddenly pushed to the floor. The frightened boy quickly scrambles to his feet but is again pushed down.

"I pushed you to the floor for a reason; now take off your top."

"But sir I haven't done anything," said Kai quickly as to try and get out of being punished.

"Oh yes you have. You managed to get away from us. Your grandfather and I couldn't find you, he was ever so upset," sneered Boris as he revealed the whip from behind his back.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to…I don't remember doing that at all," Kai told him hoping that would save him, even though he knew it would do nothing.

"Your sorry means nothing, now take off your top," ordered Boris. Kai nodded and did what he was told before leaning on all fours.

The first hit caused Kai to yelp slightly as he hadn't been ready for it. For the next ten minutes Kai tried his best not to scream by biting down on his lip. Kai could feel the blood running down his chin at having bitten so hard.

When Boris had finished Kai's back was now red raw. He then ordered Kai to put his top back on, which Kai did with the last bit of strength he had. Boris then smoothed the top over Kai's back, earning a few hisses from the boy.

The closing of the cell door signalled that Kai could now collapse on the floor, and let the tears he had been holding back fall. He sniffed every now and again and closed his eyes as he felt exhaustion take over him.

The Bladebreakers were still in their hotel room, trying to figure out which way they should be going.

"I can't work out these stupid maps," shouted Tyson as he threw them to the ground.

"Tyson don't, we need that. Why don't you let Ray or Max read them, maybe they can make more sense of them," said Hilary as she bent down to get the maps.

So Ray took all four maps and laid them out on the floor and studied each one of them; finding that on each map the hotel they were staying at was circled, and so was their destination. After about ten minutes, he found out which map was closest to where they were staying and which was the furthest.

So the five teens took the maps and set out, wanting to leave before it got too dark.

About ten minutes away was their first destination; but there was nothing there but a half demolished building. They even searched inside it for a secret way in, but found nothing. They sighed, before making their way to the next one. Once again there was nothing, this time a completely collapsed building; and this just made their hearts feel heavier.

They also found out that this was the same with the last two buildings they went to. By now they were exhausted from having to go all over town, not surprised that Boris had lied to them, and to top it all if it was pitch black.

They all sought rest in a nearby park, glad that there were a few lampposts here and there. Tyson and Max lay down on the grass, while Hilary, Ray and Kenny sat on the benches provided.

"I can't believe we thought that Boris would give us the actual map to where Kai was, I should have known it was a lie right from the start," sighed Ray.

"Yea, this was nothing but a waste of time and energy," said Tyson taking the maps off of Ray.

Just as Tyson was about to screw the maps up Hilary grabbed them out of his hands and set them down on the grass beside him.

"Hil what are you doing? You know that they don't lead us anywhere, so let me get rid of them," said Tyson kneeling down beside her.

"Yea Hil, they're of no use to us now," added Max. But Hilary wasn't listening she was rearranging the maps. While they had been walking she had kept on noticing a dark square on one side of each map. Now she just wanted to know if what she thought were true.

Once she had finished, the boys all gasped at what she had found. As you put all of the maps together, there was a building in the middle.

"That is where we have to go, come on boys," smiled Hilary grabbing the maps and standing up, as the boys just looked at one another before following her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	11. Breaking and Entering

Here is Chapter Eleven of Mizugusuri. Enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

Later that night Kai awoke, his chest filling with dread as he realised he was still here. He stiffly sat up and just stared at the wall. He had mixed emotions bottled up inside of him he just wanted to let out. He felt like he was going to cry as he thought his new friends had abandoned him without a second thought. He felt so angry with Boris for hitting him yesterday when he didn't deserve it. He felt scared and lonely as no one was with him. He felt that no one cared for him. And he felt many, many more. Kai just wished he knew where Tala was, at least then he wouldn't be lonely.

A little ray of light filled the room causing Kai to look toward it, but it soon disappeared as Boris stepped into the doorway. Kai then tried to stand up straight, but failed his legs not having the strength to support him right now. Boris didn't say anything; he just grabbed Kai roughly by his wrist and then dragged him down to the training facility.

**With Hilary and the others **

"We should go down this road, take two rights, two lefts and then go straight down," ordered Ray. Max and Tyson nodded and just followed, while Hilary was behind them deep in thought. As soon as they had finished those instructions they were in front of a very huge run down factory.

"Hey what is this, another joke?" shouted Tyson, "all this is, is another stinkin' run down factory."

"Calm down Tyson it could be in disguise," said Hilary as she looked around the building hoping to see a way in.

"Sir we have visitors," said a man in the control room.

"Good, it seems that they have worked out that puzzle. It's a shame really, oh well tell the people down in the training room that we have visitors they'll know what to do," ordered Boris.

"Yes sir," answered the man.

Hilary found a bordered up door, and went to talk towards it but stopped knowing that wouldn't be the entrance as that was too easy.

"We've got find a way in," stated Max.

"Let's go round the back," said Hilary as she started to walk away.

The five of them quickly ran round to the back, but they all failed to notice the small camera watching them.

They all looked across the back of the building, it looking worse here than in the front if possible. The building looked like it would collapse any minute. The five of them tried to open doors, windows, move bits of wood they thought looked loose. In the end Ray spotted another piece of loose looking wood and kicked it; this time it falling down to reveal an air vent that was just big enough for them to crawl through.

"Do you think that, that was put there on purpose?" asked Max peering into it.

"Well if it was, then they meant for us to come and get Kai back, so I say we go in," replied Ray getting into the dark hole.

"Sir they seem to have disappeared," said the man, looking around all the cameras, but not seeing anything.

"Very well tell them our visitors have disappeared for now," replied Boris, knowing that they still lurked around.

The man who was punishing Kai hit him once more in the stomach, before throwing him against the wall. Kai slid down the wall, lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, hurt written all over his face, which was covered by his slate bangs.

Tyson, Hilary, Max, Ray and Kenny felt like they had been crawling for hours, their hands and knees were sore, and they were just getting more tired. The only good thing being that the further down they went the cooler it got.

When they met a fork in the road, they were deciding which way to go when a shout reached their ears. They listened for it again and realized that, that person was speaking in Russian.

"I wonder who that is?" whispered Hilary, as she moved herself closer to the wall of the vent. She then spotted light down the right side of the fork in the vent and went down there, everyone whispering as loud as they could, telling her to come back.

Hilary had found a grate so that she could see down below her. She saw a huge room with loads of children beybattling against each other, but she gasped at what she saw happening in the corner. Kai was lying in a heap against the wall, and the man was probably telling him to get up. In the end he gave up went up to Kai and pulled him up by his hair. Kai didn't react at all. The others had now come up behind her, but only Ray could see what was happening.

The trainer then, walked up to someone obviously higher than him and said in English, "Sir this one won't do anything, what shall I do with him?" pointing over at Kai.

Just as that man was about to do something, Boris walked in and over to him, grabbing Kai by the hair and pulling his head back so he was staring at him. Kai made sure he didn't show any emotion as not to get hit again.

"You will do what you're told first time every time. You got that brat. Don't and you'll get punished four times as hard. Okay," spat Boris.

"Yes sir," whispered Kai.

"I didn't hear you," shouted Boris as he shook Kai.

"Yes sir," croaked Kai.

"Good, now go back and be a good boy," said Boris as he let go and kicked him.

Hilary and Ray gasped at what they had just seen, but moved away from the grate as Boris walked out of the room.

"What happened?" asked Tyson, Max and Kenny.

Ray then explained as he could see that Hilary was still upset. She just peered out of the vent at the little chibi ripping his beyblade over and over again, and hoped that he wasn't in too much pain.

They then carried down this side of the vent, as it seemed to be going in the right direction, but soon enough they came to a dead end, and had no choice but to get out and go into the corridor. They looked all around them before walking as quietly as they could, as well as staying near the walls so that they wouldn't cast too much of a shadow. The five of them weren't really sure where to go; they just followed the direction they had been going in so far.

Soon enough their good luck was put to an end, when footsteps could be heard. Ray spotted a door to his left and quickly pulled everyone in there. Hilary had her head to the door as she listened to who it was.

"Come on brat. You've already caused me enough trouble. It's your own fault that you're going to get punished later. If you just did what you were told once in a while then this wouldn't happen," she could hear a man talking but couldn't understand a word he was saying. Next struggling could be heard, followed by a loud snap and accompanied with a louder yell. She then heard laughter that sounded like Kai, but it died away as the boy began to run.

**With Kai **

'I know I shouldn't have done that but at least he isn't saying all that mean stuff to me anymore.'

Kai ran into something or rather someone; he rubbed his head and looked up to find Boris. He gulped. Now he was in for it. Boris picked him up by the ripped grey T-shirt they had given him to wear, and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't ever let me see you do that again," he again slammed against the wall for emphasis, "got it," Kai nodded, "can't hear you," as he once again slammed him against the wall.

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He then dragged the poor boy down to his cell.

**With the Bladebreakers**

"I just heard Kai," she whispered.

"What was he doing?" asked Ray.

"Well this one guy was telling him off I think, then I think he broke the guys arm or something else broke and then he ran off," she told them. "Well we better get out of here," suggested Hilary as she turned to open the door, but Max stood staring at something.

"Hey Max what ya looking at?" asked Tyson turning round to his friend. Max just pointed to the wall of shelves behind them which held clear bottles with different coloured insides all lined up neatly on each shelf.

"This must be their potions room or something," said Tyson standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at them. "They all have labels on them, but it's just letters and stuff, it doesn't actually tell you what they do."

"Well it wouldn't would it Tyson, as the people using them should know what they do," said Hilary as she turned round back to the door. "Come on guys we should get going."

Just as they were about to leave they could hear more footsteps, and they backed themselves up against the wall. The sound of the door handle turning caused them to gasp knowing that they were about to get caught.

Two scientists walked in holding more bottles, this time with clear liquid. They put these back and took some coloured ones before leaving.

Ray slid down the door, "That was a close one," he sighed.

"Yes, I am so happy that you found this door Ray. Can you imagine if they found us? Kai would be in so much pain right now," said Hilary just leaning against the wall.

"Well guys we better get out of here, before they have to come in here to get something else," said Max as he opened the second door.

**With Kai**

After Boris had locked Kai back up. Kai just stared at the ground and wondered what his new friends were up to. He was glad that he had been able to spend some time with them, away from this hell hole. But also wished that he had been able to stay with them. His thoughts then wandered onto Tala, and hoped that he was having a better time than he was.

**With the others **

"Which way do you think they went?" whispered Hilary the others shrugged.

"Well which direction did it sound like Kai was running in Hil?" asked Ray, still looking around for any cameras.

"Well he came from the way that we did, so I'm guessing he would have carried on going straight," she told them.

"Well we carry on in this direction then," decided Tyson, they all nodded.

"Sir we have intruders" stated the man again, who was still monitoring the screens.

"Ah yes Kai's so called 'friends'. You know what to do," replied Boris, the man nodded and picked up a nearby phone.

**With Kai**

A guard stepped into the room, Kai still sat against the wall staring at the floor. The man came over to Kai and pulled him into a standing position, so that he could rip off his top which had stuck to some of his earlier wounds making it more painful. He then revealed the two-tailed whip he had brought with him. Kai just got onto all fours, not knowing what he done to earn this punishment, but also knew that it was better to let this guy do it than make a fuss as then Boris would come to do it, and his punishments were always worse.

After about 15 minutes Kai collapsed, exhausted.

"Sir should I carry on or have they disappeared again?" he spoke into a headset; Kai looked up at him wondering who they were talking about.

"No, no carry on we've still got our eye on them," he sneered obviously enjoying this.

**With Hilary and the others **

"I can't seem to find anymore cameras, but there has to be some as we're getting pretty deep into the abbey," sighed Ray as they all leant against the wall.

"Well maybe they're hidden," said Hilary, but then what had just said hit her and she gasped as did Ray.

"That means we've been spotted," replied Ray, looking around at the ceiling again for any sign of them.

"Kai," gasped Hilary.

Boris laughed as they all turned to face one another, fear painted all over their faces before running off in another direction.

They all then started to run even though they didn't know where they were going. They finally stopped after what felt like ages to a place Ray had directed them, hoping that there were no cameras about.

**With Kai**

"They haven't gone, they're just hiding, but you can stop now as if not he'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

"Yes sir," he coiled up the whip before roughly putting Kai's top back on which he thought he was being nice, but then he smoothed it over his back making Kai hiss.

**With the others**

They all sat in a little dead end that they had found, trying to get comfortable, all of them tired, scared and worried. They had no choice but to stay here, as they had had a hard enough time getting in and knew trying to leave and come back again would be harder.

The five teens were all nodding off when a familiar figure, who was walking down the corridor, had heard someone; he thought the guards don't usually stay round here this late. He followed the sound and found Tyson and his friends hiding where, he and his friends had frequently hidden, but he realized that there was one person missing…Kai! He knelt down to wake them, but as soon as he touched Ray's shoulder he jumped thinking it was a guard or even worse Boris. Upon seeing who it was he woke everyone up and they all followed him.

The Bladebreakers were too sleepy to ask what was going on, and just followed him. When they got to a room they all quickly clambered in. By now they were fully awake and realized who had saved them, it was…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	12. Pain

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; surfingpikachu05 and Mori'quessir for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

…Tala!

They all turned round to stare at him as if they had never seen him before. Tala stepped back a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable at all of them staring at him.

"Tala, you don't know how happy we are to see you," said Tyson while Tala just raised an eyebrow at this.

"What he means is that we're so happy to see someone that we recognize," made clear Hilary.

Tala nodded before asking, "Where's Kai?"

"Ah, that's the problem. That's why we're here to get Kai," said Ray, not wanting to look Tala in the eye.

"Explain," demanded Tala.

"Long story…but I can make it short. Kenny was looking for something on the Internet and then Tyson found it and made it, then he stupidly gave it to Kai. Now he's a chibi. He was recently in an accident, then another which was Boris' doing and was admitted to Hospital. Then Boris took him, and left a map of where he was. But it had some puzzle on it, we figured it out, and now here we are," quickly explained Hilary.

Tala nodded, "I can help you, but you have to do everything I say. One false move and Boris could get you, but it's too late now. We'll do it in the morning. Now I'm sorry that the room is so small but feel free to lie anywhere you want," as he went over his 'bed.'

**Morning, With Kai**

The small bluenette opened his eyes only to be greeted with the cold stone floor. It was then that the aches and pains all over his body decided to make themselves known, giving him a slight headache. A cold wind blew through the cell, which sent shivers down Kai's sore spine. The squeaking of the un-oiled hinges reached his ears, followed by footsteps as someone entered the cell.

"Morning brat," Kai stiffly stood up; he knew that voice it belonged to his grandfather. His hopes rose as he thought he had come to take him away from this horrid place. Boy was he wrong.

Voltaire approached him and slapped him round the face; causing his weak body to fall to the floor. Kai was shocked by his actions; but didn't let it show as he tried to get up but was beaten to it by Voltaire as he pulled him up by his hair then threw him across the room.

"Sir the children were last spotted last night near Tala's room," said a voice behind him, Voltaire turned round to see a guard standing there.

"Good. That means that they're still in the building." He then grabbed his grandson by the arm and dragged him into a standing position, before punching him in the stomach, sending him to the floor again.

**With Tala and the others,** **in vent**

Tala had woken them all up bright and early. So early that he knew he would miss the guards as they came to get him for training which he knew he would pay for later.

They had all left the room quietly, but Tala had heard a guard sneaking round last night and knew that Voltaire and Boris knew the Bladebreakers were still here. So he did the sensible thing and tried to get from one place to another by crawling through the vent.

"Ok they should be down at the training facility," whispered Tala, "I'll go in and see if I can see Kai you stay up here. If they see me then I'm going to have to stay in there for at least four maybe five hours so try to entertain yourselves."

They saw Tala sneak into the room, through the grate in the vent and they waited for about 5 minutes before Tala finally came out. The redhead shook his head to say that there was no sign of Kai.

When Tala was in the vent again he whispered, "No sign of him. He must be in his cell still."

"But how are we going to find that?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah, this place is like one big maze," said Tyson.

"Easy," said Tala, "They would put him in the one in the one they usually do, which I think is the next floor down. But these air vents don't go down all the way, so we would have to get out sometime, and we can't be seen or Boris will hurt Kai."

"How did you know? I don't think we told you, did we?" whispered Max

"It's the kind of thing Boris would do," replied Tala.

**With Kai**

Voltaire was still at it by punching, kicking Kai, while Kai tried with all his might not to cry as he was harsher than the trainers and Boris put together. By now he had bitten his lip so hard, that he was sure that he would be left with a hole in it.

"Had enough, brat," spat Voltaire. Kai didn't say anything he just laid on the floor motionlessly, "answer me," shouted Voltaire as he kicked Kai in the ribs, breaking more of them. Kai still didn't answer him which wasn't a very wise thing to do.

**With Tala and the others **

After travelling through this endless vent for hours it finally came to an end, which Tala said it would do. They all jumped out and they were transported from an almost pitch black air vent, to a dimly lit and dank corridor; so the only difference between the two was in the corridor there was more space.

"Come on follow me, and do exactly as I do, and when I say that I mean it, because if Boris sees something that at all resembles you he will hurt Kai." So they followed Tala step by step just as he had instructed.

**With Kai**

"I said answer me brat," shouted Voltaire as he picked Kai up before again throwing him across the room. Kai went crashing into a wall with a loud crack which he couldn't help but cry out from. Voltaire of course heard this kicked him in the stomach winding him, after that Voltaire had, had enough of torturing his grandson and left.

He had left his only grandson in a hurt, crumpled heap on the floor in the uncomforting darkness as the tears made its down his face as he silently cried.

'So he just proved it. He doesn't love me. I hate him so much. I thought he loved me, cared for me. But no he just used me for Biovolt. I hate you grandfather; after all you put me through I will get you back. I promise. I will get you back.'

Kai screamed, "I HATE YOU!" through his tears before passing out, a sentence which Voltaire, Tala, Hilary, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny all heard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	13. You Came

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Blader Fairy Everlasting and Pink –Phantom for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The surprised teens looked up and down the corridor wondering which direction that had come from.

"What was that?" they all asked each other except from Tala.

"It sounded like Kai," said Hilary. They all looked at Tala.

"It was Kai," stated Tala as he continued to creep along the corridor.

"Why did he scream 'I hate you'? asked Hilary.

"He was probably screaming at Voltaire or at Boris," replied Tala.

"But then that means…" trailed off Hilary.

"That he's hurt Kai," finished Tala.

The sounds of two sets of footsteps caused the teens to freeze.

"Well, have these so called 'friends' of my godforsaken grandson been caught yet?"

"No, no yet sir, we're still looking everywhere for them."

"Good because when we do find them, they're going regret the fact that they ever met Kai," laughed Voltaire. Hilary gasped. "What was that," asked Voltaire.

Tala motioned for them to go into a nearby room, Voltaire quickly came round the corner where they were just standing a few minutes ago. The only thing he saw was a flash of orange and white. He instantly recognized who that was.

"Tala, come out, I know you're there. Come out now or I'll force you out." The redhead reluctantly came out, hoping that he wouldn't see the others.

"Why were you there my dear boy?"

"Sorry sir I was just looking for something."

"Something or maybe someone, by any chance were you looking for my dear grandson's friends?" Tala shook his head. "Very well, as they were spotted near you cell, and if I catch you with them you're in for it, got me boy," Tala nodded and Voltaire walked off.

"Now that's what you call a close one," whispered Tyson, once he was sure that Voltaire was far enough away.

"We're not that far now. All we need to do now is to keep going down this corridor, turn right and we should be at a row of cells Kai's being the last one," Tala told them.

"But isn't the door locked," asked Max.

"Yes, but that's not a problem because I have this," said Tala as he dangled the key in front of them.

"How did you get that?" asked Ray.

"Swiped it from a guard when they weren't looking," replied Tala.

They crept as quietly as they could trying not to make any sound at all, but they all froze when they heard voices.

"Yeah we have to stay here just in case they come to get the kid."

"Yeah he seems so much more helpless when he's a kid."

"He's still a right pain in the arse though. You know that little brat broke my arm."

"Yeah well he's broke several of my bones and you don't hear me complaining."

"Why didn't Voltaire chain him up again?"

"I don't know. But he looks like he's been beaten, that could be the reason."

"Hey let me look, where I can't see him."

"He's over there in the corner."

"It's too dark."

"See that lump in the corner."

"Yeah."

"Well that's him."

"Oh."

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter

"Oh my gosh, what has Voltaire done to him?" whispered Hilary.

"They've probably seen us and beat him up," answered Tala.

"Hey what's that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like voices."

"We're probably hearing things."

"Yeah come on let's go back to making fun of the kid."

"They almost heard us we can't talk anymore," shushed Tala.

"How are we going to get them away from Kai's cell?" asked Max.

"Okay I'm going to go out there so they can see me and I'll lead them somewhere while you lot undo the door and get Kai out," instructed Tala as he handed them the key.

"But we don't know how to get out," said Kenny.

"Don't worry stay here and I should be back within 5 to 10 minutes," said Tala as he put his plan into action.

"Hey idiots, over here," shouted Tala, as he stood there for a little while before running off.

"Hey there's that kid."

"But doesn't he like stay here."

"Yeah, but he's friends with that kid. And he just insulted us."

"Ok, let's get him."

As soon as the guards were out of sight they ran over to his cell.

"The doors stuck," said Tyson as he tried the push the door after unlocking it.

"Here let me do it," said Ray as he kicked it open, "ow that door was stuck tight" as he rubbed his ankle.

The brunette was the first in and immediately ran over to Kai, praying that he was still conscious. Hilary picked up his limp body and gently shook him seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Kai please wake up, please Kai," whispered Hilary as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"Where's Tala?" asked Max, looking down the corridor for him.

"Well he did say 5-10 minutes," said Kenny, also wanting Tala to hurry up.

"He's waking up," gasped Hilary, Kai slowly opened his crimson orbs, but it took a while until he realized that Hilary was starting at him.

"You came," he croaked.

"Of course we came, are you okay?" whispered back Hilary. Kai just nodded, but just by looking at him Hilary knew he wasn't alright.

"Hey guys I'm back," shouted Tala from outside the cell.

"Hey why don't you come in so you can rest a while, you probably ran a long way," shouted back Tyson.

"No, I'm fine but come on out quickly before the guards realized I tricked them and come back," again shouted Tala.

They ran out their hopes finally risen that they had gotten their friend, and that they were finally getting out of this dump, but it quickly plummeted again after they saw what was on the other side…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	14. More Pain

Here is Chapter Fourteen, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; SemiSane, Pink –Phantom, and surfingpikachu05 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

They all stood wide eyed and staring at the scene in front of them. Tala was standing there, two guards on each arm one with a gun to his head.

"So very nice of you to join us," sneered Boris.

"You let Tala go," demanded Tyson.

"I will let Tala go if you let Kai go," negotiated Boris.

"What are you going to do to him?" shouted Hilary, holding on tightly to her chibified friend.

"Well that depends if you put Kai back where you found him I won't shoot Tala and you will all be taken elsewhere, and you'll get a surprise tomorrow. But if you don't I'll shoot Tala…and Kai" replied Boris an evil sneer on his lips.

They all had no choice so Hilary gingerly put Kai back in the cell.

"Don't worry Kai, it'll be okay we'll come back," she quickly whispered before running out.

"Good, now take them all to a cell," ordered Boris, the guy with the gun banged it on Tala's head knocking him out, while some other guards who had been at the bottom of the corridor came and also knocked them out before dragging them away.

Tala woke some hours later to find himself staring at the ceiling of a cell, he quickly sat up and looked around him to see the Bladebreakers strewn all around him. He stood up and walked over to the barred door trying to see down the corridor to see if they were anywhere near Kai. A sigh escaped from his lips as he realized that they weren't, before trudging back over to a corner to wait for everyone else to wake. He didn't have to wait long as in the few minutes it had taken him to sit down in the corner so he was facing the door, a few of them had started to wake up.

"Where are we?" said Ray rubbing his head as he sat up.

"In a cell," simply replied Tala.

"Okay, where are we exactly," asked Tyson.

"Well remember that corridor we came to before the one where Kai is that's where we are," answered Tala.

"How do we get out?" asked Tyson.

"Usually you don't," sighed Tala. "I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow," he said under his breath, but Max being the closest to him heard.

"Why, didn't Boris say we were getting surprise tomorrow?" asked Max.

Tala nodded, "but not in the way you're thinking, it'll be a nasty surprise." The rest of them just nodded.

"Well we had all better get a good night sleep as we're not sure what is going to happen tomorrow," said Hilary.

"But what time is it, it can't be night time yet can it?" asked Kenny as Max and Tyson both looked at their watches.

"Well by my watch its 4:50," read Max.

"4:50, 28 seconds and counting," added Tyson while Hilary just shook her head.

"We've got ages what are going to do till then?" moaned Tyson and he flopped back onto the hard floor.

"Well we could try to find a way out of here," suggested Hilary.

"The only way out is the door, and there is no window and the bars are too small to slip through and only the guards have the keys," listed Tala, as the others looked towards the floor now having to think of new ideas.

They had managed to entertain themselves for a few hours, but ended up going to sleep around 9pm as there wasn't really anything else to do. The teens bade each other good night and began to try and get comfortable to go to sleep, using their jackets, caps, laptops and other items to lie on.

Early the next morning, they were woken up by the rude voices of the guards.

"Wake up you brats, I said wake up," shouted the guard they recognized with the gun from yesterday, as he dragged his gun across the bars of the cell before opening it and dragging Tala out.

They all covered their ears to block out the dreadful sound. Ray looked over at the guard, and saw that he had Kai under the other arm and it looked like he was unconscious.

"Later another guard is going to come and get you lot when these two ready," he sneered before storming off.

They all sat in semi-darkness; the light they were receiving was falling through the bars of the door. The teens sat around the room, trying not to worry about what was going to happen next.

The squeak of the door brought them out of their daze as several guards clambered in claiming one teen and dragging them out.

They were dragged down a few corridors before coming to a darkened room. Here they were bound to the wall by their wrists.

A voice caused them to turn to look to the left of them. There stood a man with dark greasy hair and beady black eyes.

"Whoever closes their eyes I get to whip 'em," he sneered as he showed them his worn down whip, causing them to gulp.

About 5 minutes later light flooded the room, and gasps escaped their lips at the scene in front of them. On the opposite side of the room, Kai and Tala, were also chained to the wall. This was then obscured by Boris walking in front of them.

"Now you will see what happens when you sneak in here, br-" but he stopped as he heard whispering behind him.

He swiftly turned round to see the red head whispering something to Kai, and he whipped Tala who hissed.

"As I was saying, bring me the girl," shouted Boris.

Hilary dropped to the floor rubbing her wrists as she stood up, and shakily walked towards Boris scared of what he was going to do to her. Surprise filled her when all he did was hand her a whip. It was then replaced by dread when she realised what she had to do with it.

She gasped stepping away from it, "No."

"Oh yes, wouldn't it hurt more if a friend did it than an enemy," he sneered, Hilary shook her head before hissing and falling to the floor.

"Hilary," Tala shouted and Boris whipped him as well.

"Either you whip them, or I'll whip you," Hilary again shook her head and was whipped across the legs this time drawing blood.

"Don't Hilary, it's not worth it, we know you don't mean or want to do it," spoke up Kai as he lifted his head to look at her.

"We'd rather get hurt than watch you get hurt," added Tala before Boris whipped them both.

"I see you're both going soft, that can be changed," he sneered before offering the whip to Hilary again.

She looked at then whip before looking at the two boys and saw the pleading look in their eyes before standing and cautiously taking the whip.

"Good, good, now hit them hard like you mean it, and if you don't I've always got another one."

Hilary stared at Boris disgusted that he had a smile on his face; she couldn't believe that she was doing this, but at least they knew she didn't want to do it.

She was brought out of her musings by a sharp pain on the back of her legs before connecting with the ground again.

"Stop messing around and start already," he shouted.

But she just couldn't, she looked at the whip before looking at their faces, but again felt another sharp pain on the back of her legs. Again she stood before she got posed read to strike before shouting,

"I'm sorry!" and whipping one of them but not knowing who as she closed her eyes which caused another blow to be dealt on her back.

She looked at that evil man who had made her do this with tears in her eyes.

"You have to look at what you're doing, you'll want to see that look of pain upon their pretty faces now won't you," he snickered.

Hilary again shouted 'I'm Sorry!' before whipping Tala the tears dripping down her face.

After five blows each had been dealt Boris dismissed her and told them to bring him Ray.

"Now do it just as you 'friend' did it but with more force so it draws blood this time."

"Why are you making us do this?" demanded Ray.

Boris evilly smiled before saying, "well I owe you that much. Well its simple, if your friends here think that you're against them they won't want to save you any more than I do, and then you'll be mine to play with," he evilly smiled.

"You sick twisted bastard," uttered Ray glaring daggers at him.

"Tut, tut, language," he said before whipping Ray across the legs which was sort of cushioned but not very much by his trousers, "now start or do you want another one."

The whip was snatched out of his hand before turning to his two chained up friends and apologized just like Hilary did before dealing them 5 hits each.

Ray was whipped as well as he went back for taking too long, they all went up, all refused, all were whipped. Tyson being the last one had a plan up his sleeve and knew that if he did it he would be in serious trouble.

"Here you go now try to succeed where you 'friends' failed."

It was snatched again when Boris once again heard whispering and whirled round to see the culprits. Tyson thought this was his chance before whipping Boris four times on his back hoping to do some damage.

The evil man turned round eyes wide with anger, "how dare you boy," he shouted before clicking his fingers and Tyson was dealt with two while his friends were dealt with four

"Try that again and your friends get quadruple," he snickered.

Tyson stamped his foot at least he had tried he looked Tala and Kai in the face an apologetic look on his face while they shook their heads as if to say well you tried.

Tala's shirt and trousers were ripped; he had a few welts on his chest and legs as did Kai.

"Now since you all had pathetic tries I'm going to show you how it's done," he sneered before getting out his four tailed whip.

The five teens had to stay there for just under thirty minutes and watch as Kai and Tala were tortured. The Bladebreakers had closed their eyes several times, each getting whipped as well.

By the end of it Kai's clothes were ripped even more his top upper half was almost caked in blood while he just had a few trickles of blood on his legs, like Tala. While Tala also had a few cuts and bruises on his face, a bloody nose, and his lip was bleeding from where he had to bite it so he wouldn't cry out as did Kai. But now their breathing was even more laboured.

Hilary just looked down, not being able to look at the pain on their faces, more tears making its way down her already tearstained face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	15. How Do We Get Out?

Here is Chapter Fifteen, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The saddened Bladebreakers were all thrown back into their cell, while Tala and Kai were thrown into another one.

Once Tala's body had hit the floor, pain seared through all his wounds, he then heard a small thud on the flood. He slowly opened his eyes to another dark room, scanning it until his ice blue orbs rested on Kai's motionless figure in the corner. Tala painfully got onto his hands and knees before crawling over to Kai.

"Don't worry Kai I'll get you out of here," whispered Tala before he blacked out, one arm draped over Kai.

After five teens had been shoved into their cell, they all sat down across the back wall, tired after today's events, their chests filled with worry for the other two.

Hilary wiped the tears from her eyes, "how could they make us do that to them, did you see how badly we hurt them?"

Tyson being the one next to her, pulled her into a hug, hoping to make her feel better before saying,

"I think I speak for all of us when I say as Ray said before what a sick twisted Bastard he is. Good for you man saying it to his face, and that we all didn't want to do it. We all protested but we were made to do it anyway but at least they knew we didn't want to do it," Hilary nodded.

"And anyway we didn't do much damage, as we didn't even draw any blood. It was Boris that did most of the damage," added Ray, while everyone just nodded feeling a bit better.

"How is everyone's whip marks feeling?" asked Max.

A series of grunts where heard, as Hilary looked down at the welts at her legs, it looked like the dried blood frozen as it was dripping down her leg. As the boys rolled up their trousers while Kenny looked down at his legs as Hilary had done.

"Guys we've got to find a way out of this cell and rescue Kai and Tala. If we don't their injuries won't heal properly, and they could get infected," stated Ray.

"But how are we going to get out?" shakily asked Max.

"I don't know but I'm so angry right now I could just punch Boris' lights out," almost shouted Tyson as he punched the wall.

"Calm down Tyson, we will find a way out," said Kenny.

"Hey you guys what about, you know that guard that comes by here and stops outside for about two hours or whatever," started Ray, he was acknowledged by a series of nods, "well when he falls asleep we could take his keys to open this cell."

"But how would we open Kai and Tala's cell?" asked Hilary.

"There are lots of keys on that ring and one of them is bound to open their cell. But we have to be quick because if he wakes up Kai and Tala could be in for another beating," finished Ray.

"But when can we do this? And how are we going to carry Tala and Kai around? You saw how badly they were beaten," stated Kenny.

"And we don't even know the way out," added Hilary.

"Well we can do this when the guard next comes, and Hilary can carry Kai, and me and Tyson can help carry Tala, and well chief can't you hack into their database or something and look for the blueprints," replied Ray.

"We still have to find a way to turn Kai back as well," said Tyson.

"I say you find a way to turn him back Tyson, as you got him stuck like that in the first place," said Hilary.

"I don't think we should because by the time Tyson has found a way Kai would be back to normal again," joked Kenny, "and anyway while I'm looking for the blueprints I could try and see if they have something that might cure Kai."

"You mean like a reversal potion or something?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, now let me get to work on that, you lot tell me when the guard comes," said Kenny.

**About 30 minutes later**

"Hey you guys I first looked on that website that changed him into one, but it didn't say anything about changing him back. I've tried hacking into the system here, but I haven't had any luck yet," Kenny told them.

**About An Hour later**

"Hey you guys. We managed to get in, but so far we haven't been able to find the blueprints yet. But I did find something else," rushed Kenny his eyes still trained on the screen.

"Well, what is it?" asked Tyson standing up and moving over to Kenny.

"Oh sorry. In Boris' labs he has the potion that we think could turn Kai back, and once I get the prints I can tell you where that is," said Kenny. "It also lists what all the potions do; say if they are reversal or if it cures wounds etc."

"I'll go get that," volunteered Ray. "But isn't it in that room we were in the other day?" They all turned to look at him.

"Most probably, but I'll double check."

"But how will you get out?" asked Hilary.

"Don't worry I won't get seen and I'll memorize that map so I know a way out," said Ray.

"Hey Kenny the guard is here. Now all we got to do now is wait until he falls asleep right?" said Tyson. Ray nodded and turned back to looking over Kenny's shoulder.

**20 minutes later**

"Hey you guys, I found the potion, it's called ILK, and it should reverse what Tyson did to him. I also found the blueprints. So here you go Ray," announced Kenny as he gave his laptop to Ray.

It was silent for the next couple of minutes when Max decided to break it,

"Hey Ray he's asleep," he stated.

"Ssshh now we don't want to wake him up," whispered Hilary as Ray crept over to the cell door.

Ray slowly stuck his hand onto the guy's belt trying to get the ring of keys, but it was a bit difficult, as the guys arm was leaning on the bit of the belt where the keys were. Suddenly the guard grunted in his sleep before moving, which caused Ray to retract his hand. But luck was still on their side, as he had moved his arm; so now it would be a bit easier. Soon the sound of Ray fiddling around filled their ears again, when they heard a jingle they crept over to the door as they knew that he had gotten the keys.

"I got them," whispered Ray. "Now come on we've got to do this as fast as we can. Hilary and Tyson come with me Max and Kenny you stay here."

As they unlocked their cell, the door squeaked loudly where it hadn't been oiled. They could only open it so far before it made too much noise. They then had to squeeze through the gap. They then made sure not to close it properly, as it would make too much noise.

Next they crept towards the beginning of the corridor and turned left where they knew the cell containing Kai and Tala would be. Once they had found their cell, which was next to Kai's old one, they tried all 9 keys before finding the right one. Once it was open Hilary ran in first, so happy to see Kai again.

"Okay Hil you take Kai, Tyson help me lift Tala," ordered Ray.

When Ray and Tyson had lifted Tala, he moaned and began to wake up.

"Tala, hey Tala can you hear me?" asked Ray, Tala slowly nodded.

"We're going to get you and Kai out of here. Do you think you can walk?" said Ray. Again Tala nodded as he stood on his own two feet.

"Come on then let's get to our cell before they notice we're gone," said Tyson.

They crept back as not to wake the guard up. Hilary was already inside the cell waiting for them, but when they thought they were home free Ray tripped on stone slab sticking out a bit, the keys and the boys went flying.

The keys landed with a loud jingle, while the boys landed with loud thuds, on the stone floor the sounds echoing through the corridor waking the guard up. They all gasped before seeing a hand stuck through the bars which caused him to turn around, hitting him straight smack in the face.

"Good one Hil," congratulated Tyson as he gave her thumbs up.

"That worked out just fine," said Max, they all nodded in agreement.

They then quickly got up and ran over to the cell, going over the plan one more time before getting out of the small room.

"Hey Kenny can I just see the blueprints once last time please?" asked Ray, Kenny nodded before handing her to him.

Ray studied it when Tala pointed to something over his shoulder and looked like he was directing him somewhere.

"But Ray we're going be easier to spot because we're carrying Tala and Kai now," pointed out Hilary.

"Yeah and we won't be able to hide in the vent this time," added Tyson.

"I know, I know. But we will be able to get out. I promise you," said Ray.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	16. The Code

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Once everyone had exited the cell they locked the unconscious guard in it, and took the keys with them just in case they came in handy later.

"Okay guys I'll see you later, here Max can you take Tala for me," said Ray as he slipped out from under Tala's arm.

"Sure," said Max as Ray went one way while they went another.

"Chief which way do we go," asked Hilary happy that they were finally getting out.

"Follow Me," said a croaky voice.

"Who said that?" asked Hilary.

"It was Tala," stated Max.

"He's waking up again," said Tyson.

"Tala come on we'll find our way out. You just rest," said Hilary moving Kai to her other hip.

"No it's okay, I know this place like the back of my hand and I also know where all the cameras are," said Tala as he once again stood up by himself.

"Okay if you insist," said Tyson.

"Fine, fine but if you feel tired or anything please tell us and we'll stop," pleaded Hilary.

"No it's okay really. I gone without treatment for cuts worse than this before," said Tala.

Again they followed Tala to avoid any cameras. They had noticed that as what they thought was getting near to the entrance Tala would keep on stopping to lean on a wall and just say that he could hear something or that he was looking round a corner, when one time he lent on the wall looked round the corner and fell.

"Tala," shouted Hilary, "he's passed out, I told him he should have let you two carry him but no, men can be so stubborn sometimes, especially you Tyson."

"Hey," said Tyson.

"It's true," agreed Max.

"Well at least we're going get out of here and get these two treated," sighed Hilary as they picked up Tala, and Kenny directed them the way he thought Tala was going.

"Guys you know what there isn't a door located where we're going," suddenly said Kenny which caused them to stop.

"What?" they all asked.

"Well maybe there is a secret door there or something," said Hilary trying not to get too worried.

"Maybe, but how will Ray know how to get out then?" asked Max.

They all looked at each other worry clearly shown on each of their faces.

They finally made their way to a long corridor which on the map says that it's a dead end, but this was the way Tala was going, so they carried on and when they came to the end there was a door.

"Well maybe it's to confuse people who hack in so this door here might be a dead end," cleared up Kenny.

"The door won't budge," said Tyson as the door received several kicks from Tyson, "where's Ray when you need him?"

"How are we going get out now?" moaned Max.

"Hey there's a little code thingy here maybe Tala knows the code?" said Tyson.

"But he's unconscious," stated Hilary.

"Well wake him up," said Tyson.

"Well I can't because he passed out, you have to wait for him to wake up and anyway then Ray wouldn't be able to get through," said Hilary staring to feel really angry for some reason.

A moan filled their ears and they looked down the corridor just to make sure no one was coming, when they heard it again and Hilary looked down at Kai and saw him starting to wake up.

"Hey guys, guys I think he's waking up," she smiled her anger disappearing. Kai opened his crimson eyes and realized he was staring up into Hilary's smiling face.

"Where am I?" he asked croakily.

"It's okay you're safe now, we're just waiting for Ray," whispered Hilary, Kai nodded, "are you okay?" whispered Hilary, he just nodded.

**With Ray **

Ray had crept all the way to the room they had hidden in a few days earlier. Upon opening the door he was met with the shelf filled with bottles. The dark haired blader looked through the potions at eyelevel before grabbing a chair to look at the ones on top. It was lucky he did as the one he had been looking for, he would have missed it. Right in the middle of the top shelf stood the clear potion 'ILK'. He grabbed it and ran for it but as soon as he was out the door, two guards decided to turn the corner and stopped, shocked to see him there.

"Hey what are you doing down here?" he shouted as he ran towards Ray who just stood there before roundhouse kicking them both which knocked them out and then legged it. But one of them had managed to contact the other guards to tell them to look out for a boy with jet-black hair, wearing Chinese style clothes, before he had been kicked.

**With the others **

"What's that noise?" asked Tyson.

"It sounds like a siren, maybe it's an alarm of some sort," suggested Hilary.

"It is because someone has spotted intruders," stated Kai.

"Ray," gasped Hilary.

They then heard someone running and pressed themselves against the wall in an attempt to hide, but as soon as that person turned the corner they relaxed, it was Ray.

"Ray, buddy you made it out alive," joked Tyson seeing that Ray was okay.

"Yeah, now come on, I was just chased by, a, whole load, of guards, we have to, get out, now," panted Ray.

"Tala…Tala please wake up. We need you to type in the code," shouted Tyson as he shook him.

Kai got out of Hilary's arms went over to the door, but found that he was too short to reach the keypad. So by hanging onto the door handle and pulling himself up he was able to reach the keypad to type in the code.

"How did you know that?" asked Tyson his mouth wide open.

"Tala and I learnt it off the guards," replied Kai as he sat down tired.

Tyson and Ray picked up Tala as Hilary picked up Kai before running out, Max and Kenny not far behind. They didn't stop until they were sure that they were well away from that hell hole, and couldn't be spotted or dragged back.

"Now come on we've got to get Kai and Tala to the Hospital," said Hilary, as they started to make their way there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	17. Injuries

Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Once they were finally outside the Hospital, the teens then realised that they would have to explain about Kai and Tala's injuries. They weren't really sure what to say, but went in anyway knowing that their friends needed medical attention. When they were in the Hospital reception, visitors, patients as well as nurses turned round to stare at them.

"Excuse me we have two badly injured boys here that need medical attention," said Ray. The receptionist looked at Kai and Tala and her glasses slipped down her nose and she quickly picked up the phone to call one of the doctors.

"The Doctor will be right with you can you just go to the waiting room please," said the receptionist, pointing to a room on her left.

**In the waiting room**

Kai sat on Hilary's lap, while Tala sat next to her. On Hilary's other side sat Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny.

The opening of the door caused them to look towards it. Standing there was a doctor with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He knew straight who to go to because of the description the receptionist had given him.

"Can you two come with me please," asked the Doctor pointing at the badly beaten boys. Tala picked Kai up and followed him out the room.

"I wonder how long they're going be?" asked Tyson to no one in particular.

**An Hour later**

Max, Tyson and Kenny had fallen asleep, while Ray and Hilary were dozing off.

**Hour and 30 minutes later**

"Excuse me, wake up please," said a nurse with jet-black hair tied in a low ponytail, as she shook Hilary.

Hilary woke up and knocked into Ray, who knocked into Tyson, who knocked into Max who knocked into Kenny which woke all of them up.

"Yes sorry," said Hilary, as the nurse looked at her with pale blue eyes.

"Nihongo ga wakaru?" she asked and Hilary looked surprised and nodded.

"Are you Japanese?" asked Tyson.

"Don't be rude Tyson," hissed Hilary, as she glared at him.

"It's okay, and yes I am."

"Then why are you working in Australia?" again asked Tyson. Hilary just shook her head.

"I've just come here for work experience," replied the nurse. "Are you with Hiwatari-san, and Ivanov-san?" she asked.

Ray nodded and Hilary immediately stood up and asked

"Is Kai okay?"

"Well they were both injured quite badly. But we've treated them and they will get better in no time," she replied.

"Can we see them?" asked Max.

"Of course. Come with me," she told them gesturing for them to follow her. "By the way my name's Mayumi," introduced Mayumi.

"I'm Ray, the one with the cap is Tyson, Max is the one with blonde hair, the one with the laptop is Kenny and Hilary is the brunette," Ray told her.

"…What are their injuries?" quietly asked Hilary.

The dark haired nurse looked at one of the folders she was holding. "Okay, Tala is the older one right?" they all nodded, "well he has several broken ribs, numerous cut and bruises, welts on his back and front which look like they were made by a whip, and has lost quite a lot of blood," she informed them.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Hilary dreading that Kai's would be the same or maybe even worse.

"And Kai is the younger one I'm assuming?" asked the nurse as he was the only one left, again the teens nodded.

"Well he really has the same injuries as Tala," finished Mayumi. Hilary didn't speak for the rest of the way to Kai and Tala's room.

"This is their room. Before you enter I would like to ask you if you know how they received these injuries."

"Um, they got into a fight and they came back to our hotel like that, so we brought them to the hospital," quickly replied Ray as Mayumi nodded.

"You can go in, but please be quiet," she told them opening the door.

The brunette was the first one in; there were two beds, one on the right, and one on the left. The chibi was on the right while the redhead was on the left. They were both covered in white both connected to heart monitors, both attached to blood, saline and glucose packs, both covered in bandages, but only one was having difficulty.

Hilary went straight over to Kai, and held his, pale-bandaged hand. She looked at his bruised tattooed face, and saw that he was sweating, and had a slight frown on his face, which was because of his difficulty breathing. She got up and went over to Tala, who was perfectly fine.

"How, come Tala is breathing okay, but Kai isn't?" asked the worried non-blader.

"Is it because Kai's ribs are broken more that Tala's?" asked Tyson.

Mayumi shook her head, "as we were working on Kai, we found that his bronchi-"

"What's a bronchi?" asked Tyson.

"Ssshh Tyson, it's rude to interrupt people," snapped Hilary, wanting to find out what is wrong with Kai.

"It's okay, the bronchi are the two tubes that go into your lungs, and on your ones, there are wide enough for you breathe but on some people as it goes down it goes thinner, making it harder for them to breathe," finished Mayumi.

"But that means that Kai's got asthma, right," asked Ray.

"Yep," came a voice. They all turned round to find the redhead sitting up.

"Tala how do you feel?" asked Hilary.

"Tired," replied Tala as he lean back against the pillows.

"But did you know Kai had asthma?" asked Ray. Tala nodded.

"But he never told us," said Max.

"That's because it kind of got better as he got older," replied Tala.

"So he grew out of it?" asked Max.

"I wouldn't say he grew out of it, it just got a bit better."

"I'll be back in a second, okay," said Mayumi as she walked out before walking straight back in again.

"That really was a second you must walk real fast," stated Tyson amazed.

"What are you talking about?" asked the nurse.

"Never mind," muttered Tyson.

"Here you go, Tala is it?" she said as she placed a jug of water a glass on the moveable table next to his bed.

The dark haired nurse placed the tray on the table next to Kai's bed and put a jug of water and glass there as well before leaving.

About 5 minutes later Mayumi walked back in.

"What was that all about?" asked Tyson.

"What was what all about?" asked Mayumi.

"You came in and acted different," said Kenny.

"But I've been in the office, looking for something," replied the nurse confused.

"Really?" asked Tyson, she nodded.

"Then who just came in?" asked Hilary.

"What do you, oh?"

Just then the other one came in.

"Ah there're two of you," shouted Tyson, looking back and forth between them.

Mayumi laughed, "You must have met my twin sister, Ayumi," introduced Mayumi.

"Hi, sorry I kind of acted badly before, I just got told of by one of the ward managers," apologized Ayumi.

"How can people tell you two apart?" asked Ray.

"Well I have pale blue eyes while Ayumi has pale green eyes," pointed out Mayumi. They all looked from one nurse to the other before saying, "Oh."

"So is that the only way we can tell you two apart?" inquired Tyson. They both nodded.

"Oh yes, Tala, your name is Tala right?" asked Ayumi, the aforementioned boy nodded.

"And his name is?" as she pointed to the sleeping chibi.

"Kai," said Tala.

"And your names are?"

"Tyson."

"Ray."

"Max."

"Hilary."

"Kenny." introduced the five teens.

"Pleased to meet you," said Ayumi and Mayumi as they bowed slightly.

"Well we're going to go now but we'll see you later," said Mayumi as the sisters walked out.

Hilary then turned her attention back to the unconscious chibi.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	18. Nightmares

Here is Chapter Eighteen, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; chibiwolfgurl for reviewing Chapter 17.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

The redhead sighed as he lay back down and looked at the boring white ceiling, not really knowing what else to do. He was just wondering why they saved him as well Kai, as they had only come for him. He looked over at them; Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny were talking together while Hilary sat beside Kai holding his hand. His vision was then turned back to the ceiling as his thoughts wondered onto other things.

"Ray did you manage to get the potion?" asked Max.

Ray nodded and took the clear bottle out of his pocket showing it off to them.

"Well you can give it to him when he wakes up," said Hilary, as the others nodded.

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny went over to _try_ and chat with Tala, while Hilary stayed with Kai her eyes glued to him.

**Hour and a half later **

Tyson, Max and Ray were still _trying _to talk to Tala, Kenny had gone off in a corner to do research on his laptop, while Hilary had been in the same position for the last hour and a half. She was just glad that over time Kai's breathing had gotten better.

Kai moaned and slowly cracked open his crimson orbs.

This caused the frown on Hilary's face to disappear and be replaced by a smile.

"Hey guys, he's awake," she announced happily, as Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny came rushing over.

"Don't get too close you'll scare him," stated Tala.

"Why?" asked Tyson.

"He doesn't like it when too many people crowd him," replied Tala, as if it was obvious.

"Kai…Kai. Can you hear me?" asked Hilary as she tightened her grip on his hand. Kai squeezed her hand and Hilary took that as a yes.

"He squeezed my hand!" almost shouted Hilary. By now Kai had fully opened his eyes.

Kai's POV

I can hear voices.

"Kai…Kai. Can you hear me?" asked Hilary, I squeezed her hand as I didn't know what else to do.

"He squeezed my hand," I hear her shout.

I opened my eyes but there were loads of people crowding round me so I quickly shut my eyes.

"You scared him," I heard her say.

"I told you so, step back a bit," I hear Tala say.

I again opened my eyes to find only Hilary staring at me this time.

End Kai's POV

"Kai are you feeling alright?" Kai nodded and then sat up. But he had sat up a little too fast, and the room started to spin. Kai put his head in his hands to stop the spinning but it didn't really work which made him feel like he was about to throw up.

"Kai are you okay?" asked the worried brunette.

Kai shook his head but that made it worse and said, "I don't feel so good."

"What, you feel like you're going to be sick?" Kai nodded but then retched bringing up what little contents he had in his stomach, staining the once white fabric a sort of pinkish colour.

The other five teens in the room quickly turned their heads. Tala detached himself from the heart monitor causing it to go flat, as well as the glucose and saline bags, causing blood to run down his arm as he got out of bed before going over to Kai and whispering something in his ear and then detaching him from everything and taking him to the adjoining bathroom.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Hilary as she stood up. The other three teens still stared at Tala's bed as if it was the most interesting thing in the world but Ray was now looking at the scene before him.

"I'm just going to go get him cleaned up. Could you call Ayumi or Mayumi to get them to clean that mess up please," said Tala as he closed the door behind him.

Hilary stood up and pressed the green button above the bed before sitting down, waiting for one of the black haired nurses to turn up. Ayumi was the one that came.

"Hi what's wrong?" she asked the door closing behind her.

Hilary pointed to the bed, "oh lucky I came then, my sister can't stand vomit, makes her feel sick just looking at it."

"Do you need any help?" asked Ray. She shook her head, and then took the sheets of the bed plopping them on the floor.

"Actually yes there's a cupboard to the right of Tala's bed in there you'll find spare sheets and spare clothes."

Ray gave it to her, and went to go give Tala the clothes.

**With Tala and Kai **

Kai was still a bit shaky from throwing up as Tala started to undress him. Tala took off the vomit stained top, and placed them on the floor, leaving Kai in the hospital bottoms and what looked like a top but was actually the bandages wrapped around his chest. The redhead then looked through all the cupboards in the bathroom looking for spare clothes.

"Where are they?" Tala muttered to himself while Kai just followed him round the room. He turned around and asked, "Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?" Kai shook his head as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," shouted Tala. Ray walked in giving Tala a small bundle of clothes while quickly taking a glance at Kai, seeing the bruising coming from beneath his bandage before walking out the room.

"Do you want me to help you put these on?" Kai nodded suddenly feeling really tired.

As soon as he was dressed Tala picked him up, but as soon as Kai's head hit Tala's shoulder he was fast asleep.

When he walked out, Hilary got up and walked over to them.

Tala smiled slightly, and placed Kai on the bed and the dirty clothes on the bedside table.

"Is he okay?" asked Hilary and Tala nodded before going back over to his own bed while Ayumi reconnected Kai to everything again before going over to Tala and doing the same.

"Do you think we should go now?" asked Kenny. Hilary shook her head.

"But Hil, we can't stay here all night," stated Tyson.

"I can and I will," replied Hilary, trying to make herself comfortable on the white plastic chair.

"But you won't get any sleep if you stay here watching over him all night. That's why he was put in a Hospital," said Max.

"But what if Boris comes back for both of them?"

"I doubt it, but if he does Tala will be there to protect Kai, so you don't have to worry," stated Ray. Hilary sighed in defeat before getting up and following the boys out.

As they went out they met Mayumi, "I heard what happened. Is he okay?"

Hilary nodded, "Fast asleep as is Tala."

"Good. I'll go check on them later okay bye," they bade her farewell before taking their leave.

**At the Hotel **

"Well what are we going do?" asked Tyson as he Max, Ray and Kenny plopped on the sofa. The rest of them shrugged.

"Where's Hil?" asked Max.

"In her bedroom," replied Ray. "I'm just going to go see if she's okay." Ray lightly knocked on the dark wood that made up the door.

"Come in," came her reply and Ray found her lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray even though he knew the answer.

"I'm just really worried, not just about Kai but about Tala as well. They were really badly hurt yet it seems as though all that happened to them was that they got a couple scratches and that's it. I just have a feeling that something bad is going happen," replied the brown-eyed girl.

"Don't think of how badly hurt they are now, just think that they're going to get better. I know it's hard to stop worrying, but just try okay," said the raven-haired blader. Hilary nodded. "So, got any ideas of what to do?" asked Ray. Hilary shrugged but Ray knew she wanted to go back and visit them.

"Well I'm going to go and order dinner, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on. I know you're worried but you have to eat something, even if it's just a little bit. And I'll let you eat it in here of you like," bargained Ray.

"Fine," Hilary smirked Ray was always good at persuading people.

As soon as the sound of the door closing filled the room she was once again alone with her thoughts.

"Hilary, Hilary," said Ray as walked over to her. He looked at her face, and saw her eyes glazed over. Ray gently shook her, and she quickly sat up.

"Huh, sorry."

"That's okay," Ray placed the tray on the bedside table, "now I've only given a little bit so make sure you eat it all of it," again Hilary smirked, "what were you thinking about?"

"Just wondering how they were doing, I want to phone but then again I don't want to."

"Come on they're fine. You'll see them in the morning ok." Hilary nodded.

**At the Hospital **

Tala sat by Kai's bed, and watched him sleep peacefully.

"Hey Tala you should be in bed. Kai's fine. I made sure of that last time I came in," said Mayumi, as she walked over to them.

"I know I just like to make sure."

Just then Kai shot up and place his hands over his face. Tala pulled him into a hug in an effort to comfort him.

(In Russian, going Tala, Kai.)

'Hey, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?'

'Yes.'

'Want to talk about it?' Kai shook his head.

'You sure?' Kai nodded this time.

'Go on go back to sleep. You need to rest.'

'I don't want to'

'Come on, you need the rest.'

'What about you?'

'I'll go to sleep if you do.'

'Fine.'

Tala lay Kai back down before returning to his own bed just like he had told Kai. Mayumi smiled, it seemed like they were brothers the way Tala treated him; she could feel the bond between them, but they're most probably related in some way she thought.

**At the Hotel **

"Come on you lot time for bed," said Ray as turned the TV off.

"Awww, can't I just stay up a little bit longer?" whined Tyson.

Ray shook his head, "it's already 11:15."

"Actually it is 11:17 and 17 seconds," corrected Tyson.

"Just shut up go to bed and take your watch with you," before Ray went to his own room, he peeked in at Hilary's only to find her fast asleep. He smiled before heading to his own room.

'Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.'

Hilary sat up sleepily and grabbed the phone off of the bedside table, annoyed that it had woken her up.

"Hello, Hilary Tachibana speaking."

"Okay we're very sorry to tell to you but…"

"But what?" she asked feeling her pulse racing.

"But last night we found out that Tala was internally bleeding and we tried to stop it but he didn't survive and died on the operating table."

"Oh my gosh, but Kai's okay right?"

"I'm so sorry. He died from the same thing as Tala. We're very, very sorry for your loss."

Tears streamed down Hilary's face as she found herself sitting up in bed the sweat rolling down her face mixing with the tears. She looked around the room and hugged her knees, thanking the Lord that that had been a dream. She calmed herself down before lying down again, hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare.

A small redhead walked down the cold corridors of Biovolt. He was looking for the room Kai might be in as he hadn't seen him in four days. He finally found a door that wasn't locked but gasped at what was inside.

Kai sat in the corner in a pool of blood his own no doubt. He was wearing nothing but his ripped trousers that now looked like shorts, which exposed his legs which were black and blue all over, with rivers of red here and there; one long one in his right leg from knee to ankle.

Tala looked at his black and blue chest trying to see any movement, but he couldn't detect much, no doubt that was thanks to a few broken ribs. The whip marks on his back could not be seen, but Tala knew they were there. He shakily crept over to him and knelt in the blood it was still warm.

"Kai…Kai…Kai please wake up. Please I'm begging you," he pleaded shaking him slightly which caused him to hiss.

Kai moaned and turned his head to face Tala, "you shouldn't have come," he whispered.

"Why?"

"A trap," were his last words before his eyes closed. Tala turned around and Boris was advancing towards him with a four-tailed whip in his hand and a menacing look on his face

Tala woke up panting, and looked over to Kai who was still fast asleep. 'Good at least he's getting some rest.'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	19. Afraid

Here is Chapter Nineteen, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 **

The redhead stretched and yawned as the sunlight hit his face. He sat up his gaze landing on a still asleep Kai. So Tala got up thankful that he wasn't attached to the drips any more, as he had decided to eat while Kai hadn't and was still attached to them, and made his way over to the window. From here there was quite a nice view of a park opposite the hospital.

In thought Tala hadn't noticed that Kai was now awake and calling his name.

"Tala…Tala," shouted Kai.

"Huh," replied the redhead as he turned around.

"I've been calling you for a little while now, what were you staring at?"

"Sorry, nothing much. Anyway how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm okay."

Tala then made his way over to Kai's bed and sat down at the end.

"When I can take this out?" he inquired pointing to the drips in his arm, soon after Tala had been seated.

"When you decide eat like I told you yesterday."

"But I don't want to eat," he moaned.

"Well then they're going to have to stay in there aren't they?"

They then started to talk, but their conversation was interrupted when Mayumi came in with their breakfasts. She smiled at seeing Tala yet again sitting on Kai's bed. Since he was there she let them sit there and eat their breakfasts together. Kai again deciding that he wasn't hungry laid down and closed his eyes.

Once Tala had finished his, he tried to get Kai to eat the porridge he had been given. In the end he managed to get Kai to eat a few spoonfuls before he hid his head under the pillow and would not come out until Tala would stop trying to feed him. Tala smirked at this, before moving the table out of the way. Kai peeked from under the pillow and saw that it was gone, and smiled before coming out from under there.

They began another conversation before Tala went back to bed feeling that he needed a little nap, and suggested that Kai do the same.

Tala had been asleep for the past half hour, when he was woken up by five teenagers entering the room. He cracked open his ice blue eyes and saw them take their usual places in the room before closing his eyes again, a sigh escaping his lips.

Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny could be seen playing cards. While Hilary was sitting next to Kai, talking to him.

Their attentions were turned to the door as it opened, in walked Mayumi holding two, creamy white folders, her sister not too far behind her.

"Hi," greeted Hilary, they both waved.

"We've just come to check up on Kai and Tala," said Ayumi as her twin put the folders on Kai's bedside table.

Ayumi shook Tala by the shoulder while Mayumi got the stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Kai's chest, before asking him a couple of questions.

"What, what, why can't I just sleep in peace," moaned Tala, "oh it's you," he said once he saw it was Ayumi, who only smiled as she took out her watch.

"You sound so pleased to see me Tala," she smiled, taking his pulse.

Just as Mayumi was finishing with Kai, he hiccupped bringing up sick into his mouth which he spat into the basin, before hiccupping again. Mayumi tried not to scream and backed away before running over to her sister.

"What's wrong now, you didn't see a spider did you?"

"No, Kai was sick."

"Oh, okay you finish with Tala and I'll go help Kai."

"Oh okay," but even though she was scared, she still kept on looking over at Kai.

"Look if you don't like it then don't look at it," Tala advised her.

"I know it's just that even though I don't like it, something just compels me to look at it, and I want to make sure that he's okay."

"He'll be fine."

"Sorry for that she's just a bit scared," said Ayumi as she began to check Kai over.

"I know but is she really that scared?"

"Yea, one time she had this patient who had really bad gastroenteritis and they would like vomit every 20 minutes or so, and she had to stay with him for about 40-50 minutes until the other nurse came back. When they did she was mess, she was over in the corner crying her eyes out. But she had given the patient another emesis basin, and poured him a glass of water, but after that she just couldn't handle it," she explained to them.

"Aw, was she okay?"

"Yes it's just that she really wanted to help him, but she was too scared and she felt really bad afterwards, even though nothing happened to the patient and she did what was asked of her. I know it's not good for a nurse to be scared of something like that but she does her best. Okay, I've checked you over and you seem okay, how do you feel?"

"Okay," Kai replied. Ayumi smiled before going back over to her twin.

"Is he okay and is Hilary mad at me?"

"Yes and no she's not."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Ayumi went to leave the room, and looked back at her sister who timidly walked back over to Kai and Hilary. The dark haired nurse bowed before apologizing.

"It's okay, we're all afraid of something it's not your fault. And anyway nothing happened to Kai so it's okay," smiled Hilary, Mayumi looked at her before smiling as well glad that the brunette was not upset with her. The twins then both walked out the room, leaving the folders behind.

The redhead looked up when he felt a weight at the end of his bed. There sat a smiling brunette.

"What do you want?" he asked leaning back against the pillows.

"Um, remember that potion that Ray got from the place you and Kai were at?" Tala nodded. "We were wondering if it would be okay if we could give it to Kai now."

"What's it called?"

"ILK," replied Hilary.

"Just wait for a little bit," he told her.

"Why is it the wrong one?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure, maybe we can give it to him later." Hilary nodded before making her way back over to the others.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	20. What Have We Done?

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

The five teens went down to the hospital canteen, and sat around a table in the corner before starting a conversation.

"Why did we have to come here again?" asked a bored Tyson.

"We came here because Tala and Kai fell asleep, and we didn't want to wake them," answered Ray.

"And by we he means you Tyson," added Hilary.

"Hey I'm not that loud, and anyway Chief when does the tournament start?" asked Tyson wanting to change the subject.

"Next week Mr. Dickenson sent us here early," replied Kenny, briefly looking up from his laptop.

"So when did Tala say we should use that potion on Kai?" asked Ray.

"He said later, so hopefully that'll be soon."

"What happens if I got the wrong one?"

"Then we would have to find another way to turn him back."

"Do you think you could turn him back before the tournament starts?" asked Tyson.

"I guess, as then we could use Kai's help training us," said Ray

"On second thought maybe not," joked Tyson causing the other four teens to smile.

**Later that Day**

The Bladebreakers came back in really quietly, not knowing if the two occupants of the room were still sleeping. Upon entering the room they found that Kai was wide awake and staring at the ceiling while Tala was still fast asleep.

"Hi Kai how you feeling?" asked Hilary as she sat down bedside his bed. Kai shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean you don't know, you've got to know how you feel?" Again Kai shrugged his shoulders.

Hilary turned round to face Ray hoping that Kai was alright. It was then that an idea struck her.

"Hey Ray, do you have that potion on you?" she whispered.

"Yes why?"

"I was thinking about giving it to him now."

"But I thought Tala said not to give it to him yet."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But of course he's going notice if Kai isn't six years old anymore."

"I know but does it matter? Tala has a reason that he doesn't want to turn Kai back, and if it was important he would have told me right."

"I guess," the dark haired blader sighed as he took the clear bottle out of his pocket before giving it to the brunette.

"Good luck, I don't know how hard it is going to be to get him to drink that." Hilary just smiled before standing up and moving the moveable table so her back was to Kai and Ray. Here she poured the contents of the bottle into a cup and topped it up with water.

"Kai are you thirsty?" asked Hilary. Kai nodded. "Here you go its water is that okay?" Again he nodded, as she went to hand him the cup.

"Sit up first," said Ray as Kai nodded again.

"Kai are you going to talk to us today?" asked Hilary, Kai again nodded but couldn't help but smile.

Once the drink had been given to him, Kai downed it in a couple of seconds.

"That water tasted funny," finally spoke Kai.

"Well maybe because it's been sitting there for a little while," said Ray.

"I feel funny," said Kai.

"Well why don't you lie down see if it makes you feel better," suggested Hilary.

Kai shook his head, "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Hilary quickly grabbed the basin off of the bedside table and gave it to Kai. He quickly lent forward and vomited as Hilary rubbed his back. Kai lay back as he wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Feel better now?" asked Hilary. Kai nodded.

"I don't think it worked then," sighed Hilary.

"What didn't work?" asked a sleepy Tala, causing the two of them to snap their heads up

"Um nothing," said Ray.

"Okay, wait you didn't give Kai that potion did you?"

Ray quickly shook his head, "nope."

"You sure?" Hilary and Ray nodded.

"Fine," Tala quickly said something in Russian, and Kai answered, "Really because Kai tells me you gave him a drink and it tasted funny."

"He's not well he's probably delirious," said Ray.

"Sure and I'm the King of England. I thought I told you not to use it yet anyway?"

"Why? Was it because you knew it wouldn't work," hissed Hilary.

"Well what if it was?" asked Tala.

"Well you could have told us instead of just telling us that we could maybe use it later," shouted Hilary.

"Well I just had to think about what it did first, as I didn't remember straight away. You really shouldn't have given it to him."

"Why what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Tala sighed, "if you had thought about where it came from and who made then try asking yourself that same question," before laying down again.

Hilary sat down as the realisation hit her, "what have we done?" she asked turning to face Ray.

"But it might not do anything," said Ray, hoping to reassure her as well as himself.

"But what if it does and something really bad happens."

"But like Ray said Hilary, what happens if doesn't," said Max.

"All we have to do is wait for him to wake up right?" asked Tyson, the others nodded as Hilary got up and went over to Tala. The redhead remained lying down.

"Tala I know you're not asleep, but if you know what that potion is going to do to Kai could you at least tell us."

He sat up at looked at her before turning away, "why would you want to know, like Tyson said all you have to do it wait for him to wake up to see the effects, that is if there are any."

"Can't you tell us anything?…Fine before I go I just want to know one thing…could it kill him?" she asked tears in her eyes. Tala looked her straight in the eye before shaking his head, "thank you," she whispered before going to join the others.

"Well what did you ask him?" asked Max as she sat down. Hilary then proceeded to tell them what she had been told, while staring at her hands.

"Why won't he tell you?" asked Tyson, Hilary shrugged.

"I know that he's angry, but he could at least say something even if he only has a clue as to what it does," sighed Hilary turning to look at his still form.

"Wait a second you guys, he only started being harsh after we gave Kai that potion. So maybe it does do something horrible," thought Ray.

"Do you think that Tala would forgive us if it did do something really bad?" asked the blonde. Ray shrugged.

"Depends what it does really," he replied.

The redead lay there listening to everything that was being said. He knew he had been curt with them, but he was angry; not only at them but at himself. He should have remembered quicker, or taken it away from them. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes again, hoping to get back to sleep, only to be interrupted by someone shouting that his childhood friend had woken up.

"Kai how do you feel?" asked Hilary hoping he would say that he was fine.

"I feel weird," he replied going to lie down again.

"Good weird or bad weird?" asked Ray.

"Bad weird," mumbled Kai. Hilary turned to look at Ray biting her lip.

"Well it seems that nothing bad has happened, right?" said Tyson looking at them.

"Well it could get worse, the way he feels and what the effects are, because it wouldn't show right away would it," reasoned Max.

"Max is right, and he had already said that he doesn't feel good," reminded Hilary.

Kai turned to face them wondering what they were talking about. They were talking loud enough for him to hear but their words sounded really slurred like they weren't really talking any language just a load of gibberish.

Hilary turned to face Kai seeing that he was a bit paler than before and had a pained expression on his face.

"Kai are you alright?" she asked worried.

Kai still couldn't comprehend what they were saying like he was underwater or something, so he couldn't really answer.

"Kai, what the matter?" again asked Hilary hoping that she hadn't given him something that had made him deaf.

Kai just stared at her a blank expression on his face, wanting to answer but not really knowing how.

By now Tala had sat up wondering what was wrong with the chibi.

"Hey try talking to him in another language," suggested Tala. Hilary turned round to look at the redhead smiling, while Max tried talking to him in English. But the blonde still received a blank look, which caused them to sigh.

Maybe that whatever she had given him had made him forget how to speak which she hoped wasn't the case.

Tala tried speaking to him in Russian, but was again greeted by the same blank look.

"What do we do?" asked Ray hoping Tala would have an answer.

"What do you mean by we it was you guys that gave it to him? I told you not to but you chose not to listen. And anyways it's obvious that he can't understand anything that's being said so do the logical thing and write it down, hopefully he can still read," almost shouted Tala.

The brunette searched through the drawers of the bedside table hoping to find something, but she only found a scrap piece of paper nothing to write with. Her eyes then landed on the folders the nurses had left behind. Luckily inside one of them there was a pen.

The scratching of the pen against the paper was all that could be heard as they all waited to see if Kai would understand it. Kai took it and scanned the page before turning to look at Hilary. She smiled, hoping it would get him to talk, but decided to give him the pen anyway just in case. He took it only to drop it on the bed along with the paper to hold his head and curl up into a tight ball of pain.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	21. Where Am I?

Here is Chapter Twenty-One of Mizugusuri, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

"Kai! Kai! Are you alright can hear me?" shouted Hilary as she gently touched his shoulder only for him to scream out in pain, she instantly recoiled her hand.

Hilary stood there shocked the same thing running through her head, 'This is my fault, my fault that he's in so much pain, my fault, it's all my fault'

Hilary's train of thought was broken as she saw Tala tending to the chibi, ignoring his screams of pain as he touched his skin.

"Ray," she whispered turning to look at the neko-jin tears filling up her eyes, he only stared back at her with sorrowful amber eyes.

A few moments later Kai went limp and Tala placed him on his back and reattached the drips that had come lose before heading towards the bathroom.

Hilary just stared at her hands wanting to turn back time so that this awful incident never happened. She felt a hand on her should and feared that it was Tala and quickly turned around to see Ray and let go of a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Hey are you alright?"

"No!" she said a bit harsher than she intended, "oh, I'm sorry Ray I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, how could I have done that?"

"It's not just you, it was me as well. I'm not proud of myself; I know we hurt him real bad and who knows what other side effects there could be," Hilary nodded as his words sunk in.

A few moments later Tala came out carrying a small basin of cold water and a cloth.

"What's that for?" asked Max. Tala chose to ignore him and placed the cloth in the water before ringing it out and putting it on Kai's forehead.

"Does he have fever then?" timidly asked Hilary not looking at the redhead.

"No, I thought I'd do this for fun," sarcastically replied Tala not looking at the brunette.

Hilary sighed as she tried to stop the tears from making their way down her face.

The basin was placed on the bedside table by Tala as he then sat on the edge of the bed his back facing the others.

"There's no point in you staying now you've seen what it's done," said Tala.

Hilary stood up and practically ran out of their bumping into several people on the way out as Ray ran after her Max, Tyson and Kenny not far behind. When they finally made it out of the hospital they saw no sign of Hilary.

"Hey guys, go back to the hotel, I'll look for Hil okay," said Ray not really waiting for an answer as he ran off to find the upset girl.

The dark haired neko-jin searched the hospital grounds and couple of restaurants and shops nearby before finding himself in the park. The gentle sound of the swing and sounds of someone sniffing reached his ears, so he followed it until he saw the petite brunette gently swinging to and fro as the late summer sun caught her tears making them shine.

"Hilary," he softly said, this caused her head to snap up before falling again. Ray took the swing next to her.

"It's my entire fault Ray," she mumbled.

"No it's not it was both of us, I could have said no or said I didn't have it on me; so it's my fault as well. Please don't beat yourself up over this; you don't have to take all the blame."

"But why does it feel like Tala's just mad at me," she sniffed as more tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"Because you think it's your entire fault."

"I want to be able to go back in that room and see Kai, and I can take Tala hating me, but I don't want Kai to hate me," Hilary cried as Ray comforted her.

Tala still remained on Kai's bed watching him sleep, every now and again his face would screw up in pain and Demolition Boys Captain would feel the worry race through him but it soon disappeared as his face went back to neutral.

Mayumi came in around 8:30pm and saw Tala asleep on Kai's bed; a smile crept onto her face as she gently woke him up.

"Tala, I think you might want sleep in your own bed, it might be more comfortable," she smiled. He nodded rubbing his eyes before trudging over to his own bed.

Tyson, Max and Kenny sat on the sofa trying to watch the TV but their minds were on the other two people not in the room right now. The three of them quickly turned to face the door as they heard the click of it opening.

"Hi," said Ray while Hilary said nothing and trailed off to her room.

"Is she okay?" asked Max his smile disappearing, Ray shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

They sat there for the remainder of the day, watching TV, Hilary not coming out once. Once it started to get dark Ray decided that he should go and make dinner. He knew that Hilary would not come out of her room, so he brought the food into her, even though she probably didn't want it.

"Hil, I brought you some dinner," he said closing the door behind him. Ray found Hilary lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks Ray," she mumbled getting up. "Ray." The aforementioned blader looked at the girl.

"What?"

"I want to go see Kai tomorrow, but I don't want him to be mad at me."

"I don't think Kai would be mad at you, Tala might still be. But I doubt Kai will," Ray reassured her. Hilary nodded and took the tray off of Ray. He made sure she was alright before leaving to eat his own dinner.

The next day the Bladebreakers took their time getting to the hospital. All of them nervous as to what had happened to Kai.

As they reached the room Tala and Kai shared, Max and Ray peered through the small window on the door to see the redhead sitting on the chibi's bed, probably waiting for him to wake up.

Tyson was the first one to go in, this caused Tala to turn round and look at them, but once he saw them he quickly turned back round. They heard Hilary sigh at this. All of them pulled up a chair and sat round Kai's bed as an awkward silence fell about the room.

Hilary sat there her eyes fixed to her hands; Ray glanced between her and Kai every now; while Tyson, Max and Kenny tried to entertain themselves.

Tala wanted to say he was sorry for the way he had acted yesterday, he knew he had a right to be angry at them because they gave the potion to Kai, but he could have said why he was so angry. The redhead hoped that nothing other than what he was thinking would happen. As he knew there was only once place they could go if something was wrong.

Movement from the bed that Kai lay in caused them all to look at the sleeping boy. Kai had just moved in his sleep, a sigh escaped their lips as they went back to waiting.

As Tala looked up his ice blue eyes met Hilary's chocolate brown ones. She could see an apologetic look in his eyes, while he could see hurt and worry in hers. Hilary felt herself smile as Tala did look sorry; she just wanted him to say it now. Tala now felt worse after he had seen that hurt and worry in her eyes, he felt responsible for it. Ray could now feel that Hilary had relaxed somewhat after locking eyes with Tala.

Kai lay there aware of the stillness and silence around him. He had moved as his back was hurting him, only for people in the room to move. Why, were they waiting for him to wake up, maybe he was being silly. It was probably Tyson or someone moving in their sleep.

The bluenette wanted to open his eyes, but felt so tired so he decided to lay there for a few more minutes. He was the first to get up anyways, and it would be at least an hour and a half until Ray woke up. It's not like he would care.

Kai then began to get restless and opened his eyes only to reveal a white ceiling, not the wooden roof of Tyson's Dojo. He sat up quickly earning gasps from the people around him. He looked around and saw that everything was white and figured that he was in a Hospital. He then realized that his team was in here and so was…Tala!

Now he was really confused at what was going on, maybe it was all a dream and that if he closed his eyes and thought hard enough he would wake up. But he didn't really think so, as usually strange stuff like this happened to him anyway.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around at Tala. They all looked at him funny before noticing that his voice was still chibi like but it seemed more serious.

Tala was the first to get over the shock and said, "You're in a Hospital, remember Kai?" He shook his head.

"Kai we're in Australia for the tournament dude, you gotta remember that," said Tyson. Kai turned to look at him.

"Yes, and you were bitten by the snake, then we came here, then Boris tried to get you but you somehow got away, then he got you again," added Hilary.

"Then we came to get you and rescued Tala as well, now we're here," finished Ray.

"I don't remember anything, except for the tournament that Tyson just mentioned." Tala mentally slapped himself suddenly realising what had happened.

"Tyson gave you a potion a day before you came here, turning you into a chibi, then yesterday Hilary and Ray gave you another one, and this must have converted your six year old mind back to 16 while your body stayed the same."

"You did what?" Kai angrily shouted glaring at him as well. Tyson and Max just ended up laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"When you got all angry, it's just looked really cute, you can't really scare us when you're six Kai," laughed Max.

Kai just huffed and crossed his arms and muttered, "I'll scare you," which caused Tala to smirk.

Ray and Hilary were just glad that Kai was alright.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	22. Up to Speed

Here is Chapter Twenty-Two of Mizugusuri, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; Yuliya for reviewing Chapter 21.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

"So how do I get changed back?" Kai asked.

"We don't know that part yet," mumbled Ray.

"Tyson why did you give it to me in the first place?"

"Well, I don't know really. I guess I wanted to see what it did and you had just shouted at me, so I guess I wanted to get you back."

"Why?"

"I just told you why."

"Did you even know what it did?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you give it to me, for all you know it could have killed me."

"Well it didn't, as then I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would I?"

"Doesn't matter Tyson," he sighed lying back down again.

"Don't worry Kai, we're trying to find a way to change you back, so please don't be mad at me," said Tyson. Kai just rolled onto his side and ignored him.

Tala then started to talk to Kai in Russian, Kai just nodding; saying something every now and again.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Max.

"Probably about what has happened since Tyson turned him into a chibi," replied Kenny. They all nodded before starting their own conversation.

'And that's pretty much it,'

'Okay, at least now I'm up to speed. But how did you know about the other stuff when you weren't there?'

'Oh they told me as I asked them to explain about why you were in this state.'

'Okay. How exactly am I going to get changed back?'

'I have no idea. But we, I will think of something.'

The nurses them came in to do a check up on Kai and Tala. They again found Tala sitting on Kai's bed.

"Tala, we gave you your own bed for a reason," joked Ayumi. Kai just stared at them for a few seconds before registering that these were the nurses Tala had told him about.

Mayumi took Kai's temperature, listened to his pulse and checked his ribs, as Ayumi did with Tala. As Mayumi was checking Kai over, she noticed something different about him; she just couldn't place her finger on it.

As she pulled his top down over his makeshift bandage one, he glared at her before lying down again. She thought that, that was weird as Kai had never glared at her before.

"Kai are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"I'm fine," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Did I do something to upset you," she asked, not wanting her patient to be angry or upset with her.

Kai sighed before sitting up, he shook his head. "I don't really like people touching me," he admitted. Mayumi looked into his crimson orbs, seeing wisdom beyond his age, but also hidden pain, she had never seen this before. But he broke the eye contact by quickly lying down again.

Mayumi couldn't resist, she then hugged him, even after what Kai had just said. This surprised him but, he didn't really say anything, or move as she slowly lifted from around him.

As soon as the nurses had left Kai felt a weight at the end of his bed and realized that Tala had come back again. He looked down only to meet with Tala's ice blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm okay," he whispered, this only lessened it but Tala knew that Kai would tell him what is wrong in his own time.

They again started talking when Hilary and Ray interrupted them.

"Kai, Ray and I just wanted to say we were sorry," apologized Hilary.

"For what?"

"Because we gave you the other potion and it made your mind older, but you're still stuck in your six year old body," said Ray.

"Don't worry about it," was all Kai said.

"Hilary, I also want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted," said Tala.

Hilary smiled. "It's alright, I know you were angry." He smiled back before going back to his conversation with Kai.

After about 5 minutes Kai started to get a headache, but carried on talking which only made it worse. In the end he stopped talking and lay down.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'I'm fine, just tired.'

'Well then go to sleep'

'That's why I stopped talking, besides then you've got them as company.'

'So I've had them for company for what feels like ages, did you know they like to ask so many questions.'

Kai just sleepily nodded, hoping that sleeping would make his headache go away.

Hilary and Ray noticed that Tala and Kai had stopped talking and turned to look at them. Tala felt as though someone was watching him and turned round to face them.

"Is he okay?" asked Hilary. All Tala did was nod.

Kai felt his eyes grow heavy and he tried to keep them open, he heard Tala say something but was too sleepy to make out what, so he just let sleep takeover.

They started to laugh and talk a bit louder, this caused Tala to hiss at them to be quiet. They turned round to look at him and he pointed to a sleeping Kai. They all nodded and lowered their voices.

Tala quickly went back over to his bed brought something from underneath his pillow and brought it back to Kai's bed. Hilary had watched him do this, and was still watching him as he read it. Tala then stopped as he felt someone watching him again, he looked to his right to see Hilary looking at him.

"Tala what are you were reading?"

"A book what does it look like," he answered.

"Yes I know that, but what is the book called?"

"Across the Nightingale Floor; it's an English book, so I don't know if you've ever heard of it. I found it in the day room," he told her, so she just nodded and returned to her conversation.

Soon enough Kai awoke again the headache still there, and knew that he needed to get more sleep. He sighed before closing his eyes again. Tala had heard this sigh and turned to look at him, but saw that his eyes were still closed. Kai couldn't tale lying there anymore and sat up, he and Tala started to talk when Hilary interrupted them.

"Kai are you okay?" she asked, as he did look a bit pale. Kai just nodded and smiled a bit before returning to his conversation.

They sat there talking for a little while. Again Kai began to feel his eye lids getting heavier and heavier before he again fell asleep.

Hilary and Ray had stopped talking with Tyson and Max and started a conversation of their own, while Tala began reading the book again.

After about 30 minutes Hilary really wanted to know what that book was about, so she turned round to look at him.

"Tala can I ask you a question?"

"Depends what it is," he replied his eyes glued to the page he was reading.

"What are you reading?"

"A book what does it look like, haven't you asked me this already?"

"Yes I know, but what I mean is what is in the book."

"Stuff you'd usually find in a book you know, a beginning middle and end of a story."

"What is the book about?" she asked starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, why didn't you say that in the first place? Um, it's the first book of a trilogy called Tales of the Otori. This one is about a boy named Takeo, who was raised in a remote mountain village and is part of a reclusive and peaceful people who know nothing of war. The village he lived in was massacred and he is the lone survivor, he is then rescued by Lord Otori Shigeru."

"Oh okay it sounds interesting."

Tala continued to read but felt Kai move in his sleep as he turned to face the window, his eyes slightly opening before quickly closing again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

The book that I mentioned in the story (Across the Nightingale Floor), I do not own it. Also I would like to recommend the series because I really enjoyed reading it. It's set in a fictional feudal Japan, and there are three books Across the Nightingale Floor, Grass for His Pillow and Brilliance of the Moon which make up the trilogy, called the Tales of the Otori. Then there is a sequel to the trilogy called The Harsh Cry of the Heron, and it is by authoress Lian Hearn.

Please Review

See ya


	23. Declining?

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; RavenToriBlack, Yuliya, storm-of-insanity, and VGMaster04 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The small bluenette awoke some hours later to find the redhead still sitting at the end of his bed; his arms crossed over his chest and his head hung slightly as he slept, and the room empty. He softly kicked Tala which caused him to wake up.

"Huh? Oh you're awake."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well you didn't have to kick me to wake me up,"

"Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to sit up and actually shake you."

The two brothers then talked way into the night, but were stopped by Mayumi who came to check up on them. The dark haired nurse told them off for being up so late and told them that they were here to rest, not to mess around and sent Tala back to his own bed.

As she walked down the corridor she felt like a mum who had just told off her children for staying up too late. She smiled before heading down to the locker room to retrieve her things.

Once Mayumi had gone they talked for a little while longer before they bade each other goodnight, falling asleep almost instantly.

Two boys had been thrown into a dingy cell and just lay where they were, as it was too much of an effort to move. After a while they had regained some energy, and had managed to sit up and move towards a wall they could lean against. Kai was fiddling in his pocket and withdrew something taking a look at it before calling Tala's name. The aforementioned boy looked up at him and realized that he had something in his hand but couldn't really see what it was.

"Catch," was all he said as the thing was tossed across the room which Tala caught with ease.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked surprised tearing a bit of the bread off before popping it into his mouth.

"As we were going out I saw it on the table, thought I'd take it. Boris won't miss it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Sometime later a ray of light poked its way into the darkness and the two boys looked up to see a dark figure standing there; Boris. He didn't say anything just grabbed Kai and left, Tala sat there wondering what they were going to do to him.

Some hours later Tala had fallen asleep. Soon after he had fallen asleep, Kai was thrown back into the cell, crying out as he landed on his bruised body, which caused the sleeping boy to wake up.

Tala crawled over to the semi-conscious boy to see if he was alright. He tried to sit him up but couldn't so he half carried, half dragged him over to the wall which he propped him up against and now he could see all the new cuts, bruises and lashes that he had received.

"Don't worry…I'm okay," he croaked.

"No you're not," Tala stated, "come on you need to sleep." Kai weakly nodded as he hugged his brother and they fell asleep together.

The redhead slowly cracked his eyes open, the bright light of the room, causing him to close them quickly. He sat up rubbing his eyes before looking over to Kai, noticing that he had done the same. They then stared at each other before Kai asked,

"Did you have the dream where I stole that food?" Tala nodded.

"But how come we had the same dream?" Kai shrugged, and they both lay down in thought.

Back with the Bladebreakers, who were all getting ready to go visit their friends in Hospital when Tyson piped up,

"Hey you guys when are we going to train for the tournament next week?" They stared at him for a little while, wondering if he was feeling okay.

Kenny who was the first to get over this shock stated, "Next week is actually in a couple of days and I have no idea."

"I know we have you two, but we need Kai as well," said Max as the others nodded in agreement.

"But it's not like they're going to be let out of the Hospital any time soon," pointed out Hilary.

On their way to the Hospital they were all thinking about the problem at hand.

Once they got into the room they found it strangely quiet and realized that the boys who were supposed to be in the beds weren't.

"Where have they gone?" quickly asked Hilary, feeling the fear rise in her chest that they had been taken again.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure they're still in the building just wondering around somewhere," said Ray.

"You think?"

"Yes, Kai was never one to be kept in one place for too long, especially in a Hospital and I'm guessing Tala is the same. So they probably thought they'd explore for a while." Hilary just nodded and sat down, hoping that they returned soon.

Meanwhile Tala and Kai were out in the Hospital gardens, sitting at the furthest end away from the building.

"Finally, they let us out. I was going crazy in that room," stated Kai.

"You, you didn't have to deal with you team for…how ever long I had to deal with them. They're nice but…"

"Tad on the annoying side I know, and what do you mean for however long, I'm their team leader I'm with them all the time! And anyways what about your team, I noticed you weren't entered."

"Mm, yea I managed to help Bryan, Ian and Spencer to escape, of course getting a severe punishment as a reward."

"Didn't Boris go after them," Tala shook his head.

"I managed to persuade him not to."

"How?"

"Well this tournament isn't really important is it?"

"Well yes but Boris would want to win any and everything though right?"

"Well yes but and please don't get mad but I promised him I would get your team's bit beasts, but I wasn't actually going to I was going to take that opportunity to leave," he told the younger boy, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, you couldn't have done it anyway."

"Okay, hey," said Tala as he realized that Kai had just insulted him. He then tried to stop himself from smirking at the expression on Tala's face.

They sat there a talked a bit longer before Mayumi came to get them. Soon enough they entered a room full of worried teens.

"Where have you been?" questioned Hilary running towards them.

"In the Hospital gardens why?" replied Tala.

"I didn't know the Hospital had a garden" wondered Tyson out loud.

"And why were you there?"

"Because I said they could go, I'm sorry if they worried you but you should have called me to ask where they were," explained Mayumi as she walked in. "You two in bed now," she ordered the two boys quickly getting into their own beds.

"When are they going to be allowed to leave?" asked Ray hoping she said soon.

"Probably in the next couple of days, Tala seems to be doing fine, but Kai may have to stay in a bit longer."

"Why?" the aforementioned boy asked.

"Because you're taking slightly longer to heal than Tala is, after all you are younger. Then again it usually is the other way around…"

"I'm almost-" he started but then realized that she thought that he was about six, "oh yea."

"I'm going to leave now, you two should be allowed out tomorrow as well if you behave, I'll come into to check on you later."

"Mayumi, where's Ayumi I haven't seen her today," inquired Hilary.

"Oh she's ill today so I have to do all her jobs as well mine which entail looking after both of them"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," smiled Tala as she smiled back at him before leaving.

"Kai, we were wondering about training, what do we do?" asked Ray.

"What do you mean? Oh yes the tournament. Um you'll have to train yourselves as it doesn't seem like I'll be getting out before it starts, but Tala might be able to help you -"

"What?" interrupted Tala.

Kai just ignored him and carried on talking, "when he gets out, but until then Hilary, you and Kenny sort of helped me with Kenny's knowledge and your discipline you could train them almost as well as I can."

"Why'd you say that for, you've put ideas in her head," moaned Tyson. Hilary just smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, can't be any worse than Kai and I put together," pointed out Tala.

"Please don't scare me," said a shocked Max.

"Oh don't worry, you'll got a little while yet before that happens," smiled Kai.

They all turned round to look at each other fear and worry on their faces as Kai and Tala just smirked at their expressions.

They had started to talk again and, Tala and Kai interjecting every now again, but just mainly listening before getting bored of their conversation and starting one of their own.

"You know what, instead of being here talking, you could be at the hotel training," said Kai.

"Well yes, but we came to see if you two were alright," replied Hilary

"Well we're okay, you've seen us and talked to us isn't that enough. You've only got a couple of days left to train."

"Yes we're fine you heard what Mayumi said, now go on, go train," added Tala.

"Fine, bye Tala, bye Kai," they all said before leaving.

The brunette poked her head round the door and said, "but we'll be coming back before the day is out, okay. Bye."

They both sighed before laying down finally being able to have complete silence.

Tala looked over at the bluenette noticing he was tired again. The redhead wondered why he had been so tired over the last couple of days.

"Hey Kai you okay?"

He slowly nodded, "just got a really bad headache and I have no idea why,"

"Well it could be that other potion that's still affecting you, or maybe you're just tired. Try going to sleep to see if that'll make you feel better." Kai nodded again before closing his eyes, and falling asleep almost instantly.

Mayumi entered the room not long after Kai had fallen asleep, to find Tala standing by the window.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tala nodded before slinking back to bed and getting the book he had been reading. She checked them both over, being careful not to wake Kai up.

"Tala you should be allowed out tomorrow or maybe the day after that, you've healed incredibly quickly. Kai was healing quite quickly but something has happened and now he's declining, we're still trying to find out so don't worry okay?" she explained to him before leaving.

Tala nodded he knew exactly what was causing him to decline. He lay there wondering how that potion had done that to him. He had known it wouldn't turn him back but he hadn't known that it would make him sicker.

Kai woke up a couple of hours later to an empty room. He wondered where Tala had gone, but the door opening caused him to discard this thought. The redhead had entered the room in deep in thought and sat on the bed totally ignoring Kai, who had shouted his name several times already.

"Tala, Tala!"

"Huh, what? Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Well Mayumi just told me that you were getting better but that potion they gave you is making you worse, but she doesn't know that, that's causing it. And she also said that I should be allowed to leave maybe tomorrow or the day after that, but they have to keep an eye on you," he explained. "I was just thinking about what that potion could be doing to you."

"Oh, I don't feel weak or anything."

"Well they see how well you are by using your blood-work as well as by using the results of when they check you over. The potion they gave you was called ILK, LK is the one that makes you feel weaker. They used it to make us work more so we'd get stronger quicker. So ILK is either a stronger or weaker version of that, I think."

Kai nodded. "Yes, I think you could be right. But I think this one does something else as well, but I'm not really sure. Let me just think first and I'll tell you later," Kai told him as Tala nodded this time.

They both lay back deep in thought about Kai's slowly declining health and the cause of it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	24. Tired

Here is Chapter Twenty-Four of Mizugusuri, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

The Bladebreakers, were out by the back of the hotel, like they had been on the day they arrived. They had been training for the past couple of hours, ever since they had gotten back from the hospital, well maybe not straight after getting back as of course Tyson had to eat first.

Ray sat there and watched as Tyson and Max finished their battle in a draw both catching their blades at the same time. They both wiped the sweat off their foreheads, hoping that it wouldn't get any hotter than this.

"Hey guys do you think you've had enough as I want to go see Kai and Tala before visiting hours are up," asked Hilary standing up.

The all turned to her nodding, before grabbing their stuff and leaving. They now knew how to get there by bus, with Max's and Phil's help. Luckily one of them stopped right near the hospital, so they didn't have far to walk.

On their way there they just talked about how excited they were about the tournament and how they were going to win it no problem.

"Hey isn't Tala's team entered into the tournament as well, so shouldn't he be training?" asked Max.

"Well yes, but what about the rest of his team aren't they with Biovolt still?"

"Actually Tala's team isn't entered," piped up Kenny.

"Aw how come? Since he's not entered there's not going to be much of a challenge if you ask me, as none of the other major teams are entered either," said Tyson.

"But you never know Tyson, you shouldn't underestimate your competition," said Kenny.

"I know, I know."

Kai lie on the bed, staring out the window, still thinking over the previous information that Tala had told him. Hoping that what he was thinking was right and was about to voice his thoughts when the rest of the Bladebreakers came in and he lay back down again.

"Hey guys how are you feeling?"

"Okay," both of them replied.

"How'd your training session go?" asked Kai, the thoughts still whizzing about in his head.

"It went well, but it would have been much better if you were there," said Ray.

Kai nodded, and switched his gaze back to the ceiling. He was listening to their conversation but soon it had become a dull mummer as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a worried sleep. Tala looked over at Kai and sighed at being left with his team yet again.

"Kai, Kai?" called Hilary turning round to face him.

"Sshh, he's asleep," shushed Tala.

"Oh okay, sorry," she said turning back to the others, she had, had only wanted to see if he was okay, as he had looked a bit pale when they came in.

Some hours later Kai woke up to an empty room yet again and wondered how long he had been asleep. He tried to move but he ached all over, so he gave up. He heard someone enter the room and turned round to look only to hiss in pain. The person entering heard this and went round to look at him.

"Hey Kai you okay?" asked the redheaded person who had just entered. Kai nodded.

"You're not are you?"

"I'm fine." Tala just stood there and looked at him. "Fine, I just ache all over I have no idea why."

"Okay, it could be that potion, or just where your wounds are still healing." Kai again nodded, feeling really sleepy again.

"Tala, how come I feel so tired all the time?"

He shrugged, "Sorry," Kai shook his head.

Tala went back over to his bed and lay down, but sat back up as he remembered something.

"Oh yea, I'm allowed out of here tomorrow."

"Lucky," Kai yawned, "wish I was."

"They said you should be allowed out soon."

"But when is soon?" again Tala shrugged, "exactly."

Tala had started to read again, being the only thing he could do as he knew Kai needed to rest.

All Kai could hear was his breathing, Tala's and when he turned a page, but he soon felt his eyelids become heavy once again and they slowly closed Kai falling, thankfully, into a dreamless sleep.

Mayumi sat at the nurses' station looking at Kai's results wondering what was happening to the six year old. His doctor had told her to look at them, because he was having trouble with it. The dark haired nurse studied them again puzzled. So she put them away for now; she would look at them later with the doctor, deciding to go check on the aforementioned boy.

Upon entering the room, Mayumi found Kai asleep and Tala reading again.

"Hey Tala you okay?" he looked at her before nodding and turning back his book.

"What about Kai?"

"He's sleeping, but he said his body ached all over before, which I just put down to his wounds."

"Oh okay thanks, I'll be back later okay," she said, waving as she left, leaving the room quiet again.

Kai awoke some hours later feeling very light headed his body aching more than before. He looked over at Tala to find him asleep and sighed wondering why he was feeling like this. Kai lay there looking up at the ceiling not really knowing what to do.

"Kai, Kai are you awake?" he heard Tala call and slowly sat up, feeling the room spin around him. "Are you okay?" Kai nodded before lying down again.

Tala got up and made his way over to Kai's bed sitting himself on the end of it.

"Hey, you're not okay are you?"

"I feel worse than I did before," he mumbled. Tala nodded.

"Do you want me to get Mayumi?" Kai shook his head, but wished he hadn't as he was starting to feel dizzy now, which in turn made him feel sick. "Maybe you just need to sleep."

"That's all I ever seem to be doing."

Kai just did what Tala's had said, and tried to get to sleep, his eyes closing, cutting him off from the conscious world.

Meanwhile with the Bladebreakers who were sitting in the hotel's dining area, waiting for their food. Afterwards they all flopped down on the sofa and armchairs in their hotel room, tired after this afternoon's training session.

The brunette had been in her room for a little while, just listening to the music on her iPod and thinking. A knock at the door caused her to pause the song she was listening to and opened the door to reveal the boys. She smiled at stood aside so that they could enter.

They sat there for a couple of hours in Hilary's room just talking. In the end they all wound up falling asleep; Hilary on her bed, Ray on Kai's bed while Max and Tyson were on the floor.

Tala lay on his back staring at the white ceiling. He had finished reading the book he had found and wanted to read the next one, but he wasn't allowed there now as it was too late. He sighed rolling onto his side so that he was now facing the wall. If he titled his head down a little he could see the moonlight sky out of the window.

'Well at least I get to get out tomorrow, unlike Kai who has to stay here for most probably a couple more days. I hope he doesn't get too sick.'

The redhead heard a moan from Kai's bed and sat up watching Kai sit up also. He saw Kai put a hand to his mouth and quickly rushed over grabbing the basin and giving it to Kai who only just retched before lying down again.

"You okay?" asked Tala. Kai nodded and lay down. Tala felt his forehead, he felt quite warm. "You sure?" Kai again nodded.

Mayumi the entered the room, when she saw that Tala was holding the basin she grew worried and scared. She went over to the side that Kai was facing and shakily took the basin off of Tala, but let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding when she saw it was empty. Mayumi then checked his pulse, his temperature, his breathing, and took another blood sample.

"You feel a bit warm, are you alright?" Kai just nodded his head, too tired to talk. "You sure, you don't look alright." Kai just nodded again.

Mayumi then proceeded to check on Tala, while Kai started to fall asleep again. As the dark haired nurse went to leave, she gave Kai one last glance only to find him asleep. A smile reached her lips as she saw how cute he looked, before turning to look at Tala. Who was still glaring at her for touching him with the cold stethoscope causing her to giggle before leaving.

Tala lay down soon after she had left, sleep coming almost instantly to him as he hadn't realized how tired he had been.

Mayumi came in as her shift ended, just to check on the boys before leaving. She smiled slightly, leaving a silent room to go home.

"Night boys," she whispered before the door closed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	25. What Happened?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 **

The next morning the small bluenette was woken up by the pain in his body. The chibi rolled onto his side so that he could look out the window, instead of staring at the white ceiling. The pain had slowly been getting worse since yesterday; Kai just put it down to the potion but was also starting to think that it was something else.

The redhead sat up and looked over at Kai seeing that he was awake. It was his last day here today, and he was wondering if they would take his bed out or move Kai to a smaller room. He hoped they didn't, as then it would be easier for him to sneak back in here and stay the night.

It was early that afternoon that the Bladebreakers decided to visit Kai and Tala. When they entered the room they found Kai laying on his side his back to them while Tala sat on the end of the bed on the side that Kai was facing, reading a book. Soon after they had been seated Tyson suddenly remembered something.

"Tala how come your team isn't entered into the tournament?"

"Because we're not."

"Why?"

"Because we're not."

"Wh-"

"Tyson, just drop it, he obviously doesn't want to tell you," stopped Ray.

"Thanks Ray."

"No problem, so why isn't your team entered into the tournament tomorrow?" he saw the look on Tala's face, "I'm only joking don't worry."

They all sat there and talked as normal, but their laughing caused Kai to wake up, Tala being the only one to realize, as he was the only one that could see his face.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Sure?" Kai nodded. He didn't move and just listened to their conversation trying to ignore his aching body.

"Shouldn't you guys be training," came Kai's small voice, still thinking that it was the morning. Everyone stopped and turned to look at his back.

"Well, we were this morning. We thought we'd come and visit you after training today," explained Max. Kai just nodded again, realising what time of the day it was.

"Oh by the way you guys I'm allowed to leave when visiting hours are over," Tala told them.

"Really, that's good. Do they know when Kai will be allowed to leave?" smiled Hilary, as Tala shook his head. An idea then struck the brunette and she told them she was just going back to the hotel for something and she would be back soon. Ray came along with her, just to make sure she was alright.

The two of them returned about an hour later, Hilary holding a bag. No one questioned as to why they had gone back to the hotel, they just carried on their conversation thinking that they would be told later.

When the Bladebreakers had decided to leave Hilary stayed behind, and Tala and Kai wondered what was wrong.

"I know you don't have any clothes so I thought I would get you some," smiled Hilary as she handed Tala the bag she had been seen with earlier. "I hope they are the right size." The redhead took the bag off of her and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks," he said surprised that she would do this for him.

"No problem, oh and here, it's the address of the hotel we're staying at and directions on how to get there. See you guys later," she said before handing Tala a small piece of paper and leaving.

The five teens left just before visiting hours ended today, because they wanted to catch the buffet which was easier than ordering room service.

After Tala had changed into one of the outfits he had been given; a black t-shirt and dark navy jeans, he sat on the end of Kai's bed and carried on reading his book. While Kai lay on his side staring out of the window his mind blank for once. They stopped what they were doing when Ayumi came into check on the both of them.

"Tala, here are your discharge forms, all you need to do is fill them out and you will be allowed to leave," she smiled, as she handed him a clipboard with the documents on it. "But first let me just check you over once last time to make sure you're alright."

Once she had checked both of them over and Tala had filled out the forms, she took them and left.

Tala had noticed Kai had been quiet for quite some time and looked over at him, only to see him trying to stay awake. He smiled and said,

"You can go to sleep you know," Kai looked at him and sleepily nodded.

Mayumi came in later to check on Kai, only to find Tala asleep at the bottom of Kai's bed and Kai who was also asleep his back facing her. She smiled at how cute they looked together, thinking that this was a perfect picture moment. The nurse checked Kai over, making sure not to wake him before leaving.

The bluenette sat bolt upright waking up the redhead as a searing pain ran throughout his whole body.

"Shit, Kai what happened?" cursed Tala standing up.

"W, what do y, you mean?" he stuttered.

"You're covered in blood," he stated simply. Kai looked down at himself; his pyjamas were ripped, showing off several nasty cuts and bruises, his legs felt wet and he was sure that, that it was blood it was wet with, and his back stung like there was no tomorrow, and he couldn't really breathe properly sussing that a few of his ribs were broken also.

"What happened to me?" the chibi asked shocked.

"That's what I just asked you. Shit," Tala pressed the green button several times before turning back to Kai, who now had his head in his hands.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked running into the bathroom to see if there were anything he could use to stop the bleeding.

"I feel really dizzy." Tala nodded as he came back with a couple of towels and put it round Kai's body, him hissing at the pressure being put on his cuts and bruises.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mayumi and Ayumi rushed in, but stopped and stared at the sight before them.

"What happened?" shouted Ayumi.

"I don't know, I woke up and he was like this," both of the nurses glared at Tala as if he had done this.

"Tala didn't do it," Kai almost whispered. They nodded, and Mayumi shooed Tala out of the room following him as she went off in a different direction in search of new bandages.

Meanwhile Ayumi sat with him and tried to take his clothes off, but only hurt him more as it was stuck to his body with dried blood. Finally Mayumi came back with the bandages, and they sat in there for almost an hour cleaning and bandaging him up. While Tala sat outside really worried, but then it clicked he knew what wrong, he knew what had caused this, and he mentally kicked himself for not realising sooner.

Mayumi left the room quickly with the dirty clothes and sheets, while Ayumi told Tala that he was allowed back in, not looking at him as she did. He found Kai lying on his side staring out of the window.

"Hey are you okay?" Kai nodded.

"They gave me some painkillers, but since I'm only a 'child' they're not really helping."

"You should get some sleep," Kai nodded as Tala sat down, "I'll tell you what I think later okay," again Kai nodded.

As soon as Kai closed his eyes, he instantly fell asleep. When Tala was sure Kai had fallen asleep, Tala followed suit.

In his sleep Kai rolled onto his back, causing him to hiss and wake up because of the pain. He looked around noticing that it was still dark, and wondered how long he had been sleep. He could feel a lump at the end of the bed and guessed that, that was Tala. He rolled back onto his side again but a voice cut through the silence of the night.

"Hey are you alright?" asked a sleepy Tala.

"Yes I'm fine, go back to sleep," soon after that they both did what Kai had just said.

The next morning Ray woke up and just stared at the ceiling for a few moments, not really wanting to get up. He sighed before getting up, grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower.

The redhead had woken up early, and had washed and dressed and was sitting at the bottom of Kai's bed reading the next book in the series; 'Grass for his pillow.' Tala was already halfway through the book.

A small moan caused him to look up from the book. The chibi stiffly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," Tala replied, waiting a moment for Kai to wake up before saying, "Kai, I think I know what happened last night."

"What?"

"Well remember that potion Ray and Hilary gave you," Kai nodded, "well it was called ILK, and what I thought before was wrong, I mean LK was the potion I said it was but it wasn't the one given to you. I also remember there being another one called IL, which is a reversal potion. So I think the one they gave you was a reversal potion, just stronger."

"Oh, so it's?"

"Yes."

"Shit," cursed Kai under his breath.

"Sorry," Kai shook his head as if to say it's not your fault.

A wave of tiredness suddenly crashed over Kai, so he decided to lie down and soon enough he was asleep again.

Ayumi came in later that day and poked her head round the door, finding Tala reading a book, while the chibi slept. She came into the room just to make sure that Kai was alright, as her sister was busy at the moment.

"Tala, do you want to come back in here? You stayed the night, you could have gone home," she smiled. Tala just shook his head.

"I'm sorry for being concerned," he smirked.

Soon after Ayumi had left, the Bladebreakers entered clearly looking tired.

"Have a good training session then?" They just nodded plonking themselves in any chair they could find.

About an hour after they had arrived, Mayumi came in to check on Kai, finding him still asleep. So she asked Tala a couple of questions about how he had been, what had happened last night still bugging her. The dark haired nurse then checked Kai over, but had to wake him, as she had to look into his eyes and mouth, as well taking another blood sample, which he wasn't too happy about.

They sat and talked for a couple of hours, and were shooed out a little while after visiting hours had ended, glad that they had gotten to stay a little longer as they had had to leave earlier yesterday. The redhead had managed to sneak away from the Bladebreakers and back into the Hospital. Just as he sat on the bed Kai quickly sat up, and cradled his head as he had gotten a head rush.

"Hey you okay?" Kai nodded laying back down. "Why'd you get up so quick?"

"I don't know, I think it's because I heard something which caused me to wake up."

"That might have been me sorry."

"It's okay."

They sat and talked like that for a little while, when Kai began to feel really sleepy again. So Tala let Kai sleep and continued reading the book.

A little while later the sound of footsteps caused Tala to stop reading and stand up, hoping one of the nurses didn't come in here. He quickly went over to the bathroom, just in case someone came in. He sighed when no one did, but then again he didn't think they would mind if he was here as he was quiet anyway.

After about two hours Kai woke up to find Tala lying across the bottom of his bed on his front, still reading the book. He looked towards Kai, after hearing him sit up.

"Are you okay?" Kai nodded. "You just look really pale, you sure?" again Kai nodded.

"…my body just really hurts again. It feels like I've beaten up."

"It's probably the potion working again; you're not bleeding are you?" Kai shook his head, but could taste the metallic liquid in his mouth and guessed it was coming from his lip.

"I think I know why I'm so tired."

"Why?'

"I'm guessing that it needs a lot of my energy to work, so it makes me tired. Also I'm guessing that it only ever works when I'm sleeping, as I wake up and something is wrong with me," Kai told Tala.

"That does make sense, I just hope that it isn't too dragged out and changes you back soon." Kai again nodded.

They sat there talking for the next hour when yet again sleepiness began to take Kai over again. The chibi again tried to fight it, but of course it didn't work.

Mayumi walked down the pristine corridors of the hospital, on her way to go and check on Kai. She guessed that Tala would probably be there as well, she smiled they were glued at the hip those two. The dark haired nurse had never asked them if they were related, as they seemed to be. Her thoughts then returned back to what had happened to Kai, and knew that it couldn't have been Tala. She wondered how his wounds had re-opened like that. She shook her head hoping that it didn't happen again.

Upon entering the room that was still being shared by the two boys, like she had thought; she found Kai asleep and Tala lying across the bottom of his bed reading.

"Hey Tala, is Kai okay?"

He nodded, "Yes he just fell asleep." She nodded but checked him over anyway.

"Tala, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is," he replied not looking up from the book.

"Are you Kai related in any way?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Well you two seem to be so close, and I thought that you might be related."

"Well we are sort of, but then again we're not"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"In the middle."

"You're really difficult you know that."

"I know it's fun isn't it?"

"Maybe for you," she took a look at the book, seeing that it was in English, surprised that the redhead could read it.

"You can read English?" Tala nodded.

"I can speak it too," said Tala in English causing Mayumi to smile. "Kai can speak it as well," he added the nurse nodding.

The dark haired nurse came back to the room at the end of her shift again. A smile came to her lips; both of them were asleep; Tala in the last position she had seen him in. She whispered good night before leaving silently.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	26. Again!

Here is Chapter Twenty-Six, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; Yuki's Little Girl for reviewing Chapter 25.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

The small bluenette was awoken the next morning by a severe pain in body, this time just his back. It stung a lot and he could feel the wetness of the blood making the top he was wearing stick to him. He tried to get up without waking up Tala, but where his body still ached from earlier he didn't succeed.

"You okay?" asked Tala, Kai nodded and attempted to get out of bed again. "Not you're not." He gestured for him to sit forward and Tala saw his back was covered in blood. "Damn it happened again, hold on a second," said Tala before running out of the room and coming back moments later with a few rolls of bandages.

The redhead fished some new pyjamas out of the cupboard in the room before picking up Kai and taking him to bathroom, realizing that he would have to change the bed covers as well.

"Why didn't you just call the nurse?" asked Kai, feeling light headed from the blood loss.

"Because I don't want them giving me dirty looks like I did this to you," Kai nodded, but then hissed as Tala tried to take off his top.

After about half an hour, Kai had been cleaned up and re-bandaged, and had been told to lay down by Tala, as he tried to find a way to explain all the dirty clothes and bed covers.

"Do you think it'll happen again?" Tala nodded his mind still on the garments in his hands.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long it'll go on for. The normal one only lasts about a day or two, but because it's a stronger version, it could last a lot longer. I just wonder how we're going to explain it to the nurses when they find out this happened again, they'll probably kick me out."

"Okay. And they can't, because they won't have any evidence."

"Well I think your body bruised and bleeding is enough don't you think?"

"But they weren't called like last time, and I'll just say that it was like that from before, okay." Tala just nodded.

"But how are we going to explain all the dirty clothes, and used bandages?"

"Well isn't there a place that they go or something? And you could just put the bandages in the bin for now."

"Well yes, but I have no idea where that is. But I could always ask another nurse, right?" Kai just nodded.

Soon after that had been settled, Tala went to go and find a nurse to wash the clothes, hoping that she wouldn't tell Kai's nurse what he had done. He found a blonde haired nurse at the nurses' station, who looked a bit surprised at the amount of blood but took it with no problem. Tala followed her so he knew where that room was for next time.

Kai was lying on his side staring out of the window, a prickling pain in his back hurting him every few minutes. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tala re-entered the room.

"Did it then?" Tala just nodded a smirk also on his face. "What else did you do?"

"I followed the nurse and I now know where that room is, it is upstairs right near the x-ray rooms," he told Kai sitting down. So with that matter settled they dived into another conversation.

Today the Bladebreakers came to visit earlier wanting to do their training after visiting Kai today.

"How are you feeling today Kai?" asked Hilary as they all sat down.

"Okay, just a bit tired."

They all sat there talking, Tala putting his comment in where necessary.

Soon Kai started to feel sleepy again and tried to fight it, now wanting to wake up covered in blood again, as the Bladebreakers didn't know about that yet. He was going to have to tell them soon, he just had to find the right moment.

Tala turned round to talk to Kai, only to find him asleep yet again, but this worried him as the Bladebreakers were in the room. He just hoped that nothing else happened today.

Mayumi entered the room, earning 'hi's and hello's' from them. She replied back before checking Kai over, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible, as she didn't want to wake him up.

The five teens decided to leave soon after lunch, as they wanted to get a few hours in before dinner. Tala decided to go with them this time, as he thought that they needed some training. When they were in out in the corridor they noticed that this time Tala was with them.

"So what made you come back with us today Tala?" asked Hilary. Tala didn't reply. "Tala did you hear me?"

"What, oh sorry, because I think you all need a training session." A series of groans could be heard, which came from all of them except Hilary and Kenny, who just smiled.

Once in the hotel the Bladebreakers brought Tala to the back of the hotel, where they had been training the last two days.

"So are you actually going to train us today Tala?" asked Tyson. Tala just smirked and nodded.

"Where's the nearest field from here?"

"Field, we don't need one of those we just face off again-"

"Who's taking training today?" Tyson pointed at Tala, "That's what I thought, and now where is the nearest field, open space, anything? And if you don't tell me I will make you run double." He threatened and saw the looks on their faces and he so wanted to laugh, but smirked instead.

Once they had grabbed their launchers and Beyblades, Ray lead them to a nearby park which wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. Tyson turned to look at Tala mouth wide open.

"You expect us to run around that?" He again smirked and nodded.

"Well if I can why shouldn't you."

"Well that's you and this is me, we're completely different dude."

"Of course I know we're different, I would hate to look like you but everyone has to run round this field twice anyone who complains has to run double, complain again and I'll quadruple it. Got it? This will help you get fit and improve your stamina and if you're stronger then your bit beast will be stronger as well. Now go on run."

They all stared at Tala momentarily, while Tyson glared at his comment about him before, before turning to run round the field, while Hilary and Kenny just watched them and laughed at Tyson who was lagging far behind.

After about two hours Tala was getting bored of this and left them to train by themselves. He bade them goodbye before leaving; yes it had been fun for a while but he didn't really have anyone to talk to. Also Kai must be bored out of his skull in that tiny room he was made to stay in.

Once there, Tala crept towards the bed and lay in his usual position, careful not to wake up the sleeping chibi. Before lying down he had retrieved the book he had left, and carried on reading it.

After training Hilary and Ray were in her bedroom, while Tyson and Max were watching a film and Kenny as usual was in the room he shared with Tyson and Max typing away at his laptop.

"Why did Tala leave, he could have stayed." asked Hilary as she was rummaging through the drawers for something.

"I really don't know, maybe he feels uncomfortable being with us as he doesn't really know us, or he got bored," replied Ray.

"Maybe…but I don't see why he gets to stay at the hospital and we don't."

"Well maybe he hides when the nurses come, or they know that he's there but because he's quiet and Kai is only little then maybe they let him stay," suggested Ray.

"But Kai is not, oh yea they think he's six," said Hilary, as she gave up on what she was looking for. "Ray I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay, just don't be back too late."

"Okay, but I won't be that long, I'm just going for a walk," she told him getting up and leaving. Ray sighed before getting up and joining Max and Tyson in watching the film.

Tala sat up in surprise when Kai jumped up hissing.

"Hey you okay?" asked Tala. Kai nodded before feeling his back where it still felt a bit weird and looking at his hand making sure there was no blood, and sighed when there wasn't.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, it felt like someone had slammed me against something. And where my back is sore it hurt," he told Tala lying back down.

"Is it bleeding?" he shook his head. "Good."

"So how was your little excursion?"

"It was good, had lots of fun training them," Tala smirked. "Made them run round this park twice. It was funny watching Tyson run."

"Sounds like Tyson," Kai smirked. "But how come you didn't stay longer?"

"I don't know, I got bored and for some reason I didn't really want to stay."

"Well you could have, I wouldn't have minded. I'm probably just going to fall asleep again anyway."

"I know, I guess I didn't really feel comfortable being around them that long is all." Kai just nodded, having felt the same when he had just joined the Bladebreakers.

They sat there and talked for a little, Kai beginning to get sleepy again. His eyes closed before opening slightly as Tala still carried on talking not aware that Kai was falling asleep.

"Kai, Kai, Kai?" said Tala, looking at him realizing that Kai had fallen asleep, "oops, lucky I didn't wake him up," mumbled Tala laying back down and reading the book.

A few hours later Mayumi came in to check up on Kai, finding him asleep again. While Tala was reading as usual. She checked Kai's temperature, pulse and breathing as usual while trying not to wake him up.

"How many books do you have?" she asked.

"Well they're not mine; I got them from the day room. But this is the second one I'm reading, and I'm almost finished."

"Oh okay. Has Kai woken up yet?" Tala nodded. "Was he okay?"

"He complained about a pain in his back but he said it was okay before he fell asleep. Is he still getting worse?"

"Actually he wasn't getting better or worse, but the blood I took this morning shows he's getting worse again, and we have no idea why," she told him. Tala nodded.

"How long before he can leave?"

"Well he has to get better first, and we don't what's wrong so I don't know." Tala nodded really wanting to tell her but not knowing if she would believe him or not, as well as it leading to more problems for them having to explain about where it came from.

As soon as Mayumi had left Kai woke up feeling as though he had been kicked and punched him a few times. Tala noticed that he was pale and asked if he was okay, Kai nodded before telling him what he had felt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai again nodded lying down again.

"When am I allowed to leave?"

"I just asked Mayumi that, she said you're getting worse and because they don't know what is wrong, they don't know when they can release you, sorry."

"It's okay."

The brunette quickly and quietly made her way down the corridors of the hospital, and stopped when she ended up at Kai's room. She knocked on the door before opening it, the two boys turning to look at her.

"Hi," she greeted before stepping in.

"Have you brought the others with you?" asked Tala, she shook her and she heard the redhead sigh in relief.

"How are you feeling Kai?"

"Okay," he mumbled. Hilary nodded a bit worried by how pale he looked; he hadn't looked like that earlier today.

About ten minutes after her arrival, Hilary had finally struck up a conversation with Tala, which was a bit of a challenge as he usually just gave her one word answers.

Kai smiled at this, but sleepiness was once again calling his name, and he getting annoyed with himself for always answering it. He wanted to be awake one full day for once, but it didn't look like that would be happening until the potion wore off.

"Aww look he's asleep again," pointed out Hilary. Tala also smiled at this. "How come he's tired all the time?"

Tala shrugged, "Maybe it's just because he's still getting better," Hilary just nodded satisfied with the answer for now.

Mayumi entered the room about an hour after Hilary had arrived, and was surprised to find Hilary here this time. And wondered how she had gotten in as visiting hours were over. Kai was asleep as usual and Tala and Hilary talking. She smiled and waved at them before leaving.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	27. You Think It was Me?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

Soon after Mayumi had left the room, Kai woke up to his body aching all over again. He quietly moaned as he rolled onto his back, hissing slightly at the pressure put on his sore back.

"Are you alright?" asked Hilary, Kai looked up at her and nodded.

Suddenly Hilary jumped up after having looked at her watch, realising the time.

"What's wrong?" asked Tala.

"I've been out for longer that I should have been, hopefully they won't be too mad at me. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye," she told them before quickly leaving.

"Why'd she come here anyway?" Kai was just staring at the door Hilary had just passed through not really concentrating on what Tala had just asked him. "Kai, hello, Kai?" he said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh what?"

"Are you okay? You were like staring at that door for ages." Kai nodded. "You don't like her do you?" smiled Tala.

"What? No, why did you ask that question?"

"Well maybe you were just picturing her ass walking out that door over and over again, moving side to side in that miniskirt," he said trying to keep a straight face. Kai didn't say anything, he just grabbed the pillow behind him and whacked Tala round the head with it. "Ow. Wow, maybe you were."

"No, I was simply too amazed by your stupidity to say anything," he said. "But the way you described her, maybe you like her." Tala just glared at him and Kai stifled a laugh. "You know I'm only joking," said Kai and Tala just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you okay; was it your back that hurt you before?"

"Yes, my body is aching all over again as well. I'm guessing I was beaten a few times while I was there," Kai replied as Tala just solemnly nodded.

The redhead went back to reading his book, while Kai rolled back onto his side to stare out of the window again. It was silent in the room save for the sound of the page turning every few minutes.

In the middle of the night the small bluenette woke up to a burning pain in his back, he shakily sat up and touched his back only to feel the wetness of the blood. Kai cursed quietly under his breath and tried to get out of bed, but where his body still ached from earlier today he only ended up causing himself more pain. So he moved to wake up Tala, trying to ignore the room spinning around him.

The redhead awoke to find Kai sitting in front of him cradling his head.

"Hey you okay?" he asked bending down to see his face. Kai looked up and Tala could now see that he was really pale. Kai quickly covered his mouth as he retched, Tala reaching for the emesis basin. As he turned round to give it him, Kai had already vomited onto the bed.

Tala quickly pushed the green button by the side of his bed. He then went to place a hand on Kai's back, but noticed the red patches staining the shirt he was wearing and cursed under his breath just like Kai had done earlier.

The door opening caused Tala to look towards it; Ayumi entered before walking over to them, a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?" she asked as she began to strip the bed.

"Kai woke me up and then he vomited," Tala replied.

The dark haired nurse stopped suddenly when she noticed the blood stains on the bed and Kai's shirt.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I don't know. When he woke me up, he was like that."

"That's what you said last time something like this happened."

"What are saying I did this?"

"What if I am?"

"But I didn't I swear, I would never do anything to hurt Kai."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the time being okay."

"Why is this because you think I did it?"

"No, it's because I have to tend to a patient and you're in the way."

"Fine," he huffed before stalking out.

Once Tala was outside, he started to walk around just letting his feet take him wherever. He ended up in the park opposite the hospital, and walked around the park for a little before sighing and sitting on a bench. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed back in, so he did the sensible thing and headed for the bus stop nearby as he didn't really have anywhere else to go.

Once outside their hotel room Tala stood there, now realising what time it was. He could knock and hopefully someone would be awake and they would hear it, if not the lounge downstairs had looked alright. He stood there for a little bit longer before knocking. The redhead stared at the door for a little while before, and guessed that everyone was asleep. Just as he went to leave he heard the door unlock and Hilary poked her head round the door. She smiled when she saw who it was, but it was then turned to a confused expression.

"Hi, how come you're here so late? Did they kick you out?"

"Sort of," he replied as Hilary let him in.

"Why what happened?"

"Well, Kai had a nightmare and reopened some of the wounds on his back. And Ayumi thinks I had something to do with it because I was the only one there. And to make matters worse, the same thing happened the other day and she asked me what happened and I said I don't know, he was like that when I woke up," he told her not wanting to tell her about the full effects of the potion just yet.

"He's alright isn't he? I can't believe that she thought you would hurt him."

"Yes he should be okay. She also told me to go because I was in her way when she was trying to help Kai. By the way I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope don't worry, I was getting a glass of water and I heard you knock. At first I wasn't sure if there was anyone there, that's why I took a while to open it sorry. I'm sorry that she kicked you out, but there's a bed free here if you want to stay," she smiled leading him to her room.

"Thanks," replied Tala as he followed her.

Meanwhile Ayumi had just finished bandaging his back and putting his top back on; when Kai started to regain awareness of his surroundings, thankful that the awful spinning had stopped.

"There I'm finished. Kai how are you feeling?" she asked as she started to check him over.

"…I'm okay. Where's Tala?" he asked as she moved away from him, finished.

"I sent him home."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know what's wrong with you, and you getting hurt all the time doesn't help."

Kai understood what she had just said and got angry, "So you think that he did that me?"

"Well there was no one else in here except him, and if someone had come in and done that to you, don't you think he would have woken up."

"I bet you don't wake up to a lot of things."

"Kai, then who did this to you? I know Tala's your friend but if he's hurting you you've got to tell someone."

"He's not, how could you say that. You weren't even in here, you don't know. You don't even know Tala, he would never hurt me. Did you ever stop to think that it could just be my wounds re-opening? And for you all you know, I could be doing it to myself. Now leave me alone, just go away."

Ayumi looked hurt and quickly walked away head down; thinking that this six year old was quite feisty for his age.

The next morning Hilary and Tala left the hotel before the others woke up, and managed to sneak into the hospital as visiting hours hadn't started yet. Upon entering the room they found Kai just waking up.

"Hey Kai," they greeted.

"Hi," he sleepily greeted back sitting up.

It was quiet for a little while, while Tala and Hilary seated themselves but Tala broke it with a question.

"What happened after I left?"

"Ayumi accused you of hurting me, and said and I quote; 'I know Tala's your friend but if he's hurting you you've got to tell someone'. So I told her she had no right saying that, and she ran out looking upset, I don't really care. She had no right to accuse anyone of anything," Kai told them. "I'm guessing you went back to the hotel." Tala just nodded.

Soon a conversation between the three of them had been started, but Kai left it after falling asleep. So now it was just a conversation between Tala and Hilary.

Mayumi stopped outside Kai's room feeling a bit nervous about going in; from what her sister had told her Kai could be self harming himself. She peered through the window and she saw Hilary, her head resting on her hand and her elbows resting on the bed; Tala lying on his back across the bottom of the bed, saying something to her every now and again; and Kai lying down asleep as usual. The dark haired nurse smiled; Tala couldn't have hurt him, if he had then why would he come back to see if Kai was okay, so she left to go and find her sister to tell her what she thought of the matter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	28. Twice

Here is Chapter Twenty-Eight, enjoy!

I would like to thank: VGMaster04, storm-of-insanity, and kris the ninja pirate for reviewing Chapter 27.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

When visiting hours actually started Hilary thought that she should leave, as the Bladebreakers were going to train in the morning today. When she got back to the hotel they all questioned her as to where she had been.

"I was just at the hospital visiting Kai," she told them as she sat down on the sofa.

"Why so early and without us?" asked Max.

"Well last night Tala came here, as Ayumi had kicked him out. This was because Kai had re-opened some of his wounds, and I guess because of how much blood there was or whatever; she accused him of hurting Kai. So he stayed here for the night, and when he went to leave this morning he woke me up by accident so I decided to go with him," she explained.

"But why did he come here?" asked Tyson.

"I just told you why, you idiot."

"No what he means is, why did Tala come here. He could have snuck back in," said Kenny.

"Well maybe it's because he's talked to Hilary more, as she's been alone with him more than we have. So maybe Tala has taken a liking to Hilary, and feels a bit more comfortable around her than the rest of us," explained Ray.

"You think so?" she asked, liking the possibility that Tala liked her as a friend. Ray just nodded.

Their conversation turned to a more general topic as they walked towards their training area, deciding that the sooner they train, the sooner they could visit Kai and rest.

Not long after Hilary had left Kai sat up quickly clutching his left leg, hissing as he did.

"You okay?" Kai shrugged and pulled the covers back to reveal his bleeding leg. Tala quickly got up and grabbed everything he needed before tending to Kai.

Once everything had been cleaned up and Kai's leg had been bandaged, the chibi lay back feeling another wave of tiredness overcome him. When Tala returned from disposing of the dirty bed sheets, he found his friend asleep a slight smile coming to his lips. The redhead situated himself in his usual place and began to read again.

Early that afternoon Tala looked towards the door as it opened, revealing the Bladebreakers who smiled at him. They looked towards Kai to greet him, but once again found that Kai was asleep.

Soon after they had arrived, Mayumi came in to check up on Kai. She did the usual, but she had to wake him up as she needed a blood sample again.

Once Kai was awake he looked over at the person who had woken him up, and watched as she brought out an empty syringe and Kai knew what she was going to do and moved away a bit. Mayumi looked away from the needle she had just put together.

"Kai I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. I just need to take some of your blood." He just nodded, and looked away as she pierced his skin with the needle.

Once she had finished Ray asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Well we are going to test it to hopefully see an improvement in Kai's condition, as well as to find out why he's slowly getting worse."

The Bladebreakers were surprised by this information, and hoped that it wasn't anything too serious causing this to happen their captain. Hilary turned round to look at Kai.

"Kai we didn't know you were getting worse," she said the worry clear in her face.

Kai looked at her for a moment before looking down at his lap and leaning back again the pillows, sighing.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. But don't worry Tala and I know what's causing this."

"So why don't you tell Mayumi, as then hopefully she'll be able to help you," said Ray.

"I don't think she could help us if she wanted to."

"What do you mean?" asked Max, he and Tyson confused.

"It's the second potion that you gave him…It was a reversal potion," stated Tala.

"I don't understand," said Tyson, he and Max confused again.

"Well if you reverse something what happens?"

"You go over something you've already done. Oh my gosh!" gasped Hilary as she finally got it. "I am so, so sorry, I'm so stupid. I should have just listened to Tala," apologised the brunette feeling guilty for making Kai go through that pain again.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be okay. I'll be in a bit of pain now, but I'll be okay," said Kai. Hilary nodded but still felt guilty as did Ray.

"That's the real reason why I was kicked out yesterday as well, because it made the wounds Kai recently got on his back, look like he had just gotten them, and I couldn't explain how they had gotten there. It also happened the day before that, so they thought I was the one hurting him," explained Tala, as the rest of them nodded.

They sat there and talked for the next few hours when Mayumi poked her head round the door.

"Come on you guys, visiting hours are over. We let you stay here and extra hour because we're nice, but you really have to go now," she told them before leaving.

Once they were out of the room, Hilary grabbed onto Tala's sleeve knowing that he was going to sneak back into the room. When the Bladebreakers had turned a corner Tala turned round, Hilary still attached to him.

"Hi again," they greeted. Kai just waved as they sat down.

They sat there and talked Kai getting sleepier and sleepier, until his eyelids became too heavy and he just closed them finally falling asleep.

Tala and Hilary were again left to talk by themselves, not that they minded as they were finding it easier than before to start a conversation now. Then it went silent as Tala went back to reading the next book in the series, 'Brilliance of the Moon.' While Hilary just watched Kai for a little while before staring out of the window.

Then some movement inside the room caught her eye, she turned to look at Kai who was moving about in his sleep. She grew worried hoping that he wasn't having a nightmare.

Just then Kai sat bolt upright, feeling an intense pain in his right ankle, it stopped before starting again. Tala could see the look of pain on his face, and hoped that nothing had happened again.

"Kai, Kai are you alright?" he asked. At first Kai didn't answer. "Kai, can you hear me?" Kai then slowly nodded.

"Kai are you sure you're okay?" asked Hilary growing more worried because of the pained expression on his face.

Kai again didn't answer straight away, "I feel w, weird and my a, ankle h, hurts," he slowly replied sounding half asleep. Then it clicked and Hilary knew what was wrong.

"Tala take a look at his leg is it bleeding?" Tala lifted up the covers and could see the blood staining the right leg of his hospital pyjamas, near the ankle. Tala just nodded as he got up to go get the bandages, but he suddenly raced back into the room and pushed the green button.

"Why'd you do that for? Aren't they going to be mad at you again?" she asked Kai now leaning on her.

"Yes but remember how this happened, he was bit by a snake which means there is venom right? That's why he's talking funny," Tala explained, then it suddenly hit Hilary and she looked at Kai making sure that he didn't fall asleep.

Mayumi soon came bursting into the room finding an ill looking Kai leaning against Hilary, she felt fear spread through her chest thinking that Kai had been or was feeling sick. This thought was thrown from her mind when Hilary pulled back the covers to show her his bleeding leg.

"Mayumi, Kai went out to the hospital gardens and came back a couple of minutes ago with this," Tala began to lie. "He told us he was bitten by a snake." Mayumi looked up at him.

"What snake was it?" she asked quickly.

"It was a brown one, with a fat body and a thin ta-"

"That's a death adder, he must have stepped on it, or touched it by mistake," she told them before quickly running out of there.

"Good lie Tala, I don't think 'it came in through the window' would have worked very well," she said again looking down at Kai seeing that his eyes were now half closed. "Kai, Kai can you hear me?" It took some time, but Kai slowly nodded.

Mayumi then came rushing in through the door, almost taking it off its hinge, before giving Kai an injection in the leg, which he didn't even flinch from.

"Kai how many times were you bitten?" she asked slowly.

"T…twice," he mumbled, as she nodded and gave him another injection.

"I'll just go and get new bed sheets. Tala if you keep an eye on him just in case he has any reactions to the anti-venom," they both nodded.

Tala changed Kai's pyjamas, after that Hilary sat him in her lap, while they waited for Mayumi to come back with the bed clothes.

Every now and again, both Hilary and Tala would look towards Kai making sure that he was alright. Kai leant back against Hilary, staring at his lap, his leg now feeling like lead, at least now he was feeling better. He closed his eyes, liking the feeling of Hilary holding him, which reminded him of his mother, Kai slightly smiled at this.

Mayumi again re-entered the room, a smile coming to her face when she saw Hilary holding Kai in her lap. The dark haired nurse quickly replaced the bed sheets knowing that Kai would probably want to sleep now, as well as him needing to rest.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes, just to make sure that he hasn't had any reactions to the anti-venom," she told them before leaving.

Hilary then placed Kai on the bed, and pulled the covers up to his chest, smiling after seeing that he was already asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	29. Don't Worry

Here is Chapter Twenty-Nine, enjoy!

I would like to thank; VGMaster04, storm-of-insanity, JadeOokami, Redemberx, AnimeKairi, and Yuki's Little Girl for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Ray sat on the sofa in the hotel room, flicking through the TV channels, not that he could understand what was being said anyway. His thoughts then turned back to Hilary, hoping that she didn't stay too late at the hospital, or get in trouble for staying.

Tyson came out of the kitchen plonked himself beside Ray, "What are you watching?" he asked

"Nothing, just flicking."

Ray found some sort of game show on TV and left it on that channel, as then they could guess what was going on through their actions. Tyson quickly got bored of the TV program and left the room coming back moments later carrying his Nintendo DS. While Max sat in the arm chair, crossed legged also playing his DS. When suddenly he shouted and jumped up, standing on the armchair, doing his victory dance.

"Hey Max, get down from there before you hurt yourself," said Ray.

"Sorry Ray, it's just that I've been trying to do this level for ages and I finally did it."

"What game are you playing?" asked Tyson as he went round to watch.

"Pokémon Mystery Dudgeon."

Max carried on playing the game, as did Tyson, and Ray went back to flicking through the channels as the program he was watching before had finished.

At the hospital, Mayumi poked her head round the door; seeing that Hilary and Tala were talking quietly while Kai was asleep. She stood and watched them for a bit before entering the room, making her presence known.

The dark haired nurse gently shook Kai to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Mayumi, who smiled at him.

"Hey Kai, does anywhere hurt except your leg?" Kai shook his head. "Do you feel sick?" he again shook his head. "Good," she then tested his responses to different things, making sure that the venom hadn't permanently affected anything.

Mayumi stood up a smile on her face, "he seems to be doing fine, he should get over that bite in no time," she told Tala and Hilary. "Also he's been very brave, you didn't cry at all did you." Kai went to say something, then remembered that he was still a chibi and shook his head. She smiled and waved before leaving.

"Well done for being brave Kai," smirked Tala.

"Shut up," he told the redhead. Tala just looked down at his book again, the smirk still on his face.

Hilary then started to talk to Kai, which was different as usually he was asleep. At first they didn't really know what to talk about, but soon enough it got easier. Hilary then jumped in her seat as the rental phone she had been given started to ring causing Kai to jump as well.

"Hello."

"Hey Hil, it's Ray _I was just wondering when you were coming back to the hotel_."

"Um, I'll be leaving in about 10 minutes," she replied.

"Oh okay, and by the way how is Kai?"

"He's okay," she told him decided to tell them about the potion thing later.

"So I'll see you soon then."

"Yes, bye."

"Bye Hil."

As she put her phone away Tala said, "Just make a date with your boyfriend?"

"What? Tala, shut up. I don't have one."

"Oh yes that's right you like Kai don't you"

"What? No!" she almost shouted making sure that her face was still pointing downwards to hide the blush appearing on her face.

"You do don't you?"

"Tala shut up," came Kai's voice, Tala turned round to look at him, forgetting that he had been awake as he had been so quiet. "Just ignore him Hilary; he was doing the same thing to me the other day, saying that I liked you."

"But you do. You two should go on a date together."

Hilary walked back over to the bed and went to grab Kai's pillow, "may I?" Kai just nodded as Hilary grabbed the pillow and whacked it over Tala's head.

"Ow! You and Kai are perfect for each other that's what he did to me when I was taking the mic out of him."

"Tala," the redhead looked at Kai, "shut up, now"

"Fine, fine, I was just having a little fun."

"You can have fun, just not like that," said Hilary sitting down again. "Anyway I have to get going. Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow," she bade waving as well, and they both waved back.

"You know I know that you don't like her and that she doesn't like you, but it's just fun taking the mic," admitted Tala.

"No it's not."

"Well it is to me, and if you don't mind I'm going to go back to reading my book, I'm almost finished it."

"Yes okay, I'm tired anyways."

About two hours later Mayumi came by to check on Kai. She found Tala awake and reading his book as usual; and Kai who was again asleep. She then wondered if his tiredness was something to do with him getting worse, and made a mental note to check that out later.

That night Kai was tossing and turning, as for once he couldn't get to sleep, he wondered why this was and hoped that he wasn't going to turn into an insomniac now. The bluenette lay on his side, staring outside the window. Soon enough his eyelids began to feel heavy and he closed them thankful that was finally getting to sleep.

The next morning Kai woke up before Tala, which was unusual. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling, when a yawn reached his ears. He looked up seeing Tala sitting up and stretching. They said good morning to each other, when a knock at the door caused them to look at it.

Mayumi entered followed by Ayumi. Kai, acknowledged one twin before turning his gaze back towards the ceiling.

"I think my sister has something she wants to say to you two," prompted Mayumi.

"Look, I'm really sorry for accusing you Tala of something you didn't do, and I shouldn't have. I should have asked and or gotten more evidence first before saying anything and I'm really sorry. And Kai I'm also sorry for saying what I said to you, I should have gotten my facts right before saying anything," she apologized looking at the space in between the two boys, not really looking at them.

"Sure, no problem. But I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, just remember that," accepted Tala.

"Sure whatever," said Kai.

"Kai may still be a bit mad because he isn't as forgiving as I am." Ayumi just nodded feeling a bit better that they had almost forgiven her before exiting.

After Mayumi had checked Kai over, she asked them, "Kai would you and Tala like to go to the Hospital Gardens to get out of here for a bit?" she asked with a smile knowing exactly what the answer was going to be. Kai just nodded as did Tala.

"Just be careful, stay away from the edges of the garden, and if you see an animal or something that looks like one please don't touch it. Just sit on a bench or something," she told them, not wanting either of them to get bitten.

Once outside Kai started to feel a bit sick, but he just tried to ignore the pain as he hadn't told Tala yet and he didn't want to worry him. But Tala had noticed that Kai had been getting paler and paler, and wondered if it was a good idea to bring him out here.

"Kai are you okay?" Kai just nodded trying to keep the contents of stomach down. "Are you sure, do you want to go back in?" Kai shook his head, realizing he shouldn't have, but luckily there was a bin right beside the bench they were sitting on, and he threw up in that. "Come on we're going to go back in," Kai shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"I still wouldn't believe that even if you hadn't of been sick, now come either you walk or I'll carry you," Kai was quickly on his feet which caused Tala to smirk.

Meanwhile the Bladebreakers had just gotten into Kai's room and found it empty again, but their worry soon ceased when Tala and a very pale Kai entered the room.

"Where you guys in the Hospital gardens again?" asked Ray. They just nodded as Kai got into the bed and Tala onto it.

"Kai are you okay?" asked a worried Hilary, Kai just nodded. Soon enough everyone was talking except for Kai who felt too ill to.

Tala turned to see Kai who still quite pale and wondered why. "Kai are you sure you're okay?" Kai just nodded and decided that maybe he needed to sleep, maybe he was just tired.

Hilary had watched Kai fall asleep, and smiled at how peaceful he looked; really hoping that nothing else happened to him for a little while.

Eventually they were shooed out when visiting hours were up, and Tala yet again snuck back in. This time Hilary didn't as the Bladebreakers wanted to train a bit before dinner.

Soon after Tala had sat down, Kai woke up because of the pain in his stomach, and then Hilary re-entered the room. Kai looked over at Hilary and sleepily smiled at her, and she smiled back as she sat down.

"I thought you were going to help them train?" asked Tala.

"I was but then they sent me back here, as they said I looked worried," she replied. "But I do feel bad as I do really want to help them, but they're the ones that told me to stay."

"Hilary you can go back and help them it's what I asked you and Kenny to do, and I know Kenny will go easy on them. They need you there to whip them into shape. You're the one that actually gets their heartbeats going; they need to move around more. It's just not about using your blade and practicing with it over and over again. They need to get their bodies into shape as well which will also help them to get stronger and that's what you do best. So go and if they send you back tell them I sent you. Also don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Kai told her. Hilary smiled and nodded and almost ran out of there, not really believing that Kai had, had that much faith in her, but still a bit worried as he did look really pale.

"That was really sweet; you're not going soft are you?"

"Shut up," sighed Kai lying back down.

"You are aren't you, aw you're in love."

"Tala I swear if you don't shut up I will hurt you."

"What you're going do huh?"

"This," smirked Kai throwing the pillow at him again.

"That didn't hurt."

"Oh well…I'm too tired to do anything else," he said feeling his strength leave him as he lay down. He then rolled onto his side and crossed his arms over his stomach under the covers so that Tala wouldn't see him and get worried.

Later that evening Mayumi came in to check up on Kai. As she went to leave she remembered something.

"Oh by the way I'm doing the night shift today. So during the night if you do call for help, it'll be me not my sister this time," she told them before leaving.

Later that night Kai woke up feeling awful. He sat up now feeling really dizzy and light headed. He retched feeling the bile rise in his throat and he quickly looked to his right, but didn't see the basin there. So Kai quickly got to his feet and ran towards the bathroom. Kai sat beside the toilet as he again retched before vomiting. He wiped the side of his mouth on his sleeve as he leant against the wall.

Tala was woken up by the sound of a door closing and sat up looking around the room. His gaze then landed on the empty bed and wondered where Kai had gotten to. The sound of the toilet flushing caught his ears, so he headed towards the bathroom. As he poked his head round the door he found Kai leaning against the wall near the toilet, his head in his hands. Tala then heard him retch again and then again. The redhead silently walked into the room and sat beside the chibi, causing him to jump slightly.

"Hey you okay?" Kai just nodded wiping the side of his mouth against his sleeve. "You sure?" Kai just nodded again.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Not long," quietly replied Kai.

"You think you can go back to bed yet?" Kai nodded and shakily stood.

Just as they were about to leave the bathroom Kai stopped, causing Tala to turn round. Kai's leg suddenly gave way and he leant forward vomiting again. When Kai had finished Tala pressed the button and went to go and retrieve new pyjamas from the cupboards outside the bathroom.

Upon entering the room, Mayumi found it empty and cautiously walked into the bathroom, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She peered round the door to find a small puddle of vomit on the floor causing her to gasp which caught Tala's attention. She quickly looked away before going to call the caretaker.

When she came back Kai was in clean pyjamas and was lying down on the bed, but Tala wasn't there. So Mayumi sat on the end of the bed, holding an emesis basin in her lap just in case he was sick again. Kai just laid on his side, really pale, staring out of the window.

The small bluenette sat up a hand to his mouth as Mayumi quickly gave him the basin before standing up and going round to his side. She rubbed his back even though her mind was telling her to run away. Mayumi then took the bowl and went to throw it in the toilet, her mind telling her to drop it. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she knew that she had to do this. The dark haired nurse sat on the toilet seat and placed her hands over her face.

Tala had re-entered the room, and could hear someone sniffing. He headed into the bathroom to find Mayumi crying.

"Hey come on, please don't cry," he said kneeling next to her.

"I'm really sorry…but how can I be a nurse if I'm scared of people being sick?" she cried as more tears fell down her face.

"Hey you're a great nurse, it doesn't matter that you're scared of sick. Sure that it would help if you weren't but you're a still a really good nurse and you can do everything that a nurse is required to do," Tala said hoping to cheer her up. She nodded and smiled before hugging Tala who was quite surprised before hugging her back.

Once the caretaker had come and cleaned the mess up, Mayumi felt really bad as she hadn't really done anything to help when they had called her.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't help, I really am sorry," she apologized bowing as well.

"Don't worry about it I'm okay," croaked Kai.

"Yes same don't worry about it, you tried your best and that's all that we could ask for. And anyway there wasn't much to be done, I mean the caretaker cleaned up the mess and you looked after Kai while I wasn't here," added Tala. Mayumi smiled feeling better about herself before leaving.

"Kai are you okay?"

"Yes I guess. I just feel really tired now," he told Tala.

The redhead laid down saying goodnight as he did. Kai replied before closing his eyes exhausted, sleep finding its way to him easy tonight.

Early the next morning Mayumi entered the room, her head down came still feeling a bit bad about last night. The dark haired nurse gently shook Kai to wake him.

"…I wanted to say sorry again for what happened last night. I should have done more," she apologized looking down at her hands.

"Mayumi you don't have to say sorry, I'm not mad at you. You did try, I mean everyone is scared of something," Kai told her. Mayumi nodded and smiled at him, before sitting down on the bed.

Kai could see tears in her eyes and wondered if he had done something.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked not wanting the nurse that had been so nice to Tala and himself to be upset. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to get rid of the tears.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I was thinking…it doesn't matter. I came in here to check up on you not to start crying," she said getting up and taking the thermometer out of her pocket that was in a special plastic pocket, and was about to give it to Kai when he snatched it off of her. "Kai please give me that, I need to take your temperature," she told him holding out her hand.

"First tell me what's wrong," he said still having a tight hold on it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm okay can I just have that back please."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Tala smirked Kai had a way of getting things out of people, and in the end they always caved even he did. Well only a couple of times.

"Kai please can I have it," she sighed still holding out her hand as if she wanted Kai to take it.

"Tell me what's wrong first."

Mayumi sighed lowering her head again, "fine, if I tell you will you give it back to me." Kai smirked and nodded.

"It's because…I don't think that I'm a very good nurse. I mean how can I be a nurse who is scared of her patients being sick? I had a friend who is a nurse as well, and she was scared of blood, but she's fine with it now so I thought it would be the same for me," she told him.

"You are a really good nurse. It doesn't matter that you're scared of sick; sure it would help if you weren't but it can't be helped. You have patience, you're really caring. And you know how to do everything thing else that a nurse is required to do, and you do that great so it makes up for what you can't do," Kai told her hoping to cheer her like Tala had hoped last night. Mayumi nodded and smiled before hugging Kai who was surprised, but hugged her back anyway.

"You know you sound a lot older than you actually are, you're a really bright kid you know that," she told him standing up.

"But I'm…oh yes. Thanks," he thanked. She again smiled and Kai gave her the thermometer just like he said he would.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	30. You Looked Happy

Here is Chapter Thirty of Mizugusuri, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Yuliya, Redemberx, AnimeKairi, and Yuki's Little Girl for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

During that morning the Bladebreakers had gone to visit Kai, glad to see that he looked better than he had done last night. Just after midday the five teens decided to leave to train, as the tournament started tomorrow.

Hilary lay on her bed later that day, and looked over at the one that was supposed to be Kai's, and wondered if he would ever use it. She sighed and rolled onto her back so she was now looking at the ceiling. Her throat felt sore from all the shouting she had done today, at least Tyson, Max and Ray were exhausted so they wouldn't be that loud tonight. She had made them run around that park, as Tala had done. Before doing some, press-ups and sit-ups before making them face off against one another. Of course Tyson had been moaning the whole way through. Hopefully she had made Kai proud, she would tell him tomorrow and hopefully she would get a smile out of him.

Soon enough sleep found her, but the darkness in which she lay was interrupted by a ray of light that flowed over her face as Ray peered in to see if she was okay. He smiled seeing that she was asleep before silently closing the door.

The hospital room was quiet; the only sound that could be heard was that of Kai tossing and turning in his sleep, along with him moaning every now and again. Kai then sat up panting, the images of his nightmare still buzzing around in his head.

"You okay?" asked Tala.

"Yes, I'm fine sorry for waking you," replied Kai.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai just weakly nodded as he lay down.

Kai awoke to the sun shining on his face the next morning; he smiled at this as that rarely happened.

The brunette was the first visitor of the day, and came in soon after Kai had woken up, finding him sitting on a chair by the window.

"Hi Kai," she called, noticing that Tala wasn't around. He jumped slightly before turning to look her.

"Hi," he said quietly. Hilary quickly but quietly made her way over to Kai sitting on the chair opposite him.

"Are you okay?" she asked really concerned as she could see sadness deep within his eyes. He nodded turning back to look out the window again. "Are you sure?" Again Kai nodded still looking out the window, but Hilary knew that he wasn't and could see tears in his eyes. "Were you thinking about something sad?" she asked, wanting him to tell her so that she could make him feel better. Kai just nodded, blinking a couple of times to get rid of the tears stinging his eyes. "Do you mind if I ask what is was?" Kai looked at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. He sighed.

"My parents," he almost whispered, Hilary just nodded, and she remembered what Kai had told her about his parents.

Hilary hugged him, hoping to make him feel better. Kai was surprised but slowly put his small arms round her back, also leaning his head on her shoulder. Remembering the feeling of someone hugging him like this which again brought tears to his eyes, but he daren't let them fall.

Tala had silently come into the room, and had seen all of this and smiled. Kai had now noticed that Tala had returned from his little walk and smiled slightly at him, as Hilary broke the hug.

"Oh Tala you're back, morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he smiled, looking from his best friend to Hilary.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kai in Russian.

"You just looked so happy together."

"Tala, I thought you were going to stop that now."

"I didn't say I was going to stop. And I wasn't saying it like that, you did really look happy when she hugged you."

Kai smiled, "Oh right sorry."

"Hey don't worry"

"…Tala what about your team, are you going to see them again?"

"Yes. Sorry, I forgot to mention that we would meet up again so don't worry." Kai nodded. "And just remember once we get back together you can have to come and visit."

"Oh joy," Kai smirked.

"You know you'll miss me and want to see me again." They just smiled at each other before turning to the non-speaking Russian in the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, Kai just nodded a smile on his face as he did, which caused Hilary to smile as well. She could no longer see the sadness, either Tala or herself and had helped him or he was just hiding it and knowing Kai it was the latter.

"Kai I trained the boys yesterday, it was really fun because they had to do whatever I told them to. I made them run round this park, before making them do press-ups and sit-ups and then making them face off against one another," she told them, a smile on her features. Kai smirked at this.

"I guess Tyson moaned the most?" Tala stated rather than asked Hilary just nodded a smile on her face.

"Did anything happen last night?" she asked, while Tala and Kai just looked at each other.

"Nope," Tala replied, Hilary nodding.

They three of them sat there and talked for about an hour, when Hilary suddenly stopped remembering something.

"Did you know that the tournament starts today," said Hilary trying to hide her excitement, not wanting to upset the two boys.

"No, when are the Bladebreakers battling?" asked Tala.

"We don't know that yet, it starts at 12:00, and then we get told who battles who then. But I don't think we battle today," she explained.

"You won't, just all the teams will get introduced and then they'll say who is battling who in the first round and you get to go home," Kai told her.

"Also it's 11:00, so you better hurry up before they leave without you," Tala told her.

"Really, I better get going, bye we'll see you later," she said before getting up to leave.

After she had gone Tala asked Kai, "Tell me do you feel anything for her?" Kai shook his head. "Not even a little bit," Kai again shook his head. "Are you sure?" Kai nodded. "Are you really sure?" again Kai nodded.

"Look Tala, I only see her as a friend but maybe if you're trying to say that I like her maybe you're doing it to cover up your own feelings," Tala stared at him, his mouth wide open.

"Dude, no offence but she's not my type."

"Did you just call me dude?"

"Did you just say I like Hilary?"

"Okay, okay we're even," Kai said as they both smiled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	31. Stars

Here is Chapter Thirty-One of Mizugusuri, finally!

Hiya, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story…a lot of things have been going on some good, some bad but now I have gotten through that and am quite happy now!

I have also gone through all of my stories and changed them, this one as well! (Nothing that majorly affects the plot though)

What I did was;

Cleaned things up a bit; deleted things I didn't think were needed or weren't relevant to the story; deleted things I had repeated; made clear where I was trying to explain things more. Added more detail and description.

Changed the names of the nurses; Michie – Mayumi, Eriko – Ayumi.

I realised that I hadn't made it clear that the Bladebreakers (except for Kai and Max) couldn't understand English, so added bits where needed making this clear. This is why I made the nurses Japanese.

In Chapter 8, changed the scene where they heard the bang – it is now the slamming the door opening. Also showed the scene of how he got hurt.

In Chapter 9, changed how Kai was taken by Boris – uncle coming to pick him up and leaving the Bladebreakers a note.

Just in case anyone has forgotten: Chapter 23 (at the end) tells you what they thought the potion ILK would do to Kai. Chapter 25 (in the middle) tells you what ILK actually is, and why Kai is tired all the time.

Hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; Yuki's Little Girl for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

The chibi was awoken in the middle of the night because of a sharp pain to his stomach; it felt as though someone had kicked him really hard. He then sat up and looked outside; he noticed that it was a full moon tonight. He loved looking up at the stars, he had used to do it all the time with his parents, and then he also used to do it with Tala in the abbey. It was one of the things he had looked forward to.

It was then an idea came to Kai, and he crept over to the door, looking behind him just to make sure that he hadn't woken Tala up, but he hadn't seen a pair of ice blue orbs quickly open and follow him out.

Kai walked down the corridors heading towards the Hospital Gardens. When he was finally found his way out into the cool night; he found the bench he usually sat at and laid across it on his back. A smile came to his lips, now he could look up at the stars properly.

The owner of the ice blue eyes had followed the chibi down the corridors and out into the night. Upon seeing Kai lying down on the bench, he realised what he was doing and a small smile came to his features.

Hearing footsteps Kai sat up thinking it was one of the nurses coming to get him, but was glad to see that it was Tala instead.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Tala just shook his head.

The redhead sat beside the bluenette who leant his head on Tala's arm feeling sleepy again.

"Do you want to go back?" Kai shook his head before saying,

"Remember when were in the abbey and we would sneak up to the roof just to watch the stars?" Tala nodded and smiled at the memory. "Do you think we could do that now?"

"Well it'll be kind of hard to get up the roof from here," Tala smiled, as did Kai.

So the two of them sat there and just watched the stars, saying something to the other one every now and again.

The next morning, the five teens come to visit Kai and Tala only to find the room empty. So they took their usual places in the room, waiting for them to return.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Tyson.

"They've probably gone out to the Hospital Gardens again," stated Ray.

"Hey who says we go to the canteen while we wait for them?" asked Tyson as everyone moaned playfully.

"Might as well, we don't know how long they'll be," said Hilary, but knew that they couldn't stay long as they had a match today.

"Come on then," said Tyson as he ran out the door, the others walking behind him.

Kai awoke to find himself outside, the sun beating down on his face, and Tala's arm around him. He looked up at the sleeping redhead before trying to move without waking up Tala, but he didn't succeed.

"Morning," greeted Kai as Tala stretched.

"Morning," yawned Tala. "Kai how come you woke up last night?"

"I felt as though someone had kicked me in the stomach," he told him.

"Oh yes, Tyson did that right before you came here, and apparently Hilary and Ray had a massive go at him for it," Tala told him. Kai nodded. They then slowly made their way back to Kai's room.

The two of them had been back for about ten minutes, when the Bladebreakers came in and greeted them happily.

"So were you in the Hospital Gardens again?" They just nodded.

"How did you know?" asked Tala, as they hadn't asked the nurses if they could go.

"Figured as you two don't like being stuck in once place for too long," stated Ray. They just nodded as it was absolutely true.

"So when are you battling today?" asked Kai.

"We are battling second, at 2:00 against The Angels," said Ray.

"Okay, do you know anything about them?"

"Yes, we know that they're an all female group, and they all have bit-beasts, which take on the form of some kind of heavenly thing," said Kenny, as the information was brought up on his laptop. Kai just nodded, knowing that his team would be able to win.

After about an hour of talking, Ray reminded them that they had to get to the tournament. They all sighed and bade goodbye to Tala and Kai before leaving.

As soon as they left Tala asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" as Kai had looked really pale while the Bladebreakers had been here, again Kai nodded.

Later that day, after their match Hilary came back accompanied with Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny.

"Hi Tala, Hi Kai," they all greeted, and they greeted them by waving.

"So did you win?" asked Kai.

"What you didn't watch us?" asked Tyson as his face fell.

"No, sorry another patient was using the TV in the day room," said Tala.

"Oh okay," said Tyson.

"And we did win," added Ray, as no one had answered Kai's previous question. Kai just nodded.

"Shouldn't you be practising now?" asked Kai.

"But we were practising this morning; Ray got us up early. I thought and no offence dude, but since you're here I thought that I might get to sleep in before training you know," said Tyson as every started to laugh except Tala and Kai who just smirked.

"None taken," smirked Kai. "Who are you up against next?"

"We are vs.…The Hellcats, but so far I haven't found anything about them," said Kenny.

"Let me guess, they all have hellish cats as bit beasts," suggested Tala.

"That wouldn't surprise me," said Tyson as he looked over Kenny's shoulder.

"We are battling 2nd again, at 2:00," Ray told them.

"So please get to that day room earlier so you can watch us," added Tyson.

Mayumi watched them through the small window on the door; Tala always sat at the end of the bed watching Kai whether he was sleeping or not. Mayumi smiled, happy to see that the older brother was looking after the younger one. She then entered the room, causing them to all turn to look at her. By now she had gotten use to all their eyes on her, but it was still a little daunting having so many people look at you at once.

The Bladebreakers then left just before visiting hours were over today, as Tyson kept on complaining about being hungry.

"Hey are you sure you're okay?" asked Tala once they had gone, Kai just nodded. "You sure? You've been quiet for ages and you do look a little pale," Kai just nodded again.

"Don't worry Tala I'm okay I just need to sleep," Kai almost whispered, but Tala knew that if Kai wanted to tell him something he would tell him in his own time and decided to wait until then instead of trying to drag it out of him.

Tala then got out the next book in the series that he had gotten today from the day room; 'The Harsh Cry of the Heron.' This was the sequel to the trilogy, and looked to be quite good.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	32. Good News

Here is Chapter Thirty-Two, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

The next morning Kai again woke to the sun shining on his face. He turned onto his side, so that he could look out of the window. It was such a nice day today, the sky was nice and blue and there were hardly any clouds, and he wondered why couldn't he be out there? After a while Kai decided that he should be out there, so he got up and headed towards the hospital gardens, but the closing of the door woke up a certain redhead.

Once there Kai lay down across the bench he always did, the one furthest away from the hospital. He lay on his back closing his eyes, basking in the sunlight.

Tala was walking down the corridors knowing exactly where he was going. As he got out in the sunshine, he could see the chibi lying down on a bench. He walked on the outskirts of the gardens, not wanting to be caught in Kai's peripheral vision, which he knew was very good. From where he was standing Tala could see Kai lying down, eyes closed. So Tala climbed up a nearby tree and sat in the lower branches still keeping an eye on Kai. At least if he got caught then he could at least say that he was just sitting here minding his own business.

Kai heard something move to his right and looked to see a redheaded figure quickly and quietly climb up a tree, and he smiled. Tala always looked after him, and no matter how much it annoyed him with other people, for some reason his brother always got away with it. Kai got up and moved to the bottom of the tree not knowing if Tala's eyes had followed him or not.

"Tala you can come down you now, I can see you." Tala smiled and jumped down landing on one foot and a knee.

"How'd you know I was up there?"

"I heard you."

"If I don't look out for you, then who will? Anyways we should get back before Mayumi comes to check up on you." Kai nodded and followed him.

Moments after the two of them had gotten back, in walked Mayumi, a smile on her face and clipboard in hand.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked Tala.

"Because I have good news," she smiled. "But first I have to get through some boring stuff. The first blood sample we took from you showed that you were okay. Then the next ones we took showed that you were deteriorating, but one did show that you were getting better but then it went down again. The one we took from last night has shown that you are getting better. If you continue to get better you should be allowed to leave in about two days." That was the best piece of information Kai had heard in a long time.

"If I'm even better tomorrow could I leave then?" he asked knowing that she would say no.

"I'm afraid not," she smiled, knowing by now that the two boys in front of her didn't like being in one place for too long. She then checked him over, and took another blood sample before leaving.

"See I told you that you would get to leave soon," said Tala.

"Yes but how long ago did you say that?"

"Um…when I got out."

"Exactly, that was ages ago."

At around 1:55 they left the room in search of the Day Room. Once they had found it they were thankful that it was empty today and quickly sat down before turning the TV on.

"Now that, that match is over we now have the Champion team; The Bladebreakers."

Loud cheers could be heard from all over the stadium as a spotlight was turned on above Kai's team; Max, Ray, Hilary and Kenny stood there waving, while Tyson walked around them his hands clasped above his head.

"They will be facing against The Hellcats."

More cheers were heard, but were not nearly as loud as the Bladebreakers ones were. Another spotlight went on and there were four people dressed in black and white, while two had white highlights. Two were girls and two were boys. The girls had the white highlights in their dark hair, and they both wore skirts and short sleeved tops with black converses. One wore a white mini skirt while the other wore a black one, the same with their tops. The boys were almost the same except their trousers were black with one leg from the knee down was white. One had it on the left leg, the other on the right, and both were wearing white tops, with a black jacket over it. They also stood there waving.

"First of all we have Max against Brianna." Max stepped up the dish, as did the girl wearing the white skirt. They both got their blades and launchers ready as Jazz Man started the countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOT!"

They both let their blades fly into the dish as they circled one another before ramming into each other.

"Come on Draciel!" Max shouted as his blade went in for another attack.

"You'll never win that way," smiled Brianna, as she let her own black and white blade attack Max's, until they were at the edge of the dish. "Victory is mine!"

"Not so fast. Draciel, Gravity Control!" Draciel then shoved the other blade off of him and continued till the other side before knocking it out of the stadium.

"And Max wins the first match!" Jazz man shouted. The next two battles went similarly like this, but the second he was caught off guard and she knocked him out of the stadium, but he won the last one.

"Max takes the first win for the Bladebreakers. Next we have Ray blading against Sarah!" Everyone again cheered as the two bladers stepped up to the dish. This time the girl wearing the black skirt came up.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOT!"

Both bladers let their blades fly into the air, only for them to hit each other and rebound back. Ray's landed on the rim of dish before sliding down into it, while the other landed at its mistress' feet.

"No! How could I lose like that!" she said as she picked up her blade. Ray did feel a bit sorry for her, but was glad that he had won. The next two battles were played properly, Sarah almost beating him in the last match, but Ray of course finding a way to beat her.

"And Ray comes away with the second win! All we need now is for Tyson to seal the deal! Now we have Tyson against Danny!" Everyone again cheered as the boy with the white on his left leg stepped up the dish, followed by Tyson.

"You're going down," said Danny a confident look on his face.

"Really, it wouldn't matter if I lost anyways as we've won already," Tyson shot back. Danny now had an angry look on his face.

"Bladers are you ready?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOT!"

They both ripped their blades, and they were sent flying into the dish. They both circled each other, before Danny's blade rammed into Tyson's his going right up against the edge, wobbling a bit. Tyson then came back and rammed his into Danny's, whose blade went flying out of the beydish.

"That's how it's done!" The crowd went wild. The next two matches were similarly played, Danny thinking that he could beat Tyson, but of course Tyson wasn't going to be beat by him and won.

"That's it the Bladebreakers have won their second match this tournament! But give it up for their opponent the Hellcats!" he shouted as the spotlight again went on them

They all waved before slowly walking out, their heads hung in defeat.

"Now let me hear your cheers for the Bladebreakers!" The crowd again went wild, as Tyson jumped up and down his hands clasped above his head again. Tala then turned the TV off.

"At least they won," said Tala. Kai just nodded.

"Although they could have ended the battles a bit quicker than that," added Kai as they walked out of the room.

The Bladebreakers slowly walked out of the stadium, while Tyson just talked about their win. They then had to run to catch their bus. As soon as they were in the hospital Tyson started to run and the rest had to run after him. All getting in trouble a couple of times. They rushed into the room, Tyson already standing there a big smile on his face.

"So…"

"So…what?" asked Kai.

"Did you watch it this time?"

"Yes we watched it." Tyson jumped up in the air.

"So you saw how we kicked their asses?" Kai just nodded.

"Hi Kai," greeted everyone else as they sat down

"Hi," he greeted back.

They all then started to talk, and then Kai suddenly remembered the good news.

"Hey, I should be allowed out of here in a couple of days," he told them. Hilary's eyes lighted up.

"Really, that's wonderful," smiled Hilary. Kai just nodded.

The Bladebreakers stayed until visiting hours were over this time. After they had left Tala had started to read again, as did Kai, finding the book 'Across the Nightingale Floor' to be quite interesting.

Soon enough they had both fallen asleep, Tala lying across the bottom of the bed, his head resting on his book, while Kai lay on his back, the book lying on his chest. Mayumi entered the room to check up on Kai before going home, and found that they were both asleep. The nurse picked their books up careful not to wake Tala. She folded the page down that they were on before placing them on the bedside table. She then whispered goodbye before leaving.

The next morning Kai rolled onto his side, looking out of the window, only to sigh as he again saw clear skies, the sun shining brightly in the corner of the window. He sighed and turned his gaze away from the window.

Moments after Kai had woken up so did Tala, he looked over at Kai to see he was awake but his eyes were glazed over in thought so Tala thought that he would just leave him to muse over his thoughts for a while. So he went to get his book from the bed he had been lying on, but it wasn't there. He then spotted it on the bedside table and grabbed it before sitting down to read again. Tala sitting back down on the bed caused Kai to look over at him.

"Hi," greeted Tala.

"Hi," Kai greeted back, rolling back onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Kai just nodded wishing that tomorrow would come fast, so that he could finally get out of here.

Mayumi walked into the room for her first check up of the day, and found them both reading.

"Morning," she cheerily greeted. They both just waved at her. She then looked Kai over by; checking his pulse, breathing rate, his temperature, and then lastly listening to his chest using the stethoscope from around her neck.

Kai and Tala again started to talk, enjoying their time together as they hadn't spent this much time together in a long while. Tala wishing that the rest of his team were here because then they would really have some fun.

Tala then went back to his book, and Kai rolled onto his side and looked out the window. He sighed before lying on his back again and staring up at the dull white ceiling. Why does everything have to be white in a Hospital? He asked himself as he closed his eyes

The room was silent as Tala and Kai were thinking, both wishing that they could be blading in this tournament as both of them hadn't bladed for something like this for ages. But certain circumstances had arisen and they couldn't. Like Kai getting turned into chibi, and Tala's team not with him at the moment and not being sure where they were after he had helped them to escape.

Kai had noticed that he hadn't been falling asleep so much, and knew that the potion was coming to end; he just wished that it would hurry up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

As you can probably tell I'm rubbish at describing beybattles, I'm very sorry for this. The reason I used 'Go Shoot!' instead of 'Let It Rip!' was because I think that 'Go Shoot!' sounds better. I had never heard it in Japanese before, but when I went to Japan this summer there was this little Beyblade tournament going on in this shopping mall I was in. (It was promoting the new Beyblade series; why? It just reminds me of when they added those new series of Yu-Gi-Oh! It annoys me so much as the original characters aren't there anymore, anyway enough of that…) I watched it for a little while, and when they said 'Go Shoot!' I liked the sound of it better than 'Let It Rip!'

I will try and update it quicker next time, I have an idea of how I want the story to end, so it shouldn't take too long to finish this story now.

Please Review

See ya


End file.
